


Tales From Valeras: Runaan & Kai

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Tales From Valeras [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Development, College, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Drama, Elf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Magic, Oral Sex, Orc/Elf relationship, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, School, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Smut, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, Work In Progress, Young Love, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Runaan asks the shy and quiet Kai on a date because of a stupid dare. Little did he know just how hard he'd fall for the sweet, intelligent Elf despite her inexperience with love. But will their bond be strong enough to keep them together when the truth finally comes to light?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a loud and rambunctious crowd inside the Tavern. Most people chose to spend their free nights drinking and eating their problems away. This particular establishment was close to the College of Cirrane and a popular place for students to converge in-between classes or during the week break. Because of how much business the Tavern brought in, it was the cheapest place to buy drinks. So, it was often filled with a plethora of drunken students.  

As usual, the majority of patrons on this particular night were students looking to drink themselves into a stupor. There was one student who also frequented the Tavern, but not for the alcohol. Kai tended to avoid situations that forced her to interact with people, but she enjoyed the loud background noises and warm atmosphere as long as she wasn't bothered. She went unnoticed by almost everyone and the servants knew her well enough to only come by every so often. Tonight, Kai had tucked herself into the corner of the hall with her head lost in a book. Long dark hair spilled over her shoulder, shielding her view from the rest of the Tavern. As usual, the establishment was packed to almost over capacity. An empty plate rested on the table which at some point had held her dinner. It was now void of any food, and there was one empty bottle beside it.   

Kai was too absorbed in her book to notice that she was being watched. Halfway across the room, a small group of male students was staring at her and they sent curious glances her way as they spoke in a hushed tone with one another.   

“You can’t be serious,” Runaan growled as he shot his friends a glare. “Anyone but her.”   

“But she’s the perfect challenge for you,” Borgan replied with a sly grin. “Why would I ever give you an easy task?”  

“But-”   

“Do you want the sword or not?”   

Runaan sent another small glance in Kai’s direction. She was oblivious to the conversation going on. It was too loud in the Tavern to overhear them and so she continued to read her book, pausing to flip the page every so often. She stopped to tuck her hair behind one pale and pointed ear. Then she took a sip of her second ale and resumed her reading while Runaan mulled over the bet laid out to him.   

“Tell me again what I have to do.”  

“Atta boy,” another Orc whooped, and he roughly clapped Runaan on the back.   

“It’s simple, Runaan. If you can’t do this then I have zero hope for you.”  

“Shut up and tell me.”  

“You have to court Kai for six months and then leave her.”  

Runaan was silent as he thought things over. What Borgan was asking seemed like a lot. Especially since it would involve seeing the quiet Kai romantically for six long months.   

“What if I... break her heart?”   

“So, what?” Borgan laughed. “She’ll get over it. I doubt she'll even care for very long.”   

“Are you gonna do it or what?”   

Runaan scowled down at the table as he thought about what he’d win. A sword forged by the Master smith of Cirrane was no laughing matter. They were rare objects and the smith’s son sat beside Runaan, offering to give him one if he’d fulfill a tiny bet. Perhaps it was the peer pressure, the alcohol, or both. Either way, Runaan found himself knocking back the rest of his mead with his mind made up. Then he slammed the empty glass down on the table. He stood up with a firm expression and clenched jaw as he stared across the hall at Kai’s slender form.  

“He’s gonna do it,” Snat whispered.   

“He better if he’s even half the Orc I know him to be.”  

“Shut up,” Runaan growled.   

Runaan sucked in a deep breath. He forced his feet to move step by step, weaving around tables and drunken patrons. When he reached Kai's table, he opened his mouth to speak but was unable to form a simple sentence. 

Finally, Kai sensed that someone was close by. She blinked and looked up at Runaan. She eyed him curiously for a moment with one raised brow and then glanced around with a confused expression.  

“Can I help you?”  

“Oh uh, actually,” Runaan stammered, and he silently cursed himself for being so nervous.   

 _What is wrong with you? It’s only Kai._   

“I wanted to ask you something.”  

“What is it?” Kai replied, and she gestured for Runaan to sit down.   

She watched as the flustered Orc tugged out an empty chair beside her and plopped down. Kai assumed that he was a student at the College, but she couldn’t place him to any particular class and she had no idea what his name was.   

“I’m Runaan,” The Orc continued.   

“I’m Kai.”  

“I know,” Runaan replied with a small smile. “We have two history classes together.”  

“We do? Oh. Well, is there something you need help with? I know the assignment was a bit complicated-”  

“Oh, oh no,” Runaan cut in with a small laugh. “It’s nothing about school.”  

“Okay...”   

Kai avoided making direct eye contact with Runaan. She didn't understand why he had chosen to approach her. Most people tended to leave her alone unless they wanted help with schoolwork.   

“I um, well...” Runaan laughed again and nervously rubbed at his neck. “I uh, I'm wondering if you’d have dinner with me sometime.”  

“What?” Kai blurted back, and then she bit her lip. “I mean, uh...”    
Runaan watched as she glanced around the hall, feeling uncomfortable. Her eyes landed on a group of Orcs sitting nearby that had all been looking at her when she met their gaze. They all looked away the moment they realized she'd caught them staring. Kai watched as they feigned great interest in their drinks with a small frown on her face.  

“Is this a joke?”  

“A joke?” Runaan repeated slowly, and he frowned. “No, it’s not a joke.”  

“Is that your group of friends over there?” Kai continued, and her voice was cold. “They’re not very subtle.”  

Runaan sighed and turned his head towards his table with a deathly scowl.   

“I’m sorry, they’re harmless.”  

“I'm not in the mood to play games.”   

Kai firmly closed her book and stood up. Runaan watched as she tossed a couple of gold coins on the table. She slipped the leather strap of her book bag over her shoulder turned away. Runaan lurched out of his chair and followed close behind Kai as she made her way through the throng of drunken, laughing students with ease.   

“Kai... Kai, wait up a second.”  

When they reached the moonlight street Kai finally stopped and spun around. Her long robes were deep black and she almost blended into the dark street. She peered up at Runaan with an annoyed look in her round green eyes.   

“What?” 

“I promise you it's not a game,” Runaan insisted, his voice soft. “My friends pressured me to talk to you. I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”  

“Why would you want to go to dinner with me? You don’t even know me.”   

“Is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know you?” Runaan replied.   

Kai swallowed hard and shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable. She could admit that Runaan was a handsome Orc. As he stood towering above her with a pleading expression, she studied him for a moment. Tonight, he sported a crisp black fitted coat and matching breeches he had paired with worn boots. She wondered if he was a part of the Fighter’s Guild since his clothes did little to hide his fit form. The warmth in his amber eyes was enough to get Kai’s pulse racing. Her nervousness won over and so she averted her gaze to the cobblestone ground while sucking in a deep breath.  

“Where?”   

Runaan blinked, surprised by her response.   

“W-Where... oh! Um, I haven’t thought that far ahead...”  

“When?”   

“When,” Runaan echoed, and he was silent for a moment. “Next Friday?”   

“Alright.”   

“You’ll go?”   

“Yes,” Kai replied, and she turned away from him. “Only because you asked me nicely.”  

A grin spread across the Orc’s face as he watched Kai walk down the street towards her home. He hadn’t expected her to agree, nor had he expected to find himself so interested in the quiet Elf. The more he thought about it, the more Runaan was looking forward to their date. Yet, as he returned inside the Tavern, the reason for his date came racing back to him. He spotted his schoolmates staring at him from across the hall and strode back to them. The Orcs waited with bated breath.   

“So?” Borgan barked soon as Runaan took a seat.   

“Hm?” Runaan replied, and then he shrugged.   

Borgan wrapped his hands around Runaan’s neck with a joking growl and he shook him for a few playful moments. Runaan laughed and pushed his arms away with a smug grin on his face.   

“I’m offended that you doubt my ability to acquire a simple date.”  

“So, she said yes?”  

“Of course she said yes, idiot.”  

“Excellent,” Borgan laughed. “This should be fun, next rounds on me boys!”   

As the night wore on and his friends grew drunker, Runaan couldn’t help but think over his interaction with Kai. Whenever he spotted Kai in the hall or at class, he always thought she was beautiful. But he knew she was the quiet type who was dead serious about her education. She was smart, and Runaan had always felt that she was out of reach.  

As he sat in his chair in the Tavern he often frequented with a bottle of ale clenched in his hands; Runaan’s thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn’t even thinking about the sword. Even when he returned to the dorms, later on, he was still distracted. All he thought about was how he did want to get to know Kai better.  

 _What a strange turn of events_ , Runaan mused as he slipped under the covers of his bed. 

He drifted to sleep with the lingering image of her soft green eyes lingering on his mind.  

* * *

Kai wandered into the classroom on Monday morning and took a seat in her usual spot. Like always she had her head glued in a book. At first, she failed to notice that someone was watching her. It wasn't until the Professor walked in and she finally put her book away and lifted her head to glance around. Then she noticed Runaan and he gave her a small smile from where he was sitting several rows away.   

The Orc watched as Kai averted her gaze and cast a nervous glance around the room. Then she busied herself with withdrawing her writing utensils from her bag. The lesson began and she didn’t look his way for the whole class. Runaan didn’t mind. He found it a bit difficult to concentrate on the lecture. After a while, he became engrossed in the topic and was able to stop thinking about Kai for a little while. Before he knew it, the bell chimed, signaling the end of their class.   

Kai was still bent over her desk, lost in thought. She scrawled down some notes down on a scrap piece of parchment while they were still fresh in her mind. Everyone else began packing up around her. Runaan lingered, wishing he could speak with her before she disappeared. When she was finished, Kai placed her belongings back into her bag in an organized fashion. Then she stretched her wrists for a moment. and then slung her bag over one shoulder and began walking up the wooden steps towards the door. Her light blue robes swished as she moved along the narrow walkway towards the stairs. She didn’t notice Runaan as he followed close behind until he called out to her.   

“Kai,” Runaan called out again, and she finally turned around.   

“Oh, hello Runaan.”   

“I always see you with a book,” Runaan teased as he drew closer. “Is real life that boring?”  

“It is,” Kai replied in a curt tone of voice, and the tiniest hint of a smile danced across her rosy lips. “Do you need something?”  

“No, but we do have the same class next so... may I walk with you?”  

“I guess we do,” Kai replied as she tucked her book against her chest and shrugged. “If you want. I’m not one for small talk.”  

“That’s fine,” Runaan grinned, and they began strolling down the spacious hallway towards their next lecture. “We don’t always have to talk.”   

Kai was silent as they walked and for the most part, she stared down at the floor. Runaan glanced down at her every so often. A part of him wanted to reach out and brush his fingers through her straight silky hair. It looked invitingly soft and the Orc forced himself to look away when he realized that he had been staring. Kai didn’t seem to notice and avoided looking at Runaan altogether.   

When they reached the classroom, Kai and Runaan were the first to arrive. Kai wandered down the steps towards her usual spot and Runaan didn’t follow. When Kai was sitting down, she glanced over at Runaan. A quizzical expression crossed her face. Runaan smiled at her as he took a seat in his usual spot a couple of rows down.   

“I don’t want to overwhelm you with my presence,” he explained.  

Before Kai could even think of a response he turned back around. She watched as he began unpacking his writing utensils from his leather satchel.   

Kai peered down at the back of Runaan’s head feeling a bit surprised. His hair was the color of dark chocolate and tied back into a loose ponytail that she studied for a few moments while struggling to think. She opened her mouth to say something and then, changing her mind, she shook her head with a small sigh.   

 _He doesn’t behave like I’m expecting_ , Kai thought to herself.  

She glanced around as other students started trickling in.  

 _I don’t know why I find that so surprising and yet interesting..._   

The lecture was, for the most part, uneventful for everyone. Kai enjoyed history as a subject but it wasn’t her favorite. She still listened to the professor with as much attention as she could muster. Today it was hard to concentrate when Runaan was sitting a couple of feet ahead of her. A female who Kai didn’t know the name of had taken a seat beside him moments before the Professor had walked in. She had greeted Runaan with a warm squeeze on his arm. He had greeted her kindly enough but when the lecture started he kept to himself. He seemed more interested in the topic than socializing, which Kai appreciated.   

Once again, a bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kai began packing up her things in a rushed manner. She wanted to squeeze in a quick trip to the library before her next class so she could inquire about a specific book. So, when she finished packing Kai hurried out of the room without giving Runaan a second glance.    

* * *

 

Runaan and Kai went on their separate ways and did not see each other again that day. They didn’t run into each other until closer to the end of the week.  

Runaan intended to seek her out so he could confirm they were still on for dinner and find out where she lived. He knew she didn’t stay in the dorms but was unsure of where her home was so he could accompany Kai to the restaurant.  

Kai was curious about the dinner as well. But, school always came first for the studious student. So, for a few days, all thoughts of the Orc and the date evaded her as she focused on finishing her papers. She also began studying for end of term exams, which were still several weeks away. Kai liked to over prepare, as she did with everything related to her education.   

Runaan hadn’t expected to run into Kai, but that was precisely what happened. It was nearing noon on Thursday morning. As he rounded the corner leading away from the library he was met with the end of a hard stack of books. They belonged to no one other than Kai.   

“Oh!” Kai gasped as the books threatened to slip from her hands.   

Her eyes widened as she realized who she had crashed into and Runaan effortlessly caught the two books that slipped from the top. He grimaced as he placed them back in their rightful place and he gingerly rubbed his chest for a moment.   

“Those are sharper than you’d think,” he joked.   

“I’m so sorry Runaan,” Kai mumbled.   

The Orc noticed that her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink color and she nervously glanced around for a moment before returning her gaze to him.   

“It’s quite alright,” he replied with a broad smile. “I was actually just looking for you.”  

“Me?”   

“Yes you, silly.”  

“What... do you... need?”  

“I don’t need anything...”  

Runaan paused as he realized that Kai’s armful of books looked rather heavy and her arms trembled lightly beneath her long-sleeved robe as she waited patiently for him to speak.  

“Can I help you with those?”  

“Oh, um...” Kai mumbled. "If you want.”  

“Where were you headed?”   

“Ah, I was heading to the library to return these.”   

“If you’d allow me...”   

Kai watched as Runaan lifted the stack of books from her arms and it seemed like he held them with next to no effort as they began walking back to the library. Kai was slightly uncomfortable with his grand gesture as she followed him but when she looked around nobody was giving them a second glance so she let out the breath she had been holding in and adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder.   

Once Runaan reached the front counter he dumped the books down with a dull thud and Kai strode forward with her parchment slip. She handed it to the on-duty librarian and they spoke in a hushed tone with one another for a few minutes while Runaan patiently waited nearby. When she was finished checking the books back Kai walked over to him with a small sigh.   

“Is something wrong?”   

“No, not particularly wrong. I forgot a book at home so it will be late now.”  

“I’m sure it’s alright, the librarians must know you very well.”  

“Yeah,” Kai shrugged. “They don’t give me any sort of special treatment though. I’ll have to pay the fee.”  

“I don’t think I’ve ever checked out a book before,” Runaan confessed.   

“Really?” Kai replied, and she sounded genuinely surprised.   

“Not everyone is as dedicated as you are.”   

“What do you mean by that?”   

The pair had started walking down the hall and Kai paused to stare up at Runaan with a confused expression. Her eyes studied his face for a brief moment before she chickened out and looked away again. Runaan had pleasant features to look at, with a strong chin and jaw. His skin was the color of moss green which complimented his amber eyes. Two stark white tusks jutted out between a full set of dark green lips and there was a small scar dashed across the bridge of his nose.   

“I know how hard you work,” Runaan replied, and his expression was kind. “There are plenty of students who don’t work even half as hard as you. I’m sure I’m one of them.”   

“Oh,” Kai whispered, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”  

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day? Am I interrupting anything?”  

Kai shook her head.   

“No, I have a bit more time before my next class, you’re not interrupting me.”  

“Excellent. I was hoping to talk to you about dinner tomorrow...”  

“Okay.”  

“Do you have an aversion to certain types of food?” Runaan started.   

“Not really.”  

“Alright, good.”  

“Do you have a place picked yet?”  

“Perhaps,” Runaan replied slyly, and he shot Kai a grin.   

“Well, if you don’t want to tell me then I guess we could just meet at the school gates and go from there?”  

“That works for me.”   

“Kai!”   

Kai turned towards the source of her name being called and was met by the sultry smile of her Elvish classmate Myren.   

“I thought you’d be in the library like usual,” Myren teased as he glided closer.   

Myren was a typically handsome Elvish man of noble status. He was tall, even by Elvish standards but Runaan still towered over him as he quietly waited close by. His hair was the color of silver and hung down past his waist. Today he sported a matching pair of silver robes and a leather book bag was slung over one slender shoulder.   

“Oh, yeah I was just there.”  

“I know you were waiting for my response to the study group on Saturday.”   

“Yes, are you free?”  

“I am. I will be there.”  

“Alright, see you then.”  

“See you,” Myren replied warmly, and he shot Runaan a curious glance before he turned back around and strolled away.   

“One of your friends?” Runaan inquired.   

“I wouldn’t call him a friend,” Kai shrugged. “He’s just part of the study group I run.”  

“You run a study group?”  

“It wasn’t my idea. I only agreed to do it because a handful of students begged me and they pay me with sweets.”   

“Wow,” Runaan laughed. “That’s amazing.”   

“I really should get going now.”   

“Okay, have a good class.”  

“Thanks,” Kai murmured, and she glanced up at Runaan for a brief second. “Are you done for the day?”  

“No, I have one more class in the evening.”  

“Okay, I hope it goes well.”  

Kai adjusted the strap of her bag once more and smiled at Runaan ever so slightly before walking down the hall away from him. Runaan watched her go with a grin plastered on his face that stayed there for the rest of the day. He ignored the teasing comments from his friends when they met for lunch in the dining hall and avoided talking about Kai altogether with anyone. He refused to admit just how much he looked forward to having dinner with the aloof Elf lest they never let him live it down.   


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally arrived. Kai tried not to let herself grow too nervous but had failed miserably the closer it got to eight o’clock. Part of her felt she was being silly that butterflies fluttered in her tummy but she tried to be kind to herself. She was not accustomed to going to dinner with men she barely knew. In fact, it was an entirely foreign concept to the twenty-two-year-old College student. She knew that certain parts of her personality made it hard for her to interact with people, but it was something she had grown used to over the years.  

Kai had no close friends. It was normal for her not to speak a single word to anybody for the vast majority of the day unless it was a professor or other College member. Holding the study group and a few other private tutoring sessions was the maximum extent of her social interactions and she never really questioned why she was so secluded.  

But now, Kai stood in front of her full-length mirror, nervously rubbing her hands down the front of her dark green dress, second-guessing if her attire was perhaps overdoing it. After fussing for a few more minutes she finally gave up and tossed a long black cloak over her shoulders before quickly exiting her apartment.  

It was a cool spring night free of rain. Summer was fast approaching and Kai was looking forward to a break. As much as she was dedicated to her studies, she knew that she needed to rest so that she didn’t burn out and start slipping. There was no room for error when it came to Kai’s education. Curiosity aside, the only reason why she followed through with dinner with Runaan was that she had finished her assignments ahead of time and had studied enough to her liking. School really did come before everything else.  

Kai walked quickly up the cobblestone road and within ten minutes she arrived outside the front gates leading into the College. For a moment she thought she had arrived too soon and then a deep voice called out to her.  

“There you are,” Runaan greeted her as Kai spun around. “You look beautiful in that dress.” 

“Thanks,” Kai mumbled nervously, and she silently hoped he couldn’t tell that she was blushing. “You clean up nicely.” 

“Don’t I?” Runaan laughed and brushed his thick green hands along the front of his dark blue tunic. “Thank you. Shall we?”  

“Sure.”  

Kai tried to calm her racing heart as she began following Runaan away from the college and down a well-lit street towards their destination. Runaan glanced down at her every so often, soaking in her beauty, but remained a respectful distance away so he didn’t make her uncomfortable. He knew he could be an idiot but it didn’t take a genius to know that social settings brought Kai mostly nothing but discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to screw things up.  

“How was your day?” Runaan inquired as they walked.  

Kai nervously played with the hem of her sleeve and glanced up at him before looking away again.  

“It was alright, a little hectic.”  

“You’ll have to tell me about it.” 

“It’s really not that interesting,” Kai laughed.  

“I disagree. This way,” Runaan smiled.  

He guided Kai towards a quaint looking building nestled between a bookstore on one side and housing on the other.  

“Have you ever been here before?” Runaan asked as he held the door open for Kai and ushered her inside.  

“No...” Kai replied quietly as she stepped inside and glanced around. “It looks nice.” 

“It’s my parent’s pub.” 

“Your parents own a pub?” 

“Yeah,” Runaan grinned. “Don’t worry, they’re not here tonight.”  

Kai couldn’t help but appreciate the warm atmosphere of the hall as Runaan guided her towards a two-seater table in a remote corner of the pub. A single candle burned in a little glass holder, giving off a nice soft light that added to the experience.  

“Runaan, this is why you wouldn’t work tonight?”  

Kai blushed as a female Orc approached their table. She stared down at Runaan with an amused expression on her face and rested a wooden tray against her hip with a small sigh.  

“It is, I gave you enough warning.” 

“Well, you’re lucky she’s pretty,” Runaan’s cousin replied, and she shot Kai a warm grin. “What would you like to drink sweetheart?”  

“O-Oh,” Kai stammered nervously and she chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. “I’ll have a honey ale please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Orbol began to stride away from them towards the bar. Runaan spun around in his chair with a small scowl.  

“You didn’t ask  _me_  what I wanted to drink,” he whined.  

“I know what you drink,” Orbol shot back, and then she disappeared to the back room.  

“Is she your sister?”  

“Orbol?” Runaan laughed. “No, thank goodness. She’s my cousin.”  

“Oh, I see.” 

“I have plenty of siblings that drive me crazy, I don’t need another one.” 

“How many siblings do you have?” 

“I feel like you’re learning so much about me,” Runaan joked as he rested his hand against his cheek with a cheeky grin. “But I don’t know anything about you.” 

“I’m not nearly as interesting,” Kai replied quietly and she shrugged. “I don’t have a big family like you do.” 

“I envy you a little bit. Growing up with three brothers and sisters wasn’t easy. I didn’t know what the concept of quiet was until I left home.” 

“Wow, that’s a lot of siblings.”  

Orbol returned a few minutes later with an ice-cold bottle of ale for Kai which she placed before her with an ever-present smile. Kai returned the sentiments and thanked her.  

“You’re welcome dear,” Orbol replied as she placed another bottle of ale before Runaan.  

“What if I didn’t want to drink ale tonight?”  

“Then you can have a dry throat all night,” Orbol replied smoothly.  

Kai couldn’t help but laugh. She quickly covered her mouth when Runaan shot her a hurt expression and quickly diverted her attention to taking a sip of ale.  

“What can I get you for dinner?”  

“What is your special tonight?” Kai replied.  

“It’s our famous chicken pot pie with all the fixings and cherry pie for dessert.” 

“That sounds delicious.” 

“I’ll bring it around in a few minutes dearie.”  

“Thank you.”  

Orbol once again ignored Runaan as she strode away without saying a word to him. The Orc grumbled something under his breath but he smiled when Kai raised one thin brow in his direction.  

“Perhaps this was not the right place to take you for our first date.” 

Runaan watched as Kai blushed and stared down at the table.  

“You don’t go out very often, do you?”  

A small frown dance across Kai’s pretty features and then she let out a small sigh.  

“Is it that obvious?”  

“Not unless you’re really paying attention,” Runaan replied softly.  

“I guess... I just find it unnecessary most of the time.” 

“Why is that?”  

“I... well,” Kai paused, and Runaan watched as she stared thoughtfully down at the bottle clenched in her hand. “You know I’m an overachiever at school.” 

“I do, and I admire that.”  

“You do?”  

“Yes. I’m sure it’s not hard to tell that I’m not the smartest Orc around. I spent most of my life fighting and wasting time more than anything else.” 

“Are you a member of the Fighter’s Guild?”  

“Yes,” Runaan nodded, and he took a sip of his drink. “It’s where I met most of my current friends.” 

“But you do alright with your studies?”  

“Yeah, you could say that.”  

“Are you failing any classes?” 

“Fortunately, no” 

“If he were failing anything his Ma would beat him to death.” 

Orbol grinned as she suddenly appeared at their table with two steaming plates of food. The pair thanked her and Kai wasted no time in tucking into the hot meal.  

“Wow, this is incredible.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Runaan replied, feeling pleased with himself.  

“This is honestly better than Open Water’s pies.”  

“Really? Ma will be happy to hear that.” 

“Where are your parents tonight?”  

“They have stepped back considerably over the years now that most of their children are grown and capable of working.”  

“So, this place is run by your family?” 

“For the most part, yes.” 

“That’s cute,” Kai replied quietly, and then she wrinkled her nose as she realized she’d said her thought out loud.  

“Sometimes having a family run business doesn’t always work, but we seem to have found a good rhythm.”  

“What do you do when you work here?” 

“Me? I usually tend the bar.” 

They were both silent for a while as they ate. Runaan couldn’t help but study Kai as she sat across from him with the light of the candle bathing her in a warm glow. He was fascinated by her and thoughts of the bet for the sword had completely evaded him the moment he’d seen her walking up to the College wearing a beautiful green dress. He wanted nothing more than to get to know her, to find out what she liked, disliked, her favorite books, to make her laugh and smile. He wanted to reach across the table and grab her hand but he refrained himself from making a move too fast. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. He knew that she handled life differently than most and he wanted to respect Kai’s boundaries.  

Kai could sense that Runaan was watching her as she glanced across the table and found that he had finished eating and now lounged back in his chair. She looked up at him after finishing the last morsel of her dinner and quickly wiped the corner of her fabric napkin across her pink lips. She couldn’t help but notice that a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he silently studied her.  

“Is there something on my face?” Kai finally asked, feeling rather nervous under his scrutiny.  

“No,” Runaan replied. “I just like looking at you.” 

Runaan decided to just be honest. Kai’s reaction was endearing. A deep blush crept across her cheeks and she nervously played with a strand of her hair as her eyes darted back and forth between his face and the table.  

“Why...is that?”  

“Because I like you, Kai.”  

Kai’s brows furrowed together as she struggled to process what Runaan was saying. She silently chewed her bottom lip for a long moment and glanced around the pub, studying all the other patrons that occupied nearby tables. She suddenly found herself having a hard time breathing as her throat started to constrict and a slight panic began to wash over her.  

“I uh, I don’t... I-I um-” 

“Kai,” Runaan murmured. “Look at me.”  

He scooted his chair a couple of feet closer so that his broad body was shielding her mostly from view of anyone else in the room. Kai coughed and glanced up at him before looking back down at her lap.  

“I’m sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable.”  

“You don’t find me weird?” 

“What do you mean?”  

“I mean,” Kai replied and sucked in a deep breath. “You don’t think I’m strange? I can’t even have a normal conversation with most people because m-my... heart races and I suddenly forget how to breathe.” 

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, wishing she hadn’t told Runaan that she was a nervous mess.  

“Ready for some de...” 

Runaan shot Orbol a weighted look. The Orc quickly got the hint and wandered off again, leaving them alone.  

“I’d like to discuss this more,” Runaan murmured once Orbol was gone. “But I know this isn’t the right place to do that.”  

Kai was utterly bewildered as to why Runaan wanted to talk to her more. She half expected him to politely end the night and never speak to her again but once again he wasn’t acting in a way that she expected which only made her feel more confused.  

“Why don’t we finish up with a piece of pie?” 

Kai lifted her head up at the mention of dessert and a small smile crossed her features.  

“What kind of pie again? Not that it matters,” Kai added hastily. “I love all kinds of pie.” 

“So, you’ve got a sweet tooth huh? Good to know.” 

The atmosphere between them had lightened considerably and Kai was able to finish their dinner without any more conflicting emotions. Runaan’s mother’s cherry pie was the most delicious pie she had ever eaten and after consuming her slice she felt much better. When they were finished, Runaan quietly led Kai out from the pub and back towards the College.  

Kai sucked in a deep breath of the crisp night air as they walked and she stared up at the bright half-moon for a moment, wondering quietly to herself how she had come to be on a date with an incredibly nice Orc such as Runaan.  

“I just wanted to say,” Runaan started.  

He watched Kai as she turned towards him. She had stopped walking several paces back and had been staring up at the sky when he spoke up.  

“I’m incredibly grateful that you agreed to come out with me tonight. I completely understand if you don’t wish to see me again, but I want you to know I think you’re wonderful.” 

Runaan meant every single word he said. He watched as Kai’s eyes widened ever so slightly and her brows furrowed together as she struggled to come up with a response.  

“I... I never expected you to be so... understanding.”  

“I know I can come across as a big dumb Orc,” Runaan joked. “Which to an extent is true.”  

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kai replied firmly, and she took a couple of steps forward so they were standing closer to one another.  

“That’s cause you’re sweet.” 

“Runaan?” 

“Yes, Kai?” 

“Do you have somewhere to be tonight?” 

“Absolutely not,” Runaan replied without hesitation.  

“I’m still a bit unsure,” Kai continued quietly, and she nervously rubbed her arm. “But I um... I like talking to you. If you have some time... and patience...”  

“I have all of that, Kai.”  

“My apartment isn’t far from here. Do you like tea?” 

“I love tea. Lead the way.”  

A smile danced across Kai’s face, a sight that Runaan thoroughly enjoyed. He continued to refrain himself from touching her as they began walking down the street towards her apartment. Kai was quiet as she walked but there was a flurry of emotions bubbling deep inside of her. She was fascinated by Runaan and admitted quietly to herself that she wanted to get to know him better as well when her free time permitted it. School still came first, as it always would for the devoted young student, but he had also piqued her interest.  

Eventually, Kai led Runaan to a small residential area that contained several small apartments. She wandered up the small stone steps leading to a door marked number fourteen and she fished around the pocket of her coat for a moment, searching for a key. Once she found it, Kai unlocked the door and strode inside with a small glance up at Runaan who followed close behind her.  

Her apartment was exactly as Runaan would have expected. Every bare inch of wall was covered in bookshelves crammed with books of all shapes and sizes. The first floor of her home was one open room containing both her kitchen, a fireplace on the far side of the room with a generous hearth, two reading chairs and a dining table. Kai had also brought in a desk and it was tucked in a corner of the room parallel to the stairs leading up to her bedroom. 

Kai cast Runaan a nervous smile and gestured towards one of the plush chairs near the fireplace.  

“Sorry it’s so cold in here, I have a habit of letting the fire go out.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Runaan replied lightly as he strode towards the heart while pushing up the sleeves of his tunic. “Let me get it started again.” 

“Okay,” Kai mumbled quietly. “I’ll get the kettle ready.”  

They were both silent for a few minutes as they busied themselves with their tasks. Runaan knelt in front of the fireplace and coaxed the still warm embers into lighting a fire again and when it was going, he placed a couple of logs vertically in the hearth. He fiddled with the placement for a few minutes until he was satisfied and then the Orc straightened back up and glanced towards where Kai was standing with her back facing him. He took a seat in of the chairs and patiently waited for her to join him.  

“What sort of tea do you like?” Kai called out, and she glanced back at him for half a moment.  

“Whatever you have is fine with me.”  

“Well, peppermint is my favorite.” 

“Peppermint sounds great.”  

“Okay,” Kai replied and she strode over to the hearth with a kettle clenched in one hand.  

She hung it over the crackling fire on a small silver hook and then sucked in a deep breath and took a seat in the chair opposite of Runaan.  

“I’m jealous that you live alone.”  

“Do you not like living in the dorms?” 

“It’s not terrible,” Runaan shrugged. “My roommate is alright but he’s a little obnoxious at times.”  

“This was my Aunt’s apartment. She passed away shortly before I started College. I was supposed to just move in with her but when she fell ill she left this place for me in her will.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Runaan replied sadly.  

“It‘s alright,” Kai shrugged. “I barely knew her. I’m grateful that she left me this apartment so my Father doesn’t have to pay for a dorm.” 

“So,” Runaan replied, his expression thoughtful. “Your Father pays for your schooling?” 

“Yes, he’s the reason I’m here.” 

“Care to elaborate?”  

Runaan was genuinely curious about Kai’s family.  

“Well,” Kai replied quietly, feeling bittersweet. “He’s worked my entire life doing hard labor and has saved every last piece of gold since I was born to be able to send me to a College like here in Cirrane.” 

Kai paused for a moment as a wave of homesickness washed over her. She hadn’t been back home for half a year now and speaking about her Father made her chest ache.  

“It’s why I take my studies so seriously. There is no room for failure. If I ever had to repeat a class I would feel terrible. I spend my allowance as wisely as I can because I know how hard he worked for every piece.” 

“Hearing that about you puts everything into perspective,” Runaan replied softly, and he smiled when Kai looked up at him. “I admire the love you have for you Father.” 

“He’s the most incredible man in my life, I owe him everything.”  

“It helps you’re the sweetest daughter.” 

Runaan rested his arms on the plush armrest and stretched his long limbs out before him with a content sigh. He was tired from sparring for most of the afternoon but no amount of exhaustion was going to keep him from spending time with Kai.  

“How long have you struggled with... social settings?”  

Kai had been staring thoughtfully at the fire when Runaan spoke. She blinked and turned her head towards the Orc briefly before looking away again.  

“Uh, I suppose for as long as I can remember,” she confessed quietly. “It was worse when I was younger.” 

“How so?” 

“I um, grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other’s business. My school was subsequently just as small and I was forced to interact more than I do in college.”  

“So, College has treated you better?” 

“Much better,” Kai replied with a small nod. “There are so many students that I get lost in the crowd. I prefer it that way.” 

The sound of the kettle boiling startled Kai and she hastily rose to her feet and busied herself with brewing two cups of peppermint tea. When it was ready she walked back over to where Runaan was sitting and placed two steaming cups of tea down on the small circular table separating the two chairs.  

“Smells good,” Runaan commented. “Thank you.”  

Kai smiled and before she sat back down, she slipped the long black coat off her shoulders and hung it up on a nearby hook. Then she took a seat and stared down at her hands for a while, her thoughts far away, while Runaan studied her form in the light of the fire.  

After some time, Kai became aware that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts and Runaan was still sitting there, quietly sipping on his tea. She blinked and sucked in a deep breath before turning to him with a nervous cough.  

“Sorry, I’m not very good at keeping up a conversation.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, Kai. I’m enjoying just being here with you.”  

Runaan watched as Kai’s cheeks flushed red and she nervously twisted her hands together in her lap as she struggled to speak.  

“You are?” 

“Of course,” Runaan chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

“I don’t... I don’t know why, but I think you’re interesting as well. I um... well I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.” 

“I’m a patient Orc. There’s no rush.” 

A soft smile spread across Kai’s lips as she took a sip of her now cooled down tea. Too many thoughts raced through her mind as she thought about what Runaan was offering her. Companionship was a foreign concept to her. She never gave it much thought, but suddenly everything had changed. She was nervous, that part was obvious, but her attraction to Runaan and fascination for the kind, respectful young Orc was terribly compelling.  

Runaan was pleased as well. He hadn’t expected their first date to go so incredibly well or to find himself so irrevocably attracted to Kai. Suddenly a million different ideas popped into his head at once. Things they could do together, places they could eat, desserts he could spoil her sweet tooth with, the milestones they could reach together. Runaan knew that he had had his fair share of dates but none of them made him feel like he did just spending a couple of hours alone with Kai. The feelings both startled and excited him.  

The pair chatted lightly about school for a while longer as they drank their tea. Eventually, Runaan noticed Kai stifling one too many yawns and he knew it was time to take his leave.  

“You’re tired.” 

Kai brushed back the curtain of hair hiding her face from view and gave him a sheepish smile.  

“Yes, I was up early this morning.” 

“I’m exhausted too, but I really enjoyed spending the evening with you.”  

“I enjoyed it too.” 

Runaan stood up from the chair and stretched his arms above his head for a moment. Kai quietly gathered their empty teacups and took them over to the counter. When she returned Runaan was standing by the front door and he smiled at her when she drew closer. He hesitated for a second before reaching out to gently grasp one of her hands and a lump formed in Kai’s throat as she nervously peered up at the Orc.  

 _I don’t think I could handle him trying to kiss me_ , Kai’s thoughts screamed, and she stiffened when Runaan started to move.  

However, Runaan had no intentions of kissing her properly so soon, although he wanted to. Kai watched, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as he raised her pale hand to his lips and he planted a soft kiss along her soft skin.  

“Goodnight, Kai.”  

Kai, looking visibly relieved although her cheeks were bright pink. She let out the breath she had been holding in and she smiled up at Runaan with a softness that took him by surprise.  

“Goodnight Runaan.”  

Runaan gave Kai a handsome grin and then he squeezed her hand lightly before releasing it. He turned away from her and stepped out onto the front steps of her apartment. Kai watched him go for a few moments before shutting the door and she leaned against it with a cheesy smile plastered on her face. She buried her face in her hands for a moment, feeling jittery.  

 _Why is he so sweet?_ Her thoughts whirled as she slowly composed herself and began making her way up to the second floor.   _I almost melt whenever he’s around..._  

Kai went to bed with her thoughts filled with the kind Orc. She couldn’t help but think about the way his soft lips pressed against her hand and she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. That thought sent a shiver up her spine and it was some time before she was able to fall asleep.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dreary morning and Kai hurried into the classroom looking visibly upset. Runaan watched as she quickly shuffled down the stairs towards her usual seat and plopped down with a sigh. He gathered up his writing utensils and hastily stuffed them back into his satchel before ditching his spot to go and sit beside her.  

“Good morning Kai,” he greeted her softly.  

“Oh, hello.” 

“Is something wrong?”  

“Not anymore,” Kai replied quietly as she pulled a small stack of parchment out from her bag. “I was up all night so I’m a bit tired.” 

“What happened?” 

“Just my own stupidity. When I left the apartment to go to a private tutor session, I accidentally left a pot of ink open...” 

Runaan watched as Kai glanced up at him and then she looked back down at her paper with a small frown.  

“My cat knocked the entire thing over and ruined my paper so I had to write the whole thing over again.” 

Kai’s breath caught in her throat for a moment but she quickly tried to cough it off. She didn’t understand why she got upset over the smallest things as she felt tears prick at her eyes and she silently chastised herself as she blinked them away.  

“You finished it, right? That’s all that matters.” 

“Just barely. I spent three weeks on the first draft so I’m just...  worried about the quality of this one.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be just as great,” Runaan replied softly, and he gently squeezed Kai’s hand underneath the table.  

“H-Hopefully,” Kai stammered, and she instinctively retracted her hand from his grasp.  

Luckily a moment later the professor strolled into the classroom and the lecture began, giving the pair no room for talk. The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful and at the end of the lecture Professor, Hiddleburg asked for everyone to hand in their papers. Before Kai could move Runaan snatched hers up and swiftly wandered down to the front of the class to hand hers in along with his own sadder looking one.  

When he returned Kai was already finished packing up but she waited for the Orc to come back. Runaan shoved his belongings into his bag while Kai stood patiently nearby and when he turned around he was surprised that she was there.  

“What is it?” Kai grumbled as Runaan grinned at her. “We have the next class together, don’t we?” 

“That we do,” Runaan replied smoothly. “You want to walk with me?”  

“Yes, I do.” 

“I’m honored.”  

Kai’s cheeks were starting to turn pink so Runaan quickly switched topics while they strolled down the hall.  

“I have a presentation coming up.” 

“Do you? For what class?” 

“Magical Theory.” 

“You’re taking a magic class?” Kai replied in a surprised tone. 

“Yeah,” Runaan laughed, and he shrugged. “I was just curious more than anything. I wasn’t sure if I’d like it or not but I find myself quite interested.” 

“Magic is my favorite subject,” Kai mused quietly with a small smile. “Particularly enchanting.” 

“Really? That sounds neat.” 

Before Kai knew it, they had reached the room to their second class of the morning. She found herself not wanting to stop their conversation as they took a seat together on one of the benches near the middle of the room.  

“You’re not sick of me yet, are you?” Runaan teased as he began pulling out his writing utensils. 

“Not yet,” Kai replied softly, and she couldn’t help but smile when Runaan playfully wiped his brow with a little sigh. 

“Phew, I’m doing alright then.” 

“So far.”  

A few minutes later the professor strode into the classroom and the lecture began. Today, Kai found it hard to concentrate on the topic. She was well ahead in her studies in all of her classes and so she didn’t necessarily need to pay very much attention. But Kai attended all of her classes regardless of whether she needed to or not. With Runaan sitting quietly beside her she couldn’t help but feel her attention slipping as her gaze drifted towards him more than once throughout the class. It didn’t help that Kai felt he looked exceptionally good in the crisp cream-colored tunic and light tan fitted trousers he had opted to wear that day. His hair was freshly washed, braided, and he wore a necklace made of long black twine with a small amulet of an Orcish rune. Kai found herself more curious about what the rune meant to him than the lecture and she hastily looked away when Runaan glanced over at her and shot her a cheeky grin.  

 _Stop staring at him,_ Kai silently berated herself.  _It’s probably so obvious._  

By the time class ended Kai had barely written any notes down in her notebook and she hastily began packing up before Runaan could make any comments about it. The Orc silently packed up as well and then the pair began making their way back up the stairs and into the hallway.  

“Where do you usually eat lunch?” 

“Lunch?” Kai replied distractedly as she had spotted Myren standing with a group of students nearby. “Oh, I um... I never eat lunch.” 

“Kai, you gotta eat more than one meal a day.” 

“I do... well, I try my best. Sometimes I don’t give myself enough time in the morning.”  

Myren had spotted Kai as well, and he gave her a little wave.  

“Uh, I should probably talk to Myren.” 

“Okay, so I’ll see you around?” 

Kai glanced up at Runaan for a long moment, and then she nodded.  

“Of course,” she replied quietly. 

Runaan grinned and began walking down the hallway towards the direction of the dining hall. He had wanted to kiss her cheek or something but he knew it probably would have only upset her and so he refrained himself. What he didn’t notice was the confused look a certain Elf sent his way before turning to greet Kai.  

“I keep seeing you with that Orc,” Myren commented lightly.  

“Runaan?” Kai replied with a small shrug. “Oh, yeah. He’s nice.” 

“Looks like it.” 

Kai opened her mouth to ask Myren what he meant by that but she quickly changed her mind and shook her head.  

“Are you coming to the library with me? Our presentation is on Wednesday.” 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Myren replied smoothly as he slung his long arm across Kai’s shoulders and began steering her down the hall. “That’s why I was waiting for you.” 

“Okay,” Kai mumbled and she wriggled out from under his arm as politely as she could.  

Myren chuckled softly at Kai’s reaction but kept a respectful distance from her as they continued walking towards the library. He couldn’t help but gaze down at her, which went largely unnoticed as Kai avoided looking at him the entire time they walked. Today she was wearing a black robe with long flowy arms and a more fitted bodice with small silver embroidered flowers along the seams.  

“Is that robe new? I’ve never seen you wear it before.” 

“Oh,” Kai replied with a small nod. “Yes. My Father sent it to me.” 

“It looks lovely on you.” 

Kai mumbled a small thanks and nervously adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Myren knew that she was uncomfortable being in public and so he often refrained himself from making such comments but after seeing her with the same Orc from the other day he couldn’t help himself. Kai was thoroughly confused as to why Myren was giving her compliments when he never really said those sorts of things to her. However, as soon as the Elves reached the library all thoughts outside of her schoolwork disappeared as she threw herself into her studies with great enthusiasm. Even after Myren had taken his leave to attend his next class Kai remained behind, choosing to spend her free period working out the final details for their presentation in a couple of days.  

The rest of the day passed by as normal. Kai didn’t see Runaan in the afternoon and when she left the College to return home she didn’t see him anywhere in the crowd either. She went home feeling rather tired from her lack of sleep the night before and so she had a light meal when she returned home and was fast asleep well before nine o’clock.  

* * *

 

Runaan was nowhere to be seen the following day. Kai realized that she had no idea what his schedule was like and so she tried not to be too disappointed that his grinning face never appeared while she was at school that day. She was actually silently relieved to have her sole distraction absent since it allowed her to focus on the very important presentation. She was due to present her project the next day with Myren for their advanced illusion class.  

The next morning started out like any other. Kai was awoken by the persistent mews of her cat, Zula, demanding that she be fed. She yawned and rolled up to a sitting position as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A small jolt of worry washed over her as she thought about the upcoming presentation. Public speaking always made her terribly uncomfortable and she was glad that most professors opted for written assignments instead. However, there were always a few Professors that were always trying to push students to interact to an uncomfortable degree by making them work together in groups or pairs.  

So naturally, Kai was feeling too nervous to eat that morning as she quickly gave some food to Zula and finished getting ready. She opted for a light gray robe that gave little to the imagination of her figure so she wouldn’t stick out. Then she ran a comb through her long hair before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl resting on her dining table that she shoved into her bag before leaving in a rush.  

Kai’s illusion class was almost an hour away but she decided to visit the library to inquire about a certain book for another class. Within ten minutes she arrived at the college and began making her way down the familiar halls while mostly staring down at the floor and avoiding making any eye contact with other students. As she drew closer, Kai reached into her back and began riffling for a piece of paper with the name of the book and author written on it. She did not notice the small gaggle of female humans as they also made their way down the hall.  

One of the girls was holding a spherical glass vial filled with light blue liquid. It was a plant vial, and would eventually blossom into a beautiful succulent. She turned her head to say something to her friend and then spun back around with a small giggle.  

“Isn’t it beautiful? He gave it to me last night-” 

Kai hadn’t anticipated anyone walking into her path but suddenly the girl was there and they both gasped as they collided with one another. The shatter of glass breaking echoed loudly in their ears as the vial broke upon making contact with the girl’s chest and there was a small moment of silence before she let out a loud scream of anger. Kai’s eyes widened in surprise and she struggled to stay composed as the girl began verbally berating her in front of her friends and whoever else was standing in the hall.  

“What is wrong with you!” The girl shouted, and she looked down at her tunic which was soaked with the blue liquid.  

Miraculously, no one had been cut by the shards of glass. Kai was taken aback by the girl’s outburst and she didn’t understand why she was being so loud.  

“I-I’m sorry, you stepped in front of me and I co-couldn't stop in time-” 

There was a loud crack as the girl slapped her hand across Kai’s face. A murmur or voices gasped and commented in a hushed tone.  

“How dare you,” the girl replied, her voice dripping with venom. She was being unnecessarily dramatic and it was drawing a crowd. 

Kai was almost paralyzed with panic. Her face stung where she had been slapped and it took every ounce of her energy not to begin crying in front of everyone. Humiliation washed over her as she was aware of so many eyes watching them and it made her feel physically sick.  

“I-I...” 

“Excuse me,” a voice cut in.  

Runaan had spotted Kai when she first walked into the College and followed her, hoping to have a small chat before she went on her way. He hadn’t witnessed the collision but when he rounded the corner to try and catch up, he Kai her just as she was slapped by another female student. He quickly went over to her, who was visibly shaking, and he strode between the two women with a scowl written on his face.  

“There was absolutely no need to resort to violence,” Runaan chastised the girl with a low tone of voice.  

She glared at the Orc with a haughty expression but also took a couple of steps back and glanced over at her friends who made no movement to help her.  

“This was clearly an accident.” 

“She’s ruined my robe.” 

“Alright, I will replace it.” 

“What about the gift from my lover?” 

“I’m sure he can get you another one,” Runaan replied smoothly. “Do you want to tell the Headmaster you slapped another student?” 

It was too much for Kai as she stood quietly behind Runaan. She reached out with a shaking hand and tugged on his tunic with her head bowed. Runaan quickly finished his conversation with the girl, promising to find her later and pay for the ruined garment. Then he spun around and grabbed Kai’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he steered her down the hallway towards a lavatory. As soon as he found one that was empty he strode inside with Kai and briskly closed the door behind them. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly.  

Tears silently slipped down Kai’s cheeks as she stared down at the floor while nervously wringing her hands.  

“Kai?” Runaan continued and he reached up to squeeze her shoulder. “You gotta breathe sweetheart.” 

“I-I just,” Kai gasped and then she began to cry harder. “I’m mortified." 

“I know, come here.”  

Runaan closed the gap between them and wrapped his thick warm arms around Kai’s tiny frame. She stiffened for half a moment and then she clutched her arms around his thick waist and cried into his chest for a few minutes. When she finally pulled away, she wiped at her face and then turned towards the mirror with a frown. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheek stung where she had been hit.  

“I look like a me-mess,” she sniffled. “My robe is soaked and I have a presentation in a few minutes.” 

“Are you wearing anything under your robes?” 

Kai shot Runaan a small glance and then she nodded.  

“Yes... but not proper clothes.” 

“What are you wearing?” 

“Um, trousers and an undershirt,” Kai mumbled.  

“Alright,” Runaan replied quickly and he began undoing the buttons of his coat. “You can have my tunic.”  

“What?” 

“Take your robe off and wear the tunic overtop of your undershirt.” 

“B-But,” Kai stammered and then she stopped and bit her lip for a moment. “Your tunic is far too big for me.” 

“Do you have a coat?” 

“Yes, in my bag.” 

“Alright,” Runaan replied as he shrugged out from his coat. “Tuck the tunic in and put on your coat. It shouldn’t look too bad.”  

“Are you sure?”  

“Of course, Kai. You don’t have enough time to go home, do you?” 

“No,” Kai sighed, and then she dropped her bag to the floor and began tugging on the strings holding her robe together. “I don’t.”  

Runaan lifted his tunic up and off while Kai hastily turned around and slipped out from her robe. A moment later the Orc’s arm appeared by her side as he handed her his dark blue tunic and began putting his coat back on. He tried not to stare too much as Kai dropped the robe to the floor, revealing a fitted pair of black breeches that hugged her form more than anything he’d seen her wearing before. The undershirt was thin enough to see through and Kai quickly tossed his tunic over her head. She was right, the shirt was far too big and dwarfed her slender frame but she hastily tucked the hem into her pants as best she could and then Runaan gathered up her soiled robe as she knelt down to retrieve her coat. When she was finished getting changed she straightened up and turned back towards Runaan with a small sigh.  

“You look great,” Runaan commented softly, and he reached out to grab her hand. “Nobody will notice.” 

“Yeah right,” Kai retorted and her brows furrowed together in concern. “So many people saw what happened.” 

“Don’t even think about them, they’ll forget it by the end of the day. Besides, how that girl treated you was outrageous. I’m sure most people just feel sorry for you.” 

“I-I just,” Kai whispered and then she quickly shook her head. “I have to get going.”  

Before Runaan could respond Kai quickly stepped forward to quickly plant a small kiss on his dark green cheek. His eyes widened momentarily and then a grin crept up on his face. Kai forced herself to ignore her racing heart and focus on getting through the morning in one piece.  

“Thank you Runaan.” 

“I’m just glad I could help.”  

“You did. I’ll see you later?” 

“Of course.”  

Despite how terrible Kai still felt she knew she had to follow through with class. What she really wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never surface again but she knew that wasn’t an option. With the image of her father in her mind, and Runaan’s warm touch still lingering on her skin Kai forced herself to take a deep breath and exit the lavatory with as much dignity as she could muster. She glanced around for a moment but nobody gave her a second look. And so, Kai rushed off to her illusion class, making it just in time, and Runaan watched her go with a smile on his lips. He had secretly thoroughly enjoyed seeing Kai wearing his tunic, although he didn’t make a comment right then lest it makes her uncomfortable. He just hoped that her presentation went smoothly so she could feel better and he looked forward to cheering her up later on when she was free. 

* * *

 When Kai entered the classroom she quickly took a seat in her usual spot. Myren had yet to arrive but she wasn’t worried about him since the Elf always seemed to arrive just in the nick of time to everything.  

She was slightly uncomfortable to not be wearing her usual formless robe but as she began taking out her writing utensils Kai got a whiff of Runaan’s scent from his tunic and she paused for a moment, feeling pleasantly surprised by how much she liked it.  

 _He smells like... something sweet,_ Kai mused quietly as she bowed her head and took another small sniff.  _Like sugar and an evergreen tree._  

Kai didn’t notice that two students sitting in front of her had sent a glance her way until they finally turned around to speak.  

“Hey Kai,” the female Elf greeted her.  

Kai’s eyes widened slightly and then she stammered out a small hey in return.  

“We saw what happened earlier with Anissa.” 

“O-Oh, you did?” 

“Are you alright?” 

Kai blinked, feeling confused.  

“Um, yeah I’m fine.” 

“Okay good,” the other student replied with a warm smile. “You didn’t deserve to be hit like that. Anissa is a horrible bitch.”  

“Thanks...”  

Once the pair had turned back around in their seats Kai let out the breath she had been holding in and a moment later Myren’s face appeared in the throng of students rushing in last minute. He hastily strode over to her and plopped down on the bench with a loud sigh.  

“Sorry about that.” 

“It's fine, you’re here... what?” 

Myren’s eyes had been glued to Kai’s torso and he quickly looked up at her face with a confused expression. He could tell that the tunic was about three sizes too big but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  

“I’ve never seen you wear anything but robes.”  

“Yeah, so? Don't bother me about it,” Kai grumbled quietly, and she tugged the sides of her coat closer together.  

“I wasn’t going to,” Myren replied quietly as the professor strode into the room. “You look good.”  

Kai ignored his comment and stared straight ahead as the professor walked in and began addressing everyone. Myren didn’t try to bring up her appearance anymore during the class and they both went up for their presentations with confidence in their material.  

* * *

 

When Kai left the classroom a couple of hours later she barely said goodbye to Myren as rushed up the steps towards the exit. She quickly left the room and began walking down the hall, barely containing a smile, which was unusual for her. The presentation had gone perfectly, which left Kai feeling completely pleased with herself. She had almost forgotten about the morning’s accident until she noticed a couple of students eying her with sympathetic expressions. She chose to ignore them and swiftly made her way to the dining hall with the thought of hopefully finding Runaan.  

Runaan had returned back to his dorm to put on a tunic and while Kai was in class he had returned to the girl, whose name he learned was Anissa. He paid the price of the robe that had supposedly been ruined without hesitation so he could avoid a hassle. He didn’t understand how a little bit of spilled liquid from a vial had ruined the fabric but he wasn’t going to argue with the snotty girl and so he simply gave her the gold and moved on.  

Then, he took a trip to two stores, including his parent’s pub where he convinced his mother to part with some of her freshly baked tarts so he could surprise Kai with something sweet when they ran into each other next. So, by the time he spotted Kai who was also searching for him, the small box of sweets was tucked snuggly in his bag and a grin spread across his face when he spotted her across the hall. He was relieved to see her smile as she turned around and their eyes met.  

“Am I to take your smile as good news?” Runaan greeted her.  

“Good enough,” Kai replied as he approached. “The presentation was successful.” 

“I’m so glad, Kai.” 

“Me too, it helped me to get over what happened. Well... you helped as well.”  

“I’m happy to help,” Runaan replied softly. “When is your next class?” 

“Uhh, I have around an hour.”  

“Excellent. Will you come with me to the gardens for a little while?”  

“Don’t you need to eat lunch?”  

“I had a late breakfast,” Runaan replied with a wave of his hand. “I’d rather spend some time with you.”  

“Well then, how can I say no?”  

Kai found herself returning Runaan’s smile and she quietly followed him down a hall towards the College gardens located in the center of the property. It was a beautiful area teeming with every plant and flower imaginable. The smells that wafted from the gardens were always wonderful and in the very center of gardens was a stunning fountain complete with the statue of the founder of the College. The Elf stood surrounded by cement fauna of all types and water streamed from her outstretched hands, creating an overall beautiful atmosphere.  

Runaan led Kai towards an unoccupied bench in a more secluded area since it was mostly hidden from view behind big rose bushes. Kai plopped her bag down on the ground beside her and let out a small sigh, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She didn’t realize how nicely the day had turned out since she had spent her entire morning indoors.  

“So, I hope you won’t be upset when I say I have something for you.”  

“Why would I be upset?”  

Kai shifted her legs so she was facing Runaan and although looking at him still sent made her nervous she forced herself to meet his warm gaze. It was the least she could do after he’d been so kind to her earlier.  

“I don’t know,” Runaan replied with a cheeky grin, and he shrugged. “I don’t want you to think I’m just trying to win you over with things.”  

“I don't think that.”  

“Firstly,” Runaan continued as he began opening his satchel. “ _Your_  robe was actually ruined as well.” 

“It was?” Kai replied with a confused expression. “How?”  

“I’m not sure how you didn’t get cut by the broken glass but it ripped the front of your robe, plus whatever was in the vial left a strange stain.”  

“Oh,” Kai mumbled, and she frowned. “How inconvenient.”  

“Now, I know it’s not the exact same shade, but I hope this will be a worthy replacement.”  

Kai’s eyes widened in surprise as Runaan pulled out a long grey robe from his bag. It was a lighter grey than the one she had been earlier and the stitching was a bit more delicate. She lightly ran her hand along the material and she was impressed by the softness.  

“I... wow, this is much nicer than what I had.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Like it?” Kai replied quietly, and she looked up at Runaan with furrowed brows. “I um, I think it’s lovely.” 

“I’m glad,” Runaan replied, and he practically beamed with satisfaction as having picked out a worthy article of clothing for her.  

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know, I wanted to.” 

“You also paid Anissa,” Kai continued as she clenched the robes with both hands. “You shouldn’t have done that. I could have paid...” 

“Kai please don’t take this the wrong way,” Runaan started, and he reached up to brush a strand of Kai’s hair behind her pointed ear.  

“Your money is precious and by no means should be wasted on a stupid girl like Anissa. You have more important purposes for it.”  

Kai bit her lip to stop it from trembling as she glanced between Runaan’s face and her lap.  

“My money has been sitting around collecting dust. I hardly ever use it for anything outside of alcohol and food, which I get for free from my parent’s pub anyways. It was my deepest pleasure to buy you a new set of robes and pay off Anissa.”  

“Thank you,” Kai whispered quietly. “Really, I’m touched.”  

“That’s not even the best part you know.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Runaan’s cheeky grin appeared once more as he reached into his bag and produced a small wrapped package, which he opened to reveal several scrumptious looking butter tarts. Kai’s eyes lit up as she realized what he had been talking about.  

“You’re right,” she replied with a small laugh. “That is the best part.” 

“Eat up, I’m assuming you haven’t had a full meal today?” 

“No,” Kai replied as she snatched up one of the tarts and took a bite. “Oh, my goodness.”  

“Are they good?” 

“They’re incredible!”  

“I’ll let my Ma know you like them.” 

“Your mother made these?” Kai replied as she wiped some crumbs from her lips.  

Runaan had to physically refrain himself from staring Kai’s lips as he answered her question. He was incredibly relieved that she hadn’t gotten mad over the new robe since he’d experienced negative reactions to gifts in the past.  

“She did.” 

“Does she bake all the sweets at the pub?” 

“Pretty much.”  

“I’m jealous she’s  _your_ mother,” Kai replied, and she dramatically pouted her bottom lip for a moment.  

“Is your mother not the baking type?” 

Runaan immediately regretted his words the moment he saw pain momentarily flash across Kai’s face. She quickly smoothed it into a neutral expression and gave a small shrug before popping the rest of the tart into her mouth.  

“I wouldn’t know, she died when I was young.” 

“Oh Kai,” Runaan ran his hand along his head with a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry, sometimes I don’t think before I open my mouth.” 

“It’s really okay, honest.”  

Somewhere nearby a bell tolled, signaling quarter to.  

“I should get to class,” Kai said softly.  

“I’ll keep the robe until you’re done. Can I come by later?”  

“Sure,” Kai replied as she gathered her bag and stood up. “But only if you bring the rest of those tarts.” 

“Deal.” 

Runaan stood up as well and slung the robe over one arm as well as the strap of his bag over one broad shoulder. Kai finished adjusting her satchel and peered up at him for a brief moment.  

“I’m done class at six.”  

“Okay, I’ll see you later Kai.”  

Kai left the gardens feeling both grateful and confused. She was incredibly appreciative of Runaan and all he had done for her that day but at the same time, she wondered how somebody so wonderful could come into her life so suddenly and turn her world upside down. A week ago, she never gave a second thought about love or companionship and suddenly all she wanted to do was be with Runaan, to make him smile his cheeky little grin and feel his lips against hers. The realization excited her but at the same time, she worried about slipping in her studies.  

 _That won’t happen,_  Kai told herself firmly as she made her way to class. _He knows how much my education means to me._ _If I can’t have dinner with him he’ll understand. If I need time to study he won’t be mad... won’t he?_

With that final thought, Kai wandered into her next classroom and plopped down on the bench in her usual spot, completely unaware of any sympathetic glances that were sent her way. She quickly pulled her writing utensils out from her bag and began writing a few notes down before the lecture started.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Before Kai knew it, Friday had once again rolled around and she was looking forward to another dinner with Runaan. They had spoken about it on Wednesday when he had dropped by, as promised, with the rest of the butter tarts his Ma had made. They had enjoyed the evening drinking tea and talking about anything that came to mind. It was an evening the young students had thoroughly enjoyed and even Kai could admit that energy between them was vivid. More than once she found herself shivering when Runaan touched her hand, brushed a strand of her hair or looked at her a certain way that made her stomach twist into knots.  

Today, Runaan and Kai sat together in the library pouring over a rather large and dusty tome, collectively conducting important research for one of their history classes. They had both ditched lunch that day to get a head start on the final paper for that class’s term and Kai was enthusiastically musing over potential topics they could write about while Runaan listened intently.  

“I’m sure he’s expecting the majority of the class to simply write about the war itself but I think we could dig a little deeper.” 

“If I didn’t have you putting ideas in my head, I’d probably write about just the war too,” Runaan teased.  

Kai shot him an amused smile and then she quickly continued perusing the tome, reading the text faster than Runaan ever could. What they failed to notice as they worked was that a certain Elf was watching them from a nearby table, looking rather unimpressed.  

“What if you wrote about-” 

“Runaan!”  

The pair looked up from their table to see two massive Orcs jogging over to them.  

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Snat laughed, and he quickly lowered his voice when someone shushed him. “You’re supposed to be at the guild meeting.” 

“What are you talking about?” Runaan replied in an annoyed tone of voice. “The meeting is tomorrow.” 

“No, it’s not,” Gragor hissed. “Borgan told you that so you wouldn’t show up and lose your spot!”  

Kai watched as Runaan clenched his hands into fists and muttered something under his breath in Orcish. Whatever they were talking about, which she assumed was related to the Fighter’s Guild. It was obviously important to him.  

“Go on,” Kai whispered quietly.  

Runaan looked over at Kai with a small frown.  

“Go!” Kai hissed more urgently. “I’ll see you later.”  

“You’re the best,” Runaan replied and he quickly lurched out of his seat.  

Before he left Runaan couldn’t help but plant a quick kiss on Kai’s cheek which caused her to blush and become flustered. He didn’t wait to see her reaction and quickly rushed out from the library with his friends hot on his heels. A tiny smile danced across Kai’s lips as she turned back around in her chair and glanced down at the desk. It was then that she realized Runaan had left without his bag or any of his belongings.  

 _Oh well_ , she thought quietly as she slid the book closer to her.  _I’ll get it back to him later._   

Myren had watched the little kissing scene with a sour expression and when the Orc was gone he ditched his table and quickly made his way to Kai’s, his dark green robes flowing serenely around him as he walked.  

“Studious as always,” he greeted her lightly.  

Kai glanced up at Myren and then she shrugged. The Elf quickly plopped down in the unoccupied seat beside her and glanced down at the bag resting on the floor beside him.  

“You have two satchels now?” He inquired, feigning innocence.  

“What?” Kai replied distractedly and then she looked down at the floor. “Oh, no... it’s not mine.” 

“Is it... that Orc? What’s his name...”  

“Runaan,” Kai replied curtly. 

“Right, Runaan. You two seem close.” 

Kai frowned as she flipped the page of her book and she jotted down a few words.  

“Do you need something, Myren?” 

“No, not really. Have you been preparing for exams?”  

“You know I have.” 

“Yes, I do. Silly question.” 

Kai didn’t reply and there was a slight awkwardness between them as she continued to work. Myren drummed his pale, slender fingers along the dark oak table for a moment, content to just watch Kai write. Eventually, the Elf grew annoyed by his presence and placed her quill down with a frustrated sigh.  

“Myren, are you sure there’s something you don’t need?” 

“I’m sure. Am I bothering you?” 

“I just find it hard to concentrate with you sitting there.” 

“Alright, I’m terribly sorry.” 

Myren gracefully rose to a standing position and he reached out to gently squeeze Kai’s shoulder. She resisted the urge to tell him off and simply picked her quill back up to keep writing.  

“We’re still on for Saturday?”  

“Yes.” 

“Okay, we’re meeting at the College gates this time.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s Sasha’s turn to choose where we go.” 

“Oh,” Kai mumbled. “Okay.” 

“Don’t study too hard,” Myren teased as he began to walk away. 

“Bye.” 

Kai glanced back at his slender form for a brief moment before returning to her notes. She was utterly confused by Myren’s behavior but she decided it wasn’t worth the energy trying to figure out what was up with the Elf. So, she let it go and focused on gathering enough information so she could begin the draft of her paper. She also took some notes for Runaan, writing down possible topics and books he could look into for his own paper. Before she knew it, the afternoon had rolled around and Kai started cleaning up her things so she could go to her last class of the day in a little while. This time she cleaned up earlier than usual since she decided to pay a visit to the Fighter’s Guild to deliver Runaan’s bag back.  

* * *

 

Kai had never stepped foot inside the Guild’s building and she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as she glanced around, unsure of where to even begin looking for Runaan. She wandered down the main hallway for a minute, simply following the sounds of fighting, but when she reached several different corridors leading in different directions Kai grew confused and so she simply stood in the middle of the hall wondering which way to go.  

“Can I help you?” A voice called out.  

Kai spun around and was greeted by a tall Orc. She recognized him as being one of the friend’s at Runaan’s table from the first night but she was unable to mention it as she nervously ran her hands while forcing herself not to look away.  

“Oh, I was um, just looking... for Runaan.” 

“Runaan is in the pits,” Borgan grunted, and he pointed to a corridor on her left. “Straight down that way.” 

“T-Thank you.”  

Kai quietly cursed her nervousness as she quickly sprinted down the hallway, unaware of the amused expression on Borgan’s face as he watched her go. Within a few minutes, she arrived into a vast open room that held around a dozen circular fighting pits. Only around half were occupied and as Kai wandered forward, her feet making soft crunching noises against the soft sandy floor, she spotted Runaan in one of the pits locked in a fight with another Orc opponent.  

A small crowd of Orcs and men were gathered around the fence of one fighting pit in particular and they cheered on Runaan and the other Orc respectively. Kai kept her distance, but she watched with great fascination as Runaan fought, her pulse racing slightly. His tunic had been removed and sweat freely poured down his perfectly chiseled torso. He swung his blunt sword with more grace than Kai had been expecting and she found it hard to take her eyes off him as he fought with every fiber of his trembling muscles. 

“Hey, ain't that yer girl?” Somebody called out, and Kai was suddenly aware that she had been spotted. 

A blush crept across her cheeks as she felt several eyes on her. Runaan finally spotted her and he quickly dropped his sword in surrender, much to his guildmate’s disappointment.  

“Shut up,” Runaan growled with a cheeky grin as he ducked under the fence. “You know I would have won.”  

Kai couldn’t help but smile back as Runaan snatched up a small cloth, which he used to wipe at his sweaty face while he strolled towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as she got an unobstructed view of him, and it suddenly occurred to Kai just how big the Orc really was.  

“Hey Kai. Did you have trouble getting here?”  

“Um no,” Kai replied quietly. “One of your friends helped me.” 

“Good, so they do have some manners.” 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“You’re never bothering me,” Runaan replied warmly and he gestured for Kai to follow him to a nearby table.  

When they reached it, Runaan picked up a wooden ladle and dunked it into a barrel of water. She watched as he drank deeply for a long moment and then he scooped another spoonful and dumped it on top of his head.  

“Ahh, much better.” 

“Your fighting skills are impressive,” Kai commented.  

“You’re too sweet,” Runaan replied as he turned back to her. “Was there any particular reason for coming to see me?”  

“Oh yeah,” Kai laughed, and it was then Runaan noticed she had two book bags slung over her shoulder. “You left this in the library.” 

“I completely forgot. Thank you, Kai.” 

Their hands brushed against one another as Runaan took the strap Kai’s hand and she almost shivered.  

“I know we’re seeing each other later but I wasn’t sure if you’d need anything from your bag.” 

“I appreciate you coming all this way.”  

Kai was aware that Runaan’s friends were staring. The attention made her feel terribly uncomfortable but she tried to ignore the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Seeing Runaan, even if it was only for a few minutes made her feel happy and so it was worth the discomfort.  

Runaan finished drying himself off and tossed his tunic back on, completely oblivious to how much of an effect he had on Kai. Then he walked with her back to the exit of the Guild and they left with affirmations to one another about how much they looked forward to dinner.  

“Are you sure you won’t be too tired?” Kai asked, her expression sweet.  

“I’d have to be dead not to want to have dinner with you,” Runaan replied, his voice deep and husky.  

Something about the way he looked at Kai made a lump form in her throat.  

“Okay,” she stammered quietly. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Have a good class.”  

* * *

 

It was later in the evening and eight o’clock had finally arrived. Kai exited her apartment, locking the door behind her. Tonight, she wore the gray robe Runaan had purchased for her, and it practically shone like silver in the light of the moon as she strolled down the steps to where a handsomely dressed Runaan waited for her. He had spent a long time soaking in a bath after his sessions at the Guild and had taken great effort in making himself as presentable as possible for Kai, which didn’t go unnoticed.  

“Wow, that robe suits you perfectly.” 

“Thank you,” Kai murmured, blushing. “You look so handsome.”  

“Don’t tease me now, Kai.” 

“I’m not,” Kai retorted firmly, and she laughed when Runaan winked at her.  

“Shall we?”  

“Yes.”  

The couple began walking down the street towards their destination. Runaan hadn’t told Kai where they were going but she knew wherever it was the food would probably be great. Not that she cared about the food. Kai was infinitely more interested in the Orc walking quietly beside her, and she unabashedly glanced up at him every so often, openly admiring his tall muscular form in a fitted pair of dark leather breeches and what looked like a new tunic the color of deep burgundy.  

Runaan could feel her eyes on him and so at some point during their walk he reached out and took her hand. Kai’s skin was smooth and soft, a stark contrast to his and thick calloused hand. He could feel her jump ever so slightly under his touch and she peered up at him with an unreadable expression.  

“Is this alright?” He asked softly.  

Kai glanced back down at their hands and then she sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his hand firmly with a small nod.  

“Yes.”  

A triumphant grin spread across Runaan’s face and they continued making their way down towards the heart of the city. Kai grew more curious the longer they walked, but she tried to focus on remembering to breathe. The streets were mostly empty save for other nightly dinner goers and party seekers. Nobody paid them any attention but she was nervous nonetheless. However, something about Runaan’s hand firmly gripping hers brought Kai a comfort she hadn’t known she wanted until tonight.  

Eventually, they arrived at a small Tavern that was quieter than Kai had been expecting. Inside, the atmosphere was warm and relaxing.  

“Have you been here before?” Runaan asked as he ushered Kai into a seat.  

“No, I haven’t.” 

“It has delicious food, almost as good as my pub.” 

A young servant came waltzing by and took their drink order. When she was gone, Runaan and Kai poured over a small parchment menu for a few minutes.  

“What would you recommend?” 

“If you like smoked ham then you’ll love this one,” Runaan replied as he pointed to an item.  

“I’ll have that, then.”  

Kai felt more comfortable with Runaan than she ever had before and it showed in their interactions. He scooted his chair so he was sitting closer and he loved the little smiles Kai sent his way whenever he brushed his thumb along her cheek or made a cute comment. She still blushed under his watchful gaze but she was able to make eye contact for longer periods of time and when he cracked a particularly funny joke she genuinely laughed until she was out of breath.  

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The smoked home was just as delicious as Runaan said. Dessert was even better as the servant came around with two slices of freshly baked apple pie. After a couple of hours spent eating, drinking, and conversing with one another to their heart’s content the young couple finally took their leave and Runaan accompanied Kai back to her apartment.  

In just a short amount of time, Runaan had come quite suddenly into Kai’s life and changed it forever. Two weeks ago, she never imagined she’d find herself walking hand in hand with the Orc, soaking in the beautiful glow of a full moon, wishing the night wouldn’t end.  

She also thought about things she hadn’t expected she's care about. When they would kiss properly, how it would go. She was nervous about kissing Runaan since she had no experience herself. That led to worrying thoughts about other things that only twisted her stomach into knots with both panic and excitement.  

Runaan seemed to be thinking about kissing as well, for when they reached the front steps to Kai’s apartment he lingered, not wishing to let go of her hand. Kai gave him a nervous laugh but she forced herself to face him after unlocking her door and she smiled when he reached out to take her hand again.  

“Thank you for dinner.” 

“Thank you for coming,” Runaan replied, his voice low. “Kai...” 

“Listen,” Kai replied hastily, and she stepped closer. “My heart is going to burst out of my chest so if you’re going to kiss me please do it now.”  

Runaan blinked, and for half a second he was surprised by Kai’s bluntness but then he quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping one firm arm around her waist while the other reached up to cup her pale cheek. Kai quickly squeezed her eyes shut and a moment later she felt the Orc’s lips press against hers in a firm kiss. 

The softness of their embrace took Kai’s breath away and she instinctively leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around Runaan’s thick neck. He snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling their body’s closer together.  

The feeling of his tusks pressed firmly on either side of Kai’s mouth was an interesting yet welcomed sensation. Runaan was spurred on by her positive physical response and he lightly squeezed her slender waist as he kissed her again and again until they broke apart for air.  

“I-I um,” Kai whispered breathlessly, her voice shaking as she struggled to form a sentence. “Wow.”  

“You taste sweet,” Runaan replied with a small growl and he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth.  

Kai shivered and she slowly retracted her arms. Runaan quickly gathered her hands up and kissed her knuckles. He grinned as Kai gave him a dreamy look, still stunned by the adrenaline that coursed through her from experiencing her first kiss.  

“I have a confession,” Kai finally spoke, and she stared down at their hands for a long moment. “I’ve never... n-never kissed anyone before.” 

“Are you serious?” Runaan replied in a surprised tone.  

Kai nodded her head and she nervously bit her lip as she gazed up at the Orc.  

“Then... I’m absolutely honored.”  

Kai felt an ache in her chest that she’d never felt before as she peered up at Runaan’s grinning face. She didn’t know what to think about how he made her feel. All knew she was that Runaan was the most incredibly kind man she’d ever met and, despite all of her fears and personal issues she wanted to keep seeing him.  

 _If this is what it feels like when you’re falling in love then I must admit it’s a pretty fantastic feeling,_  Kai mused quietly to herself as they both leaned in for another kiss.  

After a long moment, Runaan pulled away and he took a couple of steps back down the stairs towards the street so that there was no temptation to try and push things any further.  

 _There’s no rush,_ he thought firmly to himself.  

“I like you so much Kai,” Runaan called out to her, and he sucked in a deep breath. “I hope I can continue to make you smile.”  

He watched as Kai’s brows furrowed together for a moment and then a warm smile spread across her lips as she leaned against her door. Her cheeks were still bright pink and the moonlight bathed her in a beautiful white light so that she appeared like a goddess before him.  

“Goodnight Runaan.” 

“Sweet dreams.”  

* * *

 

When Kai woke up the next morning she stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking about nothing in particular. Last night’s events suddenly flooded over her and a smile danced across her lips as she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes.  

 _Was that a dream or did Runaan really_ _kiss me?_  She thought with a tiny grin, knowing fully well that it hadn’t been an elaborate dream. No, they really had kissed last night and just thinking about it made Kai’s heart flutter in her chest.  

Kai continued to lay around in bed for a little while longer but then she finally got up so she could begin her day. First, she took a quick bath and washed her hair, which she then brushed into a single plait before getting dressed. Today she opted for a well-worn yet comfortable pair of breeches and a tan colored tunic. When she was finished getting ready Kai then wandered downstairs and fed her cat before exiting her apartment so she could get in a small trip to the market before it was time for her study group.  

Around an hour later Kai returned home with a basket full of fresh produce which she quickly put away in the pantry. After she was finished with the rest of her chores Kai took a seat at her desk and started writing up the first draft for her newest assignment, which she worked on for a couple of hours before stopping to have a light bite to eat. Then she continued to work, as she always did on a typical Saturday until it was time to leave her apartment once more.  

When it was nearing three o’clock Kai said goodbye to her cat and left her apartment, pausing to make sure the door was locked behind her. She wore a long black coat overtop of her attired which flowed lightly in the afternoon wind as she began walking up towards the College. As she drew closer Kai spotted a small group of people, including Myren, standing near the gates, and everyone greeted her as she approached them. Myren eyed her unusual attire with slightly raised brows but said nothing. 

“Hello,” Kai replied curtly with a small smile. “Are we all here?”  

“Sasha’s not-” 

“I’m here!” Sasha called out as she rushed towards them from the College.  

Kai turned towards the tiny human girl as she jogged over to them, nearly tripping over her coat which was far too long for her. She hastily adjusted her book bag, which was sliding off her tiny shoulder and she grinned up at Kai.  

“Sorry, I fell asleep at the library.”  

“It’s alright, I just got here.”  

“Shall we?” Myren chimed in. “Lead the way, Sasha.” 

“Oh, right. This way guys!” 

Kai trailed several paces behind the young group of students with Myren walking a couple of feet beside her. He glanced down at Kai’s appearance, noting that it was the second time he’d seen here outside of her normal attire of a shapeless robe. Kai seemed to sense him staring and she glanced up at him with a confused expression.  

“Are you alright, Myren?”  

“Yes of course, why do you ask?”  

“You’ve been acting a little strange lately,” Kai replied curtly. “Unless I’ve been imagining it.” 

“You’ve been acting differently too,” Myren teased quietly.  

Kai shot him a glance with one of her thin brown brows raised in confusion.  

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that Orc- I mean, Runaan.”  

“So? I don’t act any different around Runaan...” 

“Are you sure about that?” Myren replied slyly.  

Kai opened her mouth to respond but she was distracted as he realized where they were headed. Her eyes landed on the quaint little building of Runaan’s family pub and they widened ever so slightly in surprise.  

“We’re going here?” She blurted out.  

“Yeah,” Sasha replied loudly as she spun around to face the group. “Is that alright?” 

“Uh of course,” Kai mumbled.  

She ignored the curious stare coming from Myren and quickly stepped inside the pub, following behind the gaggle of other students. Everyone quickly found the largest table that would hold them all and began dragging chairs over and unloading their notes and writing utensils from their packs.  

Runaan stood behind the bar with another Orc, idly wiping down the counter as they chatted. He looked over at the door when it opened and he eyed the students curiously as they trickled inside.  

“Big crowd,” his brother grunted.  

“Yeah...” 

Runaan’s eyes widened as the last two people strolled inside and he spotted Kai’s pretty face. She glanced around with a slightly uncomfortable expression as she walked towards the designated table and dropped her bag down on one of the chairs. He watched as her eyes swept towards the back of the room and she also spotted Runaan. He grinned at her, and she returned a small smile before turning back to Myren to ask him something. He responded and so she slipped her coat off, and after slinging it across the back of her chair she began making her way towards the bar.  

“Admit it,” Runaan greeted Kai with a cheeky grin as he leaned against the counter. “You’re only here for the pie.” 

Kai’s laugh was like music to his ears.  

“You might not believe me but this wasn’t my idea.” 

“It wasn’t?” 

“One of the younger students, Sasha, got to pick the location this week.”  

“She’s got good taste,” Yorgul boasted.  

Kai sent a curious glance his way.  

“Kai, this is one of my brothers, Yorgul.”  

Yorgul was almost twice as big as Runaan, which Kai didn’t think was possible, and he stood a good head taller than.  

“Hello,” Kai replied softly.  

“So, you’re the girl my brother’s been ditching work for,” Yorgul replied with a small wink, and he stuck his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you.”  

Kai quickly shook his massive hand and her cheeks turned red at his comment.  

“I haven’t been skipping out,” Runaan argued as he lightly shoved his brother. “Don’t tell lies.”  

“Whatever, I can see why you do. She’s pretty.”  

“Go on, stop bothering us and find something to do.”  

“Whatever you say,  _big_ brother.”  

When Yorgul was gone Runaan turned to Kai with an apologetic smile.  

“He’s your younger brother?”  

“Yeah,” Runaan laughed. “I know it doesn’t look it.” 

“So, is it alright that we’re all here?” 

“Absolutely, stay as long as you want.” 

“Okay,” Kai replied. “Thank you.” 

“Can I get you a drink?” 

“Oh, yes, please. Can I have two bottles of honey ale?”  

“Sure.”  

Kai waited as Runaan disappeared to the back for a moment and when he returned, he handed her two ice-cold bottles of honey ale.  

“It’s on the house, cutie.”  

Kai blushed and stuck her tongue out at Runaan for half a second, earning herself a chuckle as she turned around and walked back over to the table. A moment later some of the other students wandered up to the bar as well and Runaan was preoccupied with serving them for a few minutes.  

When everybody was comfortable, Kai began the study group. It was fairly quiet inside the pub. So, for the most part, Runaan was able to get a good look at how his studious partner helped others with their education. She operated much like a professional teacher and he was impressed with how intently everyone listened to her.  

 _She could easily be a professor, Runaan mused_ quietly to himself as he cleaned a glass mug. _I wonder if she knows what she wants to do after graduation yet._  

It was a question that his parents harassed him about constantly, but Runaan was simply unsure. He leaned towards working for the Guild because fighting came more easily to him than any of the arcane subjects. However, he found himself enjoying something about the school setting, which only left him feeling more confused about his future.  

After a couple of hours spent studying the group finally stopped working and ended their session with dinner. Orbol brought around steaming plates of the night’s special for everyone to tuck into, which they all ate with gusto. Myren was a little less enthusiastic. He hadn’t expected Sasha to pick a pub where Runaan of all people would be working. Watching Kai interact with him left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach which he was unable to shake for the rest of the night.  

If Kai noticed his sour mood, she didn’t say anything. She thoroughly enjoyed the roast beef dinner with all the fixings. When she was finished eating the group sat around for a while later, mostly talking about school-related topics, although she never participated in the conversations very much, until everyone began taking their leave.  

Kai lingered behind, wishing to speak with Runaan before she left. The younger students left first, and then Myren started to pack up his things as well.  

“Are you coming?” He asked quietly after standing up.  

“No, you can go. I’ll be alright.”  

“Okay.”  

Myren cast a small frown in Runaan’s direction before leaving the pub. He hadn’t noticed as he was busy serving a few drinks to some other patrons. When he was finished, saw that Kai was the last one of the group left. She quickly knocked the rest of her ale back and then walked back over to the bar where Runaan was waiting for her.  

“So, a successful session?” 

“Yeah,” Kai shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s pretty basic stuff but they’re young so... it takes some patience.”  

“Well from what I saw, you did a great job.” 

“Thanks,” Kai replied softly. “I guess I’ll get going.” 

“Alright, but before you do...”  

Runaan disappeared to the back kitchen for a moment. When he returned, he held a small brown package wrapped in twine in his hands.  

“Ma made some extra sweets today,” he explained as he handed the package to Kai.  

“Tell your mother she just made my day,” Kai replied happily as she clutched the package to her chest.  

Yorgul had appeared from the back as well with a clean batch of glasses. He watched his brother hand the package of sweets to Kai and was touched by how excited it made her.  

“I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Yes, goodnight Runaan.” 

“Goodnight Kai.”  

Runaan wanted to reach across the bar and kiss Kai but he refrained himself and watched as she strolled towards the exit with a pleased smile on her face. When she was gone Yorgul turned to him with a weird expression on his face.  

“Have you not kissed?” 

“We have,” Runaan replied quietly with a small shrug. “She’s different. It’s hard to explain...”  

The desire to kiss Kai was overwhelming. He couldn’t stop himself and so after a moment of wrestling internally with himself he suddenly took off from around the counter, bolting for the front door. He burst into the street and looked around. Runaan spotted Kai near the top of a small slope in the road. She was moving rather slowly and so it didn’t take long for him to catch up to her.  

“Kai!” Runaan called out.  

She jumped at hearing her name being yelled and she quickly spun around towards the source of the noise. Before Kai could react, however, Runaan suddenly rushed into her view, sweeping her into his arms and he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.  

Kai’s eyes widened in surprise and a jolt of adrenaline washed over her. She quickly squeezed her eyes closed and kissed him back. A smile spread across her lips and she began to laugh when Runaan pulled back.  

“R-Runaan,” she gasped breathlessly. “You surprised me.”  

The Orc grinned and took a step back.  

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”  

He watched as Kain nervously glanced around, but she was still smiling. 

It was then that he noticed the package of sweets he had given her was opened and she held one of the shortbread cookies in one hand.  

“You couldn’t even wait until you were home, could you?” Runaan teased.  

Kai quickly shook her head and then she popped the other half of the cookie into her mouth. The Orc threw his head back and laughed. Kai began to stride back up the street again, amused by Runaan’s laughter and she waved to him as she went.  

“Get back to work,” she called out.  

Runaan watched her go, feeling relieved that she hadn’t been too embarrassed he had kissed her in public. When he returned to the pub Yorgul put him in a headlock for running off but the gesture was friendly and his brother was by no means annoyed. He spent the rest of the evening running the bar as business picked up but all he could think about was a certain Elf, who was probably at home working on her schoolwork while consuming his Ma’s shortbread cookies.  


	5. Chapter 5

When Monday rolled around Runaan was up earlier than usual. He eagerly got up from his bed, and, ignoring the loud snores of his roommate, gathered up a clean set of clothes and left the room. He walked down the hall for a few minutes until he arrived in the male bathing quarters. Only a couple other students were up this early and nobody paid Runaan any attention as he swiftly undressed and dunked under the hot spring water.  

He soaked for a long while, his thoughts elsewhere. He was troubled by the bet he had made with Borgan. A part of him knew that there was probably no way he’d be able to break his relationship with Kai. He knew with utmost certainty that he was falling for her, but he still wanted to try and find a way to get the sword, if there was any way possible. He refused to admit defeat to Borgan, who had been a friend of his since they were children. The competitive nature between the two had started at a young age and he knew if he simply caved to the cocky Orc he’d never live it down.  

_ There’s got to be a way to win the sword and keep my relationship with Kai _ , Runaan thought to himself as he ducked his head under the water.  _ I’ll figure something out. _

He wanted to surprise Kai this morning, so Runaan quickly fished washing up and got dressed. When he was ready, he returned back to his room briefly to grab his bag and then he took off from the College towards her apartment. He didn’t know if Kai would be awake this early but he had an inkling suspicion she might be, so he took a chance and knocked on the door when he arrived.  

A long minute passed and then the door finally opened. A tired-eyed Kai peered up at him with a confused expression but she smiled nonetheless and stood back.  

“Runaan?” 

“Good morning,” Runaan greeted her, and he leaned in to kiss the Elf before wandering inside.

“Did I wake you?” 

“N-Not at all,” Kai replied as she yawned. “I was just lying in bed for a few minutes like I usually do.”

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here.”

“Well, a little bit,” Kai chuckled, and she pulled her knitted sweater closer around her body, suddenly realizing she was only wearing a nightgown underneath.  

Runaan thought her tousled hair was an adorable look as he wandered over to her fireplace.  

“I wanted to make you breakfast.” 

“What? You don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to,” Runaan replied firmly. “I know it’s not required, but as your partner, I want to ensure you have a hearty breakfast to start your day.” 

Kai stared at the back of Runaan’s head with an amused expression as he knelt in front of the fireplace and began to coax the cold embers to life. He placed a few logs inside the hearth and used a small spell to get the flames going before standing up again. He turned towards Kai to find her filling the kettle with water. When she was finished, he took it from her and hung it on the small hook above the fire.  

“What are you going to make?” Kai inquired curiously.  

“Do you like porridge?” 

“I love porridge.” 

“Then that’s what I’ll make,” Runaan replied confidently. “Do you have all the ingredients?” 

‘I do.” 

“Excellent.”  

Kai couldn’t stop herself from going over to the pleasant Orc as he flung open the pantry and began scanning the shelves for oats. She silently padded over to him, her thick wool socks making no noise against the wooden floors. She reached up and tugged on his arm so he turned towards her. Runaan smiled as he immediately complied with her silent demands and he eagerly dipped his head as Kai reached up on her toes to kiss him.  

Kissing Runaan was one of the most pleasant experiences. Kai knew she had no experience in the art of kissing but she had found it easier to get a handle on than she had ever anticipated.  

“Mm,” Runaan mumbled against her lips, and he grazed one thick white tusk along her soft cheek.  

“Thank you,” Kai mumbled softly, and then she slowly pulled away.  

“You better be careful or you’ll have me at your door every morning wanting to make you breakfast.”  

Runaan grinned as Kai started to blush and he quickly covered her cheeks with kisses.  

“I’m only kidding, I want to do that anyways. Now, go on up and get ready. I can handle myself.”  

“Alright,” Kai replied lightly as she strolled back towards the stairs. “Don’t burn the porridge.” 

“I’m hurt you’d even think that,” Runaan shot back, and he laughed.  

While Kai was upstairs getting ready for school Runaan quickly found a jar of oats. He finished retrieving a couple of other ingredients which he mixed into a small black pot. The kettle had boiled and so he poured the hot water into two teacups and placed the porridge on the small hook above the fire to heat up and cook.  

By the time Kai returned, looking beautiful as ever in a dark green robe with her hair freshly brushed, the tea was done steeping and she smiled when Runaan ushered her to sit down at the dining table.  

“I hope it’s steeped enough to your liking.” 

“It’s perfect,” Kai replied softly as she took a small sip of the peppermint tea.  

“The porridge should be ready soon.” 

“Do you like cooking?” 

A smile spread across Runaan’s face, and he nodded.  

“Yes. I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen with Ma growing up.” 

“That sounds sweet.”  

“I guess it was. My Pa was more into the business aspects of the pub so I was naturally closer to Ma because we loved to cook and bake.” 

“Do you get along with your father?” 

“Oh yeah,” Runaan laughed as he idly stirred the porridge. “We get along just fine. He’s always been supportive of his kids no matter what they decide to do.” 

“I’m not familiar with Orsimer culture, but I’m assuming there’s a greater emphasis on physical strength,” Kai mused quietly.  

“You’re right, it’s even more prevalent in strongholds. Orc families that have adjusted to living in cities and towns tend to be a bit more open but you can still find Orcs who stick to their traditions.”  

“I’ve never asked what you’re going to school for,” Kai commented as Runaan scooped some of the now hot porridge into two bowls.  

He finished the meal by topping each portion with fresh berries from Kai’s cupboard and a light sprinkling of cinnamon. Then he placed it down in front of Kai who stared down at her meal with a surprised expression.  

“Wow, it looks delicious. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. To answer your question,” Runaan continued as he took a seat across from her. “I don’t have a solid plan yet for what I want to do with my life.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, we still have a few more years left.” 

“Yeah,” Runaan shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”  

“Are your parents pressuring you to decide?”  

Runaan had shoveled a spoonful of porridge into his mouth so he was quiet for a moment while he chewed. Kai also scooped up a generous spoonful and, after blowing on it for a minute she also took a bite.  

“A bit, mostly coming from my Pa. I think he just wants me to find some stability. Pick something and stick with it.” 

“I can understand that.” 

The couple was silent for a few minutes as they continued to eat.  

“Kai?” 

“Yes?” Kai replied lightly as she wiped at her mouth.  

“What are you going to school for?”  

“Oh,” Kai laughed. “Probably to teach... I already have a job offer at the College when I graduate.”  

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit. I’m proud of you.”  

“Thanks,” Kai replied with a smile. “I’m not positive if that’s what I want to do yet, or which subject.” 

“You have plenty of time to decide.” 

Kai nodded as she spooned the last morsel of porridge into her mouth. After finishing their tea, they both slung their bags over their shoulders and exited the apartment into the bright morning rays. It was nearing summer and so even this early it was warm outside so neither one wore a coat. Runaan couldn’t help but hold Kai’s hand as they walked, which she didn’t mind until they reached the college. He was slightly disappointed when Kai politely retracted her hand once they grew closer to a small crowd of students also heading to class but he understood that it took time for her to get comfortable to certain things. He also understood that there were probably some things she’d never truly be comfortable with, but they’d deal with those certain situations when they crossed it.  

“What did you think of the assignment?” Kai inquired as they sat down on the long wooden bench in their classroom.  

“It was a bit confusing. I think I got it eventually.”  

“What was confusing?” Kai replied as she pulled her supplies out and neatly placed them on the desk.  

“Um, well the one timeline really threw me off...”  

“I could go over your work if you want.” 

Runaan shot Kai a cheeky grin.  

“If you wouldn’t mind...”  

“Runaan?”  

The couple turned their heads towards an Orc standing nearby. He was tall, like most Orcs were, but was leaner than what was typical. He stared at Runaan with a slightly confused expression.  

“Oh, hey Snat.” 

Snat’s bright red eyes glanced between Kai and Runaan’s face for a moment and then he quickly said something in Orcish. He sounded pretty angry in Kai’s opinion. Runaan frowned and replied in the same language. Kai was silent, and she stared down at Runaan’s paper as she wondered what they were talking about. Eventually, Snat turned away and went to sit on the bench a couple of rows down. Runaan sighed and turned back to Kai.  

“Sorry, but do you mind if I go sit with him?” 

“Not at all, is everything okay?”  

“I forgot I was supposed to do something with him yesterday. Completely slipped my mind. He’s just a bit annoyed with me.” 

“Okay,” Kai replied as she watched Runaan pack up his things. “I’ll give this back when I’m done?”  

“Please, it’s due next week, right?”  

“Yes.” 

“Thank you,” Runaan murmured, and he brushed his fingers along Kai’s soft brown hair before standing up.  

Kai watched him go over to Snat and sit down. They began talking to one another in a hushed tone until the professor walked into the class. Kai couldn’t help but watch them. She felt partially responsible for Runaan’s sudden forgetfulness with his friends.  

_ He spent the afternoon with me yesterday _ , she thought quietly with a small frown. _ If Runaan hadn’t been with me he would probably have remembered his engagement with Snat. _

Kai found it hard to concentrate on the lecture. When it was over she left the room before Runaan was even finished packing up his things. As he finished up his conversation with Snat, in which he promised to see him later, Runaan glanced around the crowd of students also heading for the door but he didn’t see Kai anywhere. Feeling confused, he headed to his next history class alone and when he reached the almost empty classroom he spotted Kai sitting by herself on one the benches. She quietly flipped through his paper with a quill poised in her hand and every so often she circled something and wrote a small note.  

“Hey,” Runaan called out as he walked along the bench. “I was wondering where you were.” 

“Sorry,” Kai mumbled, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear as she glanced up at him.  

“You don’t have to apologize, is everything alright?” 

“Yes,” Kai replied automatically, and then she paused for a moment with pursed lips. “Actually...” 

Runaan slipped his bag over his head and sat down beside her. He leaned with one arm against the desk and he stared at Kai with undivided attention.  

“I guess I feel... kind of guilty.” 

“About?”  

“You were supposed to see Snat yesterday but you were with me instead.” 

“Oh,” Runaan replied, and then a smile spread across his face. “You don’t have to feel bad about that. I was supposed to spar with him in the morning but I overslept.” 

“Really?”  

“Yes, really,” Runaan replied softly, and he reached up to cup her cheek. “You’re so sweet, but it was really all on me.”  

“If you’re sure...”  

Runaan glanced around the room for a moment. When he knew they were alone he quickly leaned in and kissed Kai on the lips. She couldn’t help but smile and he squeezed her hand for a moment before releasing it.  

“I’m sure. So, tell me... how bad is my paper?” 

“It’s not that bad, but it could be improved...”  

Kai’s heart fluttered wildly in her chest as Runaan slid closer, their knees touching, and he peered down at his paper with great interest. She felt relieved to know that she hadn’t been the source of conflict between Runaan and his friend. Being open and honest with him was something Kai was still getting used to, but with each day they spent getting to know one another better she felt herself growing more comfortable with it all.  

Runaan found himself surprised by how much he enjoyed just being around Kai. He didn’t like to admit it, but his past relationships were often very passionate, and right from the start. As a young male Orc, it didn’t take very much to get him worked up, and he thought it might provide him with some challenges. Runaan was undeniably attracted to Kai in every sense but he had an easier time being reserved than he had initially anticipated. Although, some days were better than others. Sometimes he’d go to the Guild afterward and take out his energy in the pits if he couldn’t find release in the privacy of his dorm room.  

* * *

As time progressed, Kai found herself wondering about intimacy as well. She was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection when around other people, but had gotten used to holding hands and the little touches Runaan would plant along various parts of her body when they were alone. More often than not a simple brush of his thumb along her cheek would be enough to get her heart pounding. Knowing how easy it was to set her off, Kai was terribly nervous even venturing a thought at how anxious she would be once they eventually took their relationship further.  

This dilemma was often on Kai’s mind. Although as the week progressed, she nearly stopped thinking about almost anything. Towards the week break, she started to feel increasingly unwell, and by Thursday evening Kai had barely made it through her final lecture in one piece. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. Somehow, Kai managed to get home before she found herself running for a bucket as her morning’s breakfast decided to make a return.  

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Downstairs, there was a knock on her door but Kai didn’t hear it. She was slumped against the edge of her tub, unable to bring herself to a standing position and had fallen asleep after vomiting for the second time.  

Outside, Runaan was feeling confused as he stared at Kai’s door with a small frown. He had waited for over an hour in the library and when his partner didn’t show up, he grew increasingly concerned. So, Runaan had hastily packed his bag and took off away from the College, heading to Kai’s apartment first to see if she was there.  

Feeling curious, Runaan tested the latch of the door and found it unlocked. His concern grew as he opened it and peered inside. It didn’t look like she was home but the fact the door was unlocked troubled him as he glanced around the first floor of Kai’s house. The hearth was cold and void of any fire but that wasn’t unusual for the forgetful Elf. Runaan quietly shuffled towards the stairs leading up to the second floor of Kai’s apartment, a place he had never been, and his eyes widened in surprise as he spotted her book bag laying haphazardly on one of the stairs. It looked like it had been tossed down without much care, and that information made Runaan even more concerned. Feeling increasingly confused, Runaan slowly walked up the stairs. He couldn’t help but have flashbacks of a particular time in his life that was very painful for him that he tried very hard to forget about.  

“Kai?” Runaan called out as he reached the top landing.  

He stared down a narrow hallway, unsure of what he’d find if he went into a room. He heard a small noise from somewhere to his right and a moment later Kai’s tired voice called back.  

“Runaan?”  

Runaan strode forward and entered into her wash room. As soon as he spotted Kai collapsed on the floor, he quickly went over to her and knelt down with a worried expression etched into his face.  

“Kai! What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Kai mumbled with her head bowed. “I’m not feeling very well.”  

“You’re sick,” Runaan murmured, and he gently rubbed Kai’s back for a moment. “I knew something was wrong.” 

“I... I’m sorry I forgot my engagement with you.”  

Runaan wanted to laugh her comment off, but he knew that she was feeling terrible about not meeting him at the library. He reached up and brushed the strands of long hair covering her face from his view with a sympathetic smile.  

“You don’t have to apologize sweetheart.” 

Kai tried to give Runaan a tiny smile but her stomach was wracked with sharp pain and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  

“Y-You don’t need to be here...”  

She felt faint again and so Kai squeezed her eyes shut. Runaan had no intention of leaving and so he remained kneeling beside her even as Kai lurched towards the bucket resting close by. She had emptied the contents of her stomach and so she simply dry heaved for a few moments while Runaan gently brushed her hair back and free from her face. When she was finished, Kai sat back and rubbed at her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. Her skin was even more pale than normal if that was possible. He could see that she was struggling to handle the pain as her hands shook and he felt terrible for her.  

Kai finally looked up at Runaan with furrowed brows.  

“I’m not leaving,” Runaan told her firmly.  

“Why?”  

“If I left then who would take care of you?”  

“Runaan...” 

“Don’t argue with me,” Runaan replied lightly as he stood up. “You’re too sick to be arguing.” 

Kai opened her mouth to speak and then quickly changed her mind as a blinding pain ached in her temples. Runaan leaned down and slipped his arms around her waist. He effortlessly hoisted her slender body up and when she was almost standing, he swept her into his arms and began walking towards the doorway. Kai clenched her arms around his thick neck with her eyes closed as the room began to spin from him moving too fast.  

“I’m gross,” she whined quietly. “You shouldn’t touch me.” 

“Too bad,” Runaan replied as he walked down the narrow hallway until he found her room.  

Kai’s bedroom was small but cozy. A spacious four post bed took up the majority of space inside the room. A small ottoman which also served as storage resided at the end of the bed and the only other furniture in the room was a tall wooden wardrobe and a small night table with a silver candelabra resting on top beside a worn looking book.  

Runaan gently sat Kai down on the bed. Then he knelt in front of her and began tugging her boots off. When he was finished, he straightened back up and helped remove her coat. Kai shivered and wrapped her arms around her waist while Runaan wandered over to her wardrobe.  

“What do you sleep in?” He asked.  

“Um,” Kai mumbled with her eyes closed. “There should be a nightgown... a warm one.”  

Runaan opened the doors of the wardrobe and after a moment he found a light grey nightgown that was made of thicker material than the ones she typically wore during the summer. He brought it over to Kai and placed it on the bed beside her.  

“I’ll go get a fire started, okay? Can you change?”  

“Y-Yes,” Kai stammered quickly.  

She felt Runaan’s lips on her forehead as he pressed a gentle kiss against her clammy skin. When he was gone Kai struggled to get her robe off. Her limbs felt heavy and every time she moved a wave of nausea would wash over her. After a few minutes, she was able to slip the robe off and slowly slipped the nightgown over her head. Sliding under the covers of her bed seemed like a monumental task and so Kai waited, hoping that Runaan would help her.  

A little while later Runaan returned. He had gotten the fire started and it now happily crackled away downstairs. In one hand he held a damp cloth which he slung over one shoulder so he could help Kai lay down. Kai was a bit nervous having Runaan touching her when she wore nothing but a nightgown but she quickly got over it as he gently helped her under the covers. Then he used the warm cloth to wipe her face and when he was finished. he sat down on the edge of the bed with a warm smile.  

“You don’t have to stay, I’ll probably just sleep.”  

“I’m not leaving,” Runaan replied smoothly as he reached up to brush her cheek. “Unless you really want me to.” 

Kai was silent for a moment, and then she shook her head. 

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” she murmured.  

“Then I won’t.”  

Kai coughed and then slipped her arms under the covers with a shiver.  

“I’m gonna go downstairs and have something to eat if that’s okay with you?” 

“Of course,” Kai replied softly. “You can eat whatever you want. I know we were going to have dinner...”  

Runaan leaned down and kissed Kai’s forehead.  

“Get some rest. I’ll come check up on you in a bit.” 

“Okay.”  

Before Runaan went downstairs he returned to the bathing room and retrieved Kai’s bucket. He cleaned it out and brought it back to the bedroom where Kai was already fast asleep. Small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and he had a feeling that whatever sickness had gripped her was far from being over if she had a fever. He placed the bucket beside her bed and then wandered downstairs to have a bite to eat so his stomach wasn’t rumbling when he returned to her.  

Kai wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep but a little while later she opened her eyes with a small groan. Her skin felt like it was burning but at the same time, she was chilly. Runaan had returned to her room a while back and had perched himself on the ottoman at the end of her bed, content to just watch over Kai as she slept. The more restless she became the more concerned he grew and he shuffled closer when she began to stir.  

“Runaan?” Kai croaked.  

Her throat felt like sandpaper. Runaan immediately went over to Kai and he picked up the mug of water he had brought with him from downstairs.  

“I’m here, have some water.” 

Kai struggled to sit up enough so she could take a small sip of the water. The cold liquid momentarily cooled her throat as she swallowed it but the feeling didn’t last. She sniffled as she laid back down and peered up at Runaan’s concerned face with a small sigh.  

“What... time is it?” She whispered, her voice hoarse.  

“I think it’s close to midnight.” 

“What?” Kai blurted loudly, and then she was wracked by a coughing fit.  

Runaan placed the mug back down on the table and he gently rubbed Kai’s back as she turned away from him while she coughed. When she was able to stop, she slowly rolled onto her back and let out a deep breath.  

“I-It’s late, you should go home.” 

“Not when you’re this sick,” Runaan replied.  

“I have a... a class in the morning, and you-” 

“Kai,” Runaan cut in, and he frowned. “You’re not seriously thinking of going to class tomorrow, are you?”  

“I can’t miss a class,” Kai mumbled.  

“Yes, you can,” Runaan argued firmly. “You could miss all the classes and still pass.” 

“Runaan...”  

“Kai, I’m not budging. You’re in no condition to be going anywhere. Your classmates would thank you for not infecting them.” 

Kai knew Runaan was right. It pained her to admit it. Every part of her body ached in some way and her throat was sore with every breath she took. Runaan studied Kai’s face as she silently battled with herself, trying to come to terms with the fact she’d be missing a day of classes for the first time ever. He wanted to make her feel better but he wasn’t sure how. Suddenly a thought struck him. 

“If it makes you feel that bad, I’ll go to your classes.” 

Kai blinked and turned her tired gaze back towards Runaan. A confused expression danced across her face.  

“Why would you do that...” 

“I’ll sit in for you,” Runaan replied with a small shrug. “Take some notes, make sure you don’t miss any important announcements.”  

“Runaan, you d-don't have to do that,” Kai replied, and she covered her mouth as she coughed.  

“I know, I want to. You need to rest, and stressing over school is not going to help you.”  

“But you don’t have to go... what about your classes...”  

Runaan waved his hand nonchalantly and shot Kai a warm smile.  

“I’m doing fine in my classes. I spent most of my day at the Guild on Friday’s anyways. With the end of term around the corner it’s mostly just revision at this point.” 

Kai didn’t know why, but tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing and Runaan quickly grabbed her hand as he realized he had upset her.  

“I’m sorry,” Runaan whispered softly.  

“I-I’m not upset, I’m just... you’re so kind.”  

Kai was blown away by Runaan’s ability to make her feel better. Whenever she was struggling, he never hesitated to do anything in his power to help the situation improve. It was a quality that she had come to appreciate so much over the course of just a few short weeks.  

_ I’m falling for him _ , Kai thought to herself as she stared up at Runaan’s smiling face. She couldn’t help but reach up and brush her fingers along his dark green cheek. Kai smiled as she watched Runaan lean into her touch and she brushed her thumb along the curve of one bright white tusk with a soft expression.  

_ I’m definitely falling in love with him.  _

Despite the fact the realization made her heart pound so hard in her chest she could have sworn Runaan could hear it, Kai was oddly calm as she said the words in her head. She knew she wasn’t quite ready to say it to him out loud but it was only a matter of time.  

“What are you thinking about?” Runaan inquired as he stared at Kai.  

She had a faraway look in her eyes but she quickly shook her head and dropped her hand back down into her lap.  

“I’m just... wondering if you would stay the night.” 

Kai’s face was pale but Runaan could have sworn he saw a blush creep up her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile.  

“You want me to stay?” 

“Well... yes, if you don’t mind that I’m sick. I um, I don’t really want to be alone.”  

“I don’t mind at all,” Runaan replied warmly.  

Kai shuffled further underneath the warm covers and waited patiently for Runaan as he disappeared back downstairs for a few minutes to deal with the fire. When he was positive it would remain burning for most of the night he returned to the bedroom, feeling pleased that Kai wanted him to stay. It would be their first time sleeping together in the same bed. He knew that there would be no chance of coupling of any sort while Kai was sick but he didn’t care. Runaan was more interested in just keeping her company. In the morning he’d go to the College and sit in for her classes, a task that he didn’t mind one bit if it brought Kai a sense of relief.  

The only light inside the room was the small white candle burning brightly in its silver holder beside the bed. Kai’s eyes were closed, but she wasn’t asleep. She felt something near the edge of the bed and opened her eyes to find Runaan tugging on the strings of his boots. When they were free, he wandered around to the other side and pulled the covers back. It was warm inside her apartment but Kai still shivered as cooler air brushed against her. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Runaan as he laid down. They both faced each other but there was a small gap between them as they settled down.  

“Oh, the candle.” 

Runaan sat up and reached across Kai. His tunic brushed against her shoulder and she got a whiff of the same woodsy scent that she had grown fond of. A small smile graced her lips as Runaan effortlessly reached for the candle with his long arm and snuffed it out with a small pinch of his fingers. When he laid back down, he was a little bit closer, which Kai didn’t mind. In fact, the desire to be closer to him was overwhelming, and so she shuffled a bit closer, testing the waters. She closed her eyes and leaned into Runaan’s thick chest, sighing quietly when he responded by rubbing her arm.  

“Is this okay?” He asked quietly.  

“Yes.”  

She could feel Runaan relax and a moment later he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well. Kai reached up to rest her the palm of her hand against him and her fingers brushed along the black chord of his necklace.  

“Runaan?” 

“Mmyes?”  

“I always meant to ask you what the rune on your necklace symbolizes.” 

“Oh,” Runaan chuckled, and Kai could feel his laugh in the movement of his chest. “It’s nothing fancy. It’s a sigil for my family.”  

“That’s sweet,” Kai whispered, and her hand wrapped around the polished stone amulet.  

Runaan slipped his arm around Kai’s waist and he gently rubbed her back for a while in small circular motions. His touch was soothing to her, and she was able to fall asleep within minutes.  

* * *

Runaan was awake early the next morning. Sleeping had been rough for both of them. Three times throughout the night Kai had woken up, feeling sick and wracked by a fever that she couldn’t seem to shake. Each time Runaan would sit with her until she was able to fall asleep again, and so come morning time he was rather tired. He handled it well though, and never betrayed his exhaustion to Kai as he began to get ready to leave for the College.  

Kai was wrapped up in a blanket sitting in one of the chairs in front of a roaring fire. She had managed to keep some water down but had been unable to bring herself to eat. Runaan had fixed her up a pot of porridge that she could heat up if she was feeling any better later on in the day.  

Runaan had finished up by leaving a potion for her on the small wooden table. Kai didn’t like to take medicine unless she absolutely had to but he had left it there just in case.  

“I’ll get going now,” he called out.  

Kai turned her head towards him, unable to move as her arms were swaddled in the blanket.  

“Are you sure you want to-” 

“Stop arguing,” Runaan laughed as he bent down and kissed her forehead. “Drink lots of water and rest. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” 

“Okay,” Kai sighed. “Thank you Runaan.”  

When he was sure that Kai would be alright, Runaan exited her apartment and began walking towards the College. He took a quick detour back to the dorms to change into a clean set of clothes. His roommate was still asleep when he arrived and so he crept around in the dark as quietly as he could. When he was dressed Runaan stuffed an extra pair of pants and a clean tunic into his bag and left his room with a small piece of parchment in his hand with Kai’s classes scrawled on it.  

Truthfully, Runaan was curious to see what classes Kai took. Some of them were quite advanced for her year. When he arrived at the first one, a fourth-year language class, he was feeling quite nervous as he stepped into the classroom and glanced around.  

Runaan spotted the professor, a short little woman with wildly frizzy grey hair. He quickly walked down the rows of desks until he reached her.  

“Hello dearie,” the professor greeted him warmly as she peered up at him.  

“Hello, I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“Not at all, not at all. How may I help you?” 

Runaan gave her the brief story of who he was and that he was there on behalf of Kai. As soon as he mentioned her name and the fact she was unwell the Professor’s eyes widened in surprise.  

“Oh no! Poor thing, she’s never missed any of my classes.” 

“Exactly, and if you know her well enough then you understand that not being here is killing her.” 

“Oh yes,” the woman replied, her expression thoughtful. “I understand completely.” 

“So, I was wondering if I might sit in for this class. I know it’s unconventional but-” 

“Oh my,” the Professor cut in, and she waved her hand. “Of course! You’re welcome to stay, dear. What a kind young man you are!”  

Runaan’s chest swelled with pride at the compliment and he thanked her kindly before rushing off to find a seat. A few minutes later the Professor stood up on her little wooden stand so she was tall enough to see everyone and began the lesson. Runaan didn’t claim to understand a lot of what was discussed but he took as many notes as possible, hoping that even some of it made sense to Kai and could be useful to her. He left the first class sometime later feeling more in awe of Kai’s intelligence as he came to understand just how large her workload was.  

The rest of the day proceeded mostly in the same manner. Runaan went to three more classes and each time he talked to the professor before sitting in for the lecture. He was surprised by just how kind each one was, even the grumpiest looking one with a long white beard and permanent frown. They had all expressed glowing praise for Kai and her commitment to her studies and had welcomed Runaan into their class with open arms. 

When the last class finally came to an end and the bell tolled, Runaan let out a deep sigh and finished scrawling something down on his paper with a long stick of charcoal. When he was done he swiftly packed his bag, stifling a yawn while he moved. He stood up from the bench with a long stretch of his arms and then slung his bag over his shoulder. His brain was overloaded with information from Kai’s classes, most of which he barely comprehended. His eyelids felt heavy as he forced himself to put one foot after the other until he had ascended the staircase and entered back into the hall.  

Runaan had nearly reached the front gates of the College when he heard his name. He turned around, searching through the crowd until he spotted Borgan and a couple of their friends staring at him. He wasn’t really in the mood to see them as he was eager to get back to Kai but he politely greeted them as they drew closer.  

“Hey.” 

“Hey?” Borgan growled as he punched Runaan’s arm. “Why did you bail on us today?”  

“Oh, I was busy.” 

“Busy doing what?” Another Orc huffed. “I didn’t see you anywhere.” 

“Yeah sorry, listen... I gotta go.” 

“He’s been spending all his time with that girl you set him up with,” Snat mumbled.  

“Kai?” Borgan barked, and then he laughed. “Oh, that’s right. How’s our bet going? I bet she’s a little minx in bed-” 

“I don’t have time to talk,” Runaan cut in, and he began to walk away from them. “It’s been going fine. I look forward to having you hand that sword to me. See ya!”  

The Orcs watched Runaan as he rushed through the gates and began taking off towards Kai’s apartment. They all glanced at one another with mixed expressions before making their way to the Guild where they fought for the rest of the afternoon without him.  


	6. Chapter 6

When Runaan entered into Kai’s apartment later in the evening he wasn’t surprised to see that she had left her spot in front of the fire. It was still crackling away but he wandered over to the fireplace anyways, dropping his bag on the table as he walked by. He knelt in front of the hearth and added another log after poking at the burnt remains for a moment. Then he straightened up and checked the pot of porridge he had left for Kai. It was still filled with the dry oats and cinnamon he had left for her. He let out a small sigh as he placed it down and began walking towards the stairs.  

_ I hope she at least drank some water, _ Runaan thought with a small frown.  

As he rounded the corner his eyes landed on a bundle of blankets laying on the floor. Runaan spotted the tangled mass of Kai’s hair and he let out a small shout of concern as he raced up the small stone steps towards her.  

“Kai! Kai...” Runaan called out as he reached for her.  

Kai’s face suddenly appeared, looking tired and startled.  

“What! What... oh, Runaan.”  

“What in the world are you doing?”  

“I um,” Kai mumbled, and she paused to rub the sleep from her eyes.  

“Are you hurt?” Runaan continued, his voice tight. “Did you fall?”  

“No, no I didn’t fall. I didn’t have the energy to climb the stairs so I just... just laid down to rest for a minute.”  

“What?” Runaan blurted. “You fell asleep?”  

“Yes,” Kai replied quietly.  

Runaan couldn’t help but laugh. He sat back and plopped his butt on the cold stone step as his laughter echoed around the small apartment. Kai tried to smile although she felt silly for falling asleep on the stairs but was wracked by a sudden cough.  

“Come on, you can’t stay here forever. Did you take the medicine?” 

“No,” Kai croaked.  

Runaan hoisted Kai into his arms, abandoning the blankets, and he carried her up the rest of the stairs.  

“I feel gross,” Kai whined quietly, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.  

“Do you want me to draw up a bath?”  

“Would you?”  

“Of course,” Runaan growled softly as he gently lowered Kai onto her bed. “On one condition.” 

“W-What?” Kai stammered as she coughed again.  

Runaan reached out to cup Kai’s cheek. She peered up at him as best she could but her head was pounding and it was hard to concentrate.  

“You have to take the medicine.” 

Kai pouted her bottom lip for a moment. The expression she gave him sent a shiver up Runaan’s spine and his heart pounded loud in his ears.   

“Fine.” 

A grin spread across his lips and Runaan disappeared downstairs. When he returned, he uncorked a small red vial and handed it to Kai.  

“Drink up. I’ll be back.”  

While Runaan was drawing up a bath, Kai reluctantly knocked back the potion he had brought for her. She let out a small sigh of relief as the pain in her temples started to subside and by the time Runaan returned to the bedroom she was able to stand up without the room spinning.  

“It’s ready.” 

Runaan stood near the doorway and he watched Kai shuffle to her dresser and rifle in a drawer for a moment until she produced a long blue robe. Then she turned around and slowly made her way to the bath room where a steaming tub of hot water was waiting for her.  

“Thank you,” Kai called out, and then she sneezed.  

Runaan chuckled as he began shutting the door.  

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’ll be downstairs.”  

After the door had closed Kai quickly undressed, eager to be out of the clothes she had been wearing for the last two days. She shivered as the cold air nipped at her clammy skin and she quickly sank down into the hot water with a small groan. The temperature was perfect and Kai sniffled as the steam began to help unclog her sinuses.  

She soaked for a long time. Her thoughts were mostly filled with Runaan. Kai wondered if he had truly gone to all of her classes for the day and if he had enjoyed any of them as she idly trailed her fingers along the surface of the water. She was still in awe of how kind he was. It felt like almost every day he did or said something that made Kai like Runaan more and more.  

Eventually, Kai grew tired of lounging in the bath and so she quickly washed up and started to get out of the bath. She slowly stood up, careful of the fact her balance wasn’t quite the same since she was sick. She spent a few moments wringing the water from her long hair and then, gripping the edge of the tub, Kai slid one leg over the side of the tub and placed her foot down on the cold stone floor.  

Kai shouted in surprise as pain shot through the bottom of her foot. She gasped and quickly threw herself back, creating a huge splash of water as she fell back into the bath.  

Downstairs, Runaan had heard the commotion and he immediately stopped what he was doing. He dashed back upstairs, taking them two at a time and reached the bathroom door within seconds.  

“Kai? Is something wrong?” 

A jolt of panic washed over Kai as the door cracked open and she hastily covered her chest with both arms before calling out.  

“I-I don’t know, my foot... I think I hurt it.”  

“Can I come in?”  

Runaan’s voice sounded tight with concern and Kai sucked in a deep breath for a moment as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was completely naked but submerged under the soapy water.  

_ It’s Runaan... Your partner. He just wants to help. He’ll see you naked eventually...  _

Today was not the day. She adjusted her arms, pinning them tightly across her chest as she slid down in the tub until the water was up to her chin with her injured foot hanging off the edge. The pain throbbed up her leg and she could feel something thicker than water dripping down the heel of her foot.  

“Um, okay...”   

The door quickly slid open and Runaan’s tall form appeared. His hand had been clamped over his eyes as he shuffled inside.  

“What happened?”  

“I’m not sure.” 

“What were you doing?”  

“I was trying to get out from the bath,” Kai mumbled, feeling anxious as Runaan drew closer despite the fact he couldn’t see her. “I think I hurt my foot.” 

“May I look?”  

Runaan could sense that Kai was uncomfortable and so he was patient as he waited for her to respond. A couple of seconds of silence passed.  

“Yes.”  

Kai watched as Runaan slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes, making sure he didn’t look directly at her. His eyes widened in alarm as he spotted the streak of crimson blood on her foot and any thoughts of Kai being naked in front of him quickly departed his mind as he knelt down beside the tub.  

“Kai, your foot is bleeding.” 

“Is it?”  

“Yes,” Runaan replied sadly.  

He slipped one thick green hand under Kai’s ankle and lifted it up so he could get a better look. Upon close inspection, he noticed a tiny sliver of what looked like glass sticking out from her pale skin.  

“Kai... did you break something recently in here?” 

Realization dawned on Kai’s face and she started to laugh. Runaan glanced up at her, noticing that despite the murky bathwater shielding her from his view her arms were pressed tightly around her chest.  

“Yes... I dropped a perfume bottle two days ago. I thought I had cleaned it all up...”  

“Silly girl,” Runaan chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to pull the glass out from your foot.”  

Kai sucked in a deep breath, expecting to feel more pain. However, a moment later Runaan straightened up and he went over to the water basin nearby. He picked up a cloth and dipped it in the cold water. After wringing it out a bit her walked back over to where Kai was still laying in the tub and began wiping the blood from her foot.  

“Do you cast?” He inquired softly.  

“Oh, yes,” Kai replied and she closed her eyes for a moment.  

A thrum of energy washed over Kai as she cast a small healing spell. Runaan watched as the small cut along the bottom of her foot virtually disappeared. He finished cleaning up the blood from the floor and stood up with a warm smile.  

“Can you get up?”  

“I think so.”  

“You probably shouldn’t try to walk in here until I’ve swept the floor for any more glass shards.” 

“Okay,” Kai mumbled, and she chewed the bottom of her lip for a moment. “How?” 

“I’ll carry you.” 

Kai’s heart skipped a beat and she nervously stared at the back of Runaan’s head as he wandered over to a cabinet and picked up a clean towel. He knew that she was probably blushing but he was more concerned about avoiding any more injuries.  

“I’ll close my eyes again,” Runaan continued smoothly. “I promise.”  

A long moment passed. Runaan stayed with his back turned to Kai and he listened as she slowly stood up from the bath, careful not to slip. When she was ready, Runaan closed his eyes and turned around. He shuffled forward and handed the towel to Kai, who hastily wrapped it around her body. She felt silly for being so uptight about not letting Runaan see her naked but she knew she just wasn’t ready yet.  

“Ready?”  

“Yeah,” Kai replied quietly.  

Runaan opened his eyes so he could see where he was walking. The towel was quite thin and he could see the outline of Kai’s nipples through the material but he quickly ignored it and effortlessly lifted her into his arms. Kai wrapped her arms around his thick neck and her long, wet hair brushed against his cheek as he walked across the hall to the bedroom.  

“There, should be good. I’ll do a sweep of the floor now.” 

“Thanks, Runaan.”  

Kai smiled when Runaan planted a warm kiss on her forehead. Then he departed the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.  

While Runaan swept up any remaining shards of the broken fragrance vial, Kai dried herself off as much as possible and changed into a comfortable robe she often wore when lounging at home. Then she slipped on a pair of thick wool socks and went downstairs to wait for Runaan. A few minutes later he appeared and they smiled at each other as Runaan drew closer.  

“You look much better, how are you feeling?” 

“I feel a lot better, but not great.”  

“Well,” Runaan mused as he went back over to the pot of oats he had left for her in the morning. “You still haven’t eaten, have you?” 

“No,” Kai replied meekly.  

“Do you think you could try some porridge? It should be easy on your stomach.” 

“I’ll try it.”  

Runaan shot Kai a cheeky grin and then he busied himself with making the porridge. While he worked, Kai wandered over to the table where his school bag was resting on the back of one of the chairs.  

“Did you really go to all my classes?” 

“I did,” Runaan replied as he placed the pot above the fire. “I took as many notes as I could.” 

“You really didn’t have to do that...” 

“I know, I enjoyed it. I felt like I got to know you a little bit more.”  

“You do?” Kai replied quietly.  

Runaan wandered over to Kai and he slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. He dipped his head towards her and they kissed for a long moment. When he pulled back, Kai’s cheeks were flushed but she rubbed his arms affectionately with a soft smile.  

“All of your professors were very welcoming. They adore you.”  

“What did you think of the lessons?” 

“I am surprised that you take that many classes, and some of them are advanced. I found all of them very interesting but a lot of it did go over my head.”  

“You’re so sweet, Runaan,” Kai replied and she wrapped her arms around Runaan’s waist in a hug.  

“Mm,” Runaan growled softly as he tightened his arms around her slender frame.  

When they pulled away Runaan snatched his bag up and opened it for her. He pulled out a thick stack of parchments which he handed to Kai before returning to the porridge that was bubbling over the fire.  

“I feel like you already know everything but I hope it helps.”  

“It does help,” Kai replied firmly as she took a seat at her table. “I appreciate it.”  

The rest of the evening passed by in comfort. Kai ate most of the bowl of porridge Runaan brought over to her while she browsed through the notes he’d collected from all of her classes. She was impressed by his attention to detail and was extremely grateful that she had such a caring partner.  

_ I really couldn’t ask for a better Orc _ , Kai mused quietly to herself as they walked up the stairs a while later to go lay down.  

Kai had asked Runaan to stay again, which he agreed to without hesitation. Something about having him there, his presence warm and relaxing, really helped her fall asleep. Runaan enjoyed the intimacy as well and the couple slept soundly until late the next day.  

It was a dreary evening and Kai sat at her kitchen table pouring over notes. She held a small fabric handkerchief in one hand which she used often. Her nose was terribly runny and every so often she’d have to pause her reading to sneeze.  

The door to her apartment opened and Runaan stepped inside. In one hand he held a basket filled with fresh produce and other ingredients with which to make dinner. He first went over to Kai and planted a kiss on her cheek, earning himself a small smile before Kai turned her head to sneeze.  

“Poor thing,” Runaan growled softly as he walked over to her kitchen cupboard. “Do you want tea? I picked up some more.”  

“Please,” Kai sniffled quietly.  

Around a half an hour later a hearty pot of stew was boiling over the fire and Runaan sat across the table from Kai with a cup of hot tea clenched in one hand. He watched Kai as she wrote something down in her neat handwriting and then paused to take a sip of her tea. Her nose was bright red and she sniffled often. After a while she started to clean up, feeling too tired to continue studying and she knew dinner would be ready shortly. When she was finished Runaan got up from the table to go check on the stew.  

“I think it’s almost-”  

There was a light knock at the door. Kai frowned and exchanged a confused glance with Runaan.  

“I’ll get it.”  

Kai pulled the blanket closer around her body and she watched as Runaan walked over to the door and opened it. Myren’s surprised face appeared and he stared at the Orc for a long moment.  

“I was uh, just looking for Kai...” 

Myren’s gaze moved beyond Runaan and he spotted Kai sitting in a chair looking rather disheveled. Her eyes widened as realization washed over her.  

“Oh shit,” Kai murmured, and then she sneezed. “W-What day is it?”  

“It’s  Saturday ,” Myren replied lightly.  

Runaan stepped aside, silently watching as the Elf glided towards Kai and took a seat beside her.  

“You’re sick?”  

“Um yes,” Kai sniffled as she wiped her nose with the handkerchief. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot about the group.”  

“It’s alright, we were just worried. I didn’t see you at school either.”  

Myren glanced at Runaan’s back as he went back over to the fire and stirred the contents bubbling in the pot with a wooden spoon. He knew that Kai had been spending a lot of time with him but he hadn’t expected to see Runaan at her home when he came to see if she was alright. Kai coughed lightly, and Myren’s gaze quickly returned to her face. She looked tired but otherwise alright.  

“Did you manage without me?”  

“Oh yes, it was alright,” Myren replied smoothly. “I should get going.”  

“Okay, thanks, Myren.”  

Myren stood up, his robes rustling lightly as he moved. He lightly squeezed Kai’s shoulder before going over to the door. When he was gone, Runaan placed a bowl of the stew he had made in front of Kai along with a fresh chunk of bread.  

“I’m assuming it smells delicious,” Kai praised as she pulled the bowl closer towards herself. “I’m unable to smell anything so I can’t tell.”  

Runaan laughed as he took a seat with his own portion and he watched as Kai spooned a small mouthful of the chunks of potato and meat. For a moment she simply blew lightly on the steaming hot food and then she took a small nibble.  

“It’s really good,” she praised. “It would probably be even better if I could taste properly.” 

“I take it you don’t get sick very often?” 

“No,” Kai replied after chewing her mouthful of food. “Hardly ever.” 

“Am I overstaying my welcome? I know you like your alone time.” 

Kai stared at Runaan from across the table with a small frown. She blinked and then quickly shook her head.  

“Not at all, I really appreciate you being here.”  

“You’re not just saying that?” Runaan teased, but he was smiling.  

“I do like my alone time, but you haven’t been... overwhelming.” 

“Okay, I’m glad.”  

Kai was touched by Runaan’s concern for her comfort. She genuinely felt that his presence had made a huge difference in how she felt. She took a few more bites of her stew, feeling glad that she had an appetitive again.  

“I have a question,” Runaan said.  

Kai looked up at Runaan and she tried to gauge what sort of mood he was in but his face was frustratingly neutral as he stared back.  

“Go for it.”  

“How do you meet Myren?”  

“Oh,” Kai replied, and she shrugged. “He approached me one day at the library in our first year and he’s just sort of stuck around ever since.” 

“I just notice that you don’t have people or friends that you socialize with, but Myren seems to be an exception.” 

“I wouldn’t call him my friend, we really just have a scholarly association with one another.” 

“Okay, I think I understand now.” 

“I don’t tell Myren anything, he really doesn’t know anything about me outside of my school presence.” 

“Does he ever ask?” 

“Sometimes,” Kai replied quietly. “He mostly doesn’t pry. He used to try and be friendlier when I first started the study group but I think he stopped trying when he realized it was futile.” 

“I feel lucky.”  

“You do?”  

“I really do,” Runaan replied, and he reached across the table to grab her hand. “I am honored that you have grown to trust me enough to share personal things about yourself.” 

A smile spread across Kai’s lips and she lightly squeezed Runaan’s hand before he released it and picked his spoon back up. They continued eating in comfortable silence. Runaan gathered up their bowls and washed them despite Kai’s protests. He stood with his back to her, wiping a wet cloth along the curve of one wooden bowl.  

Suddenly he felt something along his waist and he looked down to see Kai snaking her arms around him. Her pale hands lightly clenched his tunic and a grin spread across Runaan’s face as he felt her pressed against his back in a firm hug.   

“You’re so warm,” Kai sighed, and her warm breath soaked into his tunic.  

“It’s an Orc thing,” Runaan chuckled as he finished cleaning the two spoons.  

Kai continued to hug him while he worked. A part of her wanted to reach down and squeeze Runaan’s firm butt, which she could tell was wonderfully round just by pressing herself against his backside. But she was too nervous to initiate that sort of touching yet. She was just beginning to grow more comfortable with touching his face, hair and upper torso in small, fleeting moments before her nerves took over. 

When Runaan was finished he dried his hands on a different cloth and then quickly tossed it down and spun around. He swept Kai into his arms, laughing as she let out a small gasp of surprise, and he wandered over to the reading chairs near the fireplace. He took a seat on one of them with Kai perched in his lap and she peered down at him with an amused expression which he eagerly covered with kisses.  

“You... you shouldn’t kiss me,” Kai mumbled against his lips, but she made no moves to stop him.  

“Why?” Runaan replied lightly.  

Kai leaned away a little bit with her arm resting on Runaan’s broad shoulders. Her legs had been swung over the armrest of the chair and she watched as Runaan affectionately rubbed her thigh.  

“I’m still sick.” 

“So?”  

“You’re silly,” Kai whispered as Runaan trailed his lips along the curve of her jaw and she shivered.  

“Silly about you,” Runaan replied in a deep voice.  

Kai shifted her body so she was sitting with her head nestled against his neck. Runaan wrapped his arms around her, holding Kai close against him as they lounged by the fire. At some point Kai fell asleep, her hand resting lightly on Runaan’s thick chest as she snored softly.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautifully sunny morning. A young couple slowly made their way towards the College of Cirrane, taking their time as they chatted about the upcoming end of term tests. Runaan squeezed Kai’s hand affectionately and she smiled up at him, her face clear and free of any trace of the illness she had been plagued with over the week break.  

If Kai was being honest, she hadn’t wanted their break to end. Runaan spent four nights holding her in his arms until she fell asleep. Not once did he ever try to initiate something more, which Kai was grateful for. There had been a couple of electric moments throughout the week break that made Kai’s heart race but she knew she wasn’t ready quite yet.  

Runaan had enjoyed himself immensely as well. He didn’t realize just how nice it could be to spend time with somebody without engaging in sex. It had come as a pleasant surprise. He was also disappointed when the week break came to an end and their final stretch of the term had arrived.  

“I know you’re going to be busy,” Runaan had told Kai the night before as they lay in bed.  

“I have to study as well, but will you have dinner with me mid-week?” 

“Of course,” Kai replied firmly, and she smiled when she felt his lips press against her forehead. “I still have to eat. I’d rather it be with you.”  

Now, the couple walked through the front gates and Kai grew too nervous to hold onto Runaan’s hand any longer as they approached a crowd of students heading to class as well. It didn’t bother Runaan one bit and they continued chatting about the class they were headed to as they made their way down a long open hallway.  

Runaan spotted one of his guildmates and longtime friend, Snat, also walking towards the same class they all attended. He turned towards Kai, touching her arm gently, and she looked up at him.  

“I’m gonna go talk to Snat, okay?”  

“Sure,” Kai replied with a pretty smile. “You can sit with him if you want.”  

Runaan shot her a cheeky grin, resisting the urge to kiss her cheek as he turned away and jogged over to the skinny Orc.  

“Snat!”  

“Oh, hey,” Snat replied quietly. “Surprised to see you.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I hardly ever see you now, since you got with that girl.”  

“I still go to the guild,” Runaan retorted as they walked down the stairs towards their usual bench. “I couldn’t over this last week break because Kai was sick.” 

“You’re awfully close with her, I thought this was supposed to be a fake thing.” 

“Snat,” Runaan replied, his voice low. “You know I’m not that mean.” 

“What is it then, Runaan? You haven’t talked to me about anything in weeks.” 

Runaan paused to glance around. Kai sat a few rows up from the two Orcs. If she was aware that they were talking about her she didn’t show it. Her head was bowed as she began removing her writing utensils from her bag while stifling a yawn.  

“I’ll talk to you later, okay? I don’t want to have this discussion here.” 

“You promise? You’re not just gonna blow me off like you did the other day-”  

“I  _ won’t _ , I promise.” 

Snat eyed Runaan for a moment, their eyes locked. He knew that Runaan was in over his head and he wanted to be there for him but it was hard when he had no idea what was going on. The bet, the sword; nothing made sense to him.  

“Alright then, later.”  

Snat let out a small sigh and began unbuckling the strap of his book bag. He was a typical Orc as far as his green skin and tusks were concerned but he wore a set of black robes that did little to hide the fact that he was quite smaller than your usual Orsimer. He was still muscular, but his physique had always been a source of teasing and bullying among his Orcish peers. However, Runaan knew better than anyone that Snat was not an Orc to be underestimated. He was fast, good at dual-wielding knives and had a curious knack for fire.  

A few minutes later the Professor strolled into the classroom and all the chatter died down as the lecture began. Time passed by relatively quickly as it was mostly review, and Runaan paid as much attention as he could. He knew he wasn’t even close to being as smart as Kai, but he somehow managed to get decent marks despite not studying nearly as much as her.  

When the lesson was over, Runaan packed his bag while promising to see Snat for lunch later. He wandered up the steps to where Kai was writing down last minute notes as usual. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she lifted her head up and smiled at Runaan.  

“Did you catch up with your friend?” 

“Not yet,” Runaan replied. “I’ll see him later.”  

“Is everything alright?” Kai asked quietly as she stood up. 

Her brows furrowed together as she scanned Runaan’s face with a concerned expression.  

“It’s fine. He’s a little annoyed that I’ve been absent so much but we’re going to talk it over later.”  

Runaan wasn’t lying. Snat was feeling left out and he did want to make amends. He still didn’t know how to approach the topic of the bet with Kai, or if he even should. It weighed heavily on his mind as the couple strode up the stairs towards the doors and started making their way to their second class together.  

Runaan’s second class of that day went by smoothly. He mostly spent his time thinking very hard about what to do with Borgan and the bet. More than once he found himself lost in thought and completely ignored the lecture until he shook himself from his stupor and focused on what was going.  

Kai noticed Runaan seemed to be distracted with something and she hoped there wasn’t any tension going on between his friends because of her. She tried not to think about it too hard though since she really didn’t have too much time. Final tests were less than a week away and so other than having dinner with her mid-week Runaan would be free as a bird.  

The bell signaling end of class began to toll and students started packing up their belongings. Runaan finished first and he stood up with a small groan as his knees cracked. He stretched his arms above his head for a moment, growling softly in content while Kai finished writing down her last thoughts and then started packing up as well.  

“I can’t convince you to have lunch today, can I?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Kai replied as she stood up and swung the strap of her bag over one shoulder. “I really need to get to the library before my next class.” 

“Oh alright,” Runaan sighed, but he was smiling. “I look forward to our date then.”  

Kai felt like somebody was eavesdropping, and she blushed at Runaan’s comment, aware that they were receiving a few curious glances from a couple of students nearby.  

“Okay,” Kai mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. “I’ll see you later.” 

Runaan slowly walked up the stairs towards the hallway, watching Kai as she quickly dashed away, heading for the library like normal. He knew that a couple of students had overheard them talking and he hoped she didn’t take it too personally. People were naturally snoopy and it didn’t bother him one bit if anyone knew they were dating. He wished he could hold her hand and kiss her in public but was well aware that Kai might not ever be comfortable with doing those sorts of things when other people could see. 

So, with the rest of his day freed up Runaan first headed to the dining hall to eat lunch. He scanned the tables when he arrived, searching for any familiar face, and he spotted Snat sitting alone. He stabbed at a piece of roasted carrot which he popped into his mouth while flipping the page of a book resting on the table before him. As Runaan approached the Orc looked up.  

“Not eating with the girl?”  

“She has a name you know,” Runaan growled as he plopped down on the bench.  

“I know.” 

Snat watched as Runaan shoved the strap of his bag off his shoulder and stood back up.  

“Don’t leave, I’ll be right back.” 

He wandered off to get himself something to eat. When Runaan returned, he held a slim wooden tray in one hand which he lightly placed on the table before sitting back down. Snat was silent as he ate but he had closed his book and tucked it safely inside his bag and he stared at Runaan as his friend took a few generous bites of his food before talking again.  

“So, how much does the guild hate me?”  

“They don’t hate you,” Snat replied with a roll of his eyes. “We just don’t understand.”  

“What is there to understand? It was Borgan’s twisted idea for me to court her.” 

“I know, and I know  _ you _ very well. Why did you agree to it? It’s so obvious that you’re completely smitten with her.”  

“So, what if I am? Is that a crime?” Runaan shot back.  

“Runaan, I’m not against you two being together. But you know Borgan... probably better than anybody. If he knew your true feelings-” 

“He’s  _ not _ going to find out,” Runaan growled, and he stared at Snat with a firm expression. “Right?” 

“I would never violate your trust.”  

“I appreciate that you care, I really do...” 

“How are you going to get out of this?” Snat insisted quietly, and he leaned closer, his bright red eyes filled with confusion.  

“I... I haven’t figured it out yet.” 

“If Kai knew-” 

“It would be terrible. I’m trying to figure out a way to not hurt Kai... and still get the sword.” 

“You’re insane,” Snat sighed, and he rubbed at his cheek while shaking his head. “Absolutely nuts.” 

“You’re not really making feel any better.” 

“Why should I? This is a mess.” 

“I know it is!” Runaan hissed angrily. “I’m falling in love with her, Snat.”  

Snat was surprised. He searched Runaan’s face, trying to see if there was any hint of falseness in his statement but he knew his friend wasn’t lying. He took this confession very seriously. He knew all too well what his relationship record was like and how badly he had been hurt in the past.  

“Which is more important to you, Runaan, your relationship with Kai or this stupid bet with Borgan?” 

“Kai is more important, but why can’t I have both?”  

Snat began gathering up his bag with a loud sigh.  

“You need to think about this more. I feel like you’re not being honest with yourself.” 

Runaan silently watched as Snat slipped the leather strap of his bag over his small shoulder and picked up his tray. He stared down at his dear friend with a soft expression.  

“I care about you, Runaan. Your heart is in the right place but you’re going about this wrong. The sword isn’t worth it... Borgan most certainly is not worth risking your relationship with Kai.”  

“I...” Runaan sighed, and his shoulders sagged as he thought about what Snat was saying. “I’ll keep your advice in mind.”  

“I’ll be there for you, regardless. Just don’t isolate yourself from me, okay?”  

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright brother,” Snat growled and he patted Runaan’s shoulder with a wry smile. “Will you be coming to the guild later? Say yes, I’m itching to spar with you.” 

“Yes,” Runaan laughed. “I’ll swing by in a bit.” 

“Excellent.” 

Runaan grinned at Snat but when he was gone his smile faded and he stared blankly at his plate. Their conversation ran through his mind over and over but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t bring himself to make a decision like Snat had advised. So, after several minutes spent lost in his own thoughts Runaan finished eating and ditched the dining hall. He headed back to his room first to drop his bag off and change his clothes. Then Runaan went to the guild and spent the afternoon sparring with Snat and whoever else challenged him. He stayed there until he was too tired to think and returned to his dorm where he collapsed without eating dinner and did not wake until early the next morning.  

* * *

 

It was early mid-week morning and Kai exited her apartment with an apple in one hand which she took hold of with her teeth so she could lock the door. Then she walked towards the College while eating the apple, her thoughts filled with lectures, theories, and historical events she would need to be able to recall from memory in just a couple short days.  

She also thought about Runaan and was looking forward to seeing him later on. She hoped he was doing alright with his studies as she strode up the wide cobblestone street, ignoring any people she passed by. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about her Orcish partner and was surprised at just how much she had missed him even though it had been less than two days since they last saw each other.  

Kai didn’t notice that someone was following her until they called her name.  

“Kai Abellon?”  

Kai startled and turned around to find a young courier smiling at her.  

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” 

“It’s quite alright,” the boy replied, and he held out a tan envelope for her. “This is for you.”  

“Thank you.” 

She waited until the boy had moved on and then Kai looked down at the wax seal of the envelope. It was stamped with the emblem of a small flower and when she flipped it over, she immediately recognized the writing and hastily opened it.  

As her eyes roamed over the contents of the letter, and as Kai read the contents written on the tan parchment her stomach dropped. When she reached the end, her entire body felt numb and she was almost nauseous as she ditched the rest of her apple and took off at a brisk walk towards the college. The letter remained in her pocket for the rest of the day as she barely made it through the class in one piece.  

The day went by in a blur, most of which Kai didn’t really process. At noon she went to the library like she always did but she was merely going through the motions. She couldn’t think straight and a lump had permanently formed in her throat. It took all of her energy not to become emotional right there in the college.  

Myren spotted Kai when he entered the library a little while later. He wandered up to her table, noticing that her head was bent over a rather large tomb. She nervously chewed on her fingernails and didn’t see him at first until he called out to her.  

“You’re not worrying about the final tests, are you? You could probably write them in your sleep.” 

Kai jumped at the sound of his voice and Myren frowned as he took a seat across from her.  

“Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Kai replied curtly as she flipped another page.  

“You’re not good at lying.” 

“Myren if you’re not here for a specific reason then  _ please _ leave me alone.”  

Myren blinked, feeling slightly surprised by Kai’s hostility. He was used to her cool attitude but there was an edge to her voice that he hadn’t heard before.  

Kai seemed to recognize that she was being a bit cruel and she glanced up at him for half a second. Pain flashed across her face before she quickly looked back down at her book and let out a deep sigh.  

“Alright, sorry for bothering you.”  

Kai squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. Myren stood up from the desk and after staring at her for one long moment he turned away and began walking down the rows of books, searching for one in particular. Kai rubbed her neck with another sigh, knowing that she had hurt Myren’s feelings but she didn’t know how to cope with the information that she had received earlier in the morning. Her emotions threatened to bubble over and it was almost too much and so Kai threw herself into her studies with as much energy as she could muster, hoping it would distract it. It made very little difference and by the time her next classes arrived, she felt even more sick and upset.  

Evening rolled around and Kai strode through the College gates, quickly making her way back home to freshen up before her date with Runaan. She was desperate to see his smiling face and hoped that he could make her feel better.  

After returning to her apartment Kai quickly fed her cat and washed up. Then she ran a brush through her hair and changed into the silver robes Runaan had gifted her. She stared at herself in the round silver mirror for a while as she ran her hands across the smooth material. Then she caught her own glance and Kai hastily looked away. She knew she looked troubled but she hoped she could fool Runaan if only a little bit.  

There was a light knock on the door. Kai strode down the stairs and opened it to find Runaan standing there looking handsome as could be. Tonight, he wore a charcoal grey tunic and fitted black leather breeches that hugged his thick thighs. His hair was freshly washed and had been swept into a loose ponytail. He grinned and swept Kai into his arms with a small chuckle as Kai hugged him back. They kissed for a long moment.  

“Hi,” Kai mumbled against his lips.  

“I’ve missed you.”  

“I missed you too,” Kai replied quietly.  

She clenched her arms around his thick neck, sighing softly as Runaan nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Eventually, they stepped away from one another but Runaan quickly snatched Kai’s hand and brought it up to his lips.  

“Are you ready?”  

“Yes.”  

Despite how relieved Kai was to see Runaan she couldn’t help but let the dark thoughts in the back of her mind faster. She quietly walked with Runaan down the moonlit street towards a tavern they’d never been to before wishing she could turn off her thoughts.  

Runaan hadn’t picked up that anything was wrong just yet and he couldn’t contain his smiles as they reached the tavern and he ushered Kai inside. They quickly found an unoccupied table and made their way through the crowded hall, winding around groups of patrons laughing, drinking and engaging in general merrymaking.  

After they were served their drinks Runaan scooted his chair closer and reached out to Kai. She shivered when he brushed his thumb along her cheek and averted her gaze to the table, suddenly feeling like she might cry.  

“How are you doing? I’m not a very good test taker so I’m feeling nervous.”  

“I um, I feel alright,” Kai mumbled, and she tried to smile when Runaan affectionately squeezed her knee beneath the table.  

They chatted lightly about school-related topics for a few more minutes until their dinner arrived. Kai tried to force herself to eat as much as possible as to not raise suspicion but her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots and she was almost nauseous. Eventually, she stopped trying and idly picked at the fluffy pastry of her chicken pot pie, wishing she could melt into the floor.  

“Why do I get the feeling that something is wrong?”  

Kai glanced up at Runaan before looking back down at her plate. Her brows furrowed together and she sucked in a deep breath.  

“You know you can tell me, right Kai?”  

“I know,” Kai replied thickly, and she bit back a sob. “I uh, I... I got a letter this morning...” 

The letter she was referring to had been tucked into her pocket before she left her apartment. It felt like it was burning a hole in her robe and so she placed her fork down and reached inside with one shaking hand. She reached across the table and handed it to Runaan who stared at her with a look of concern before inspecting the envelope.  

“Who is it from?” He asked softly.  

“My Father’s wife.”  

“Your stepmother?” 

“I don’t... I never called her that. Her name is Siora.” 

Runaan was confused with the new information. Kai had never mentioned that her Father had remarried at some point in her life. A dozen questions popped into his head but he refrained himself and gently opened the envelope to see what the letter inside was about.  

Kai clenched his hands together in her lap and watched Runaan with a pained expression, completely silent. The longer he read, the more she knew what he was reading and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes when his eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at her.  

“Kai...”  

“I’m fine,” Kai mumbled.  

“You’re not fine. When are you leaving?” 

“What?”  

Kai stared at Runaan with a confused expression and then she quickly shook her head.  

“I'm not leaving Cirrene until after the tests.”  

“Kai,” Runaan replied firmly, “You’re not being serious.” 

He leaned against the table so she could hear him over the loud chatter and music. Kai pursed her lips together and crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.  

“The final tests are in two days-” 

“Are you actually saying that the tests are more important than your Father?” 

“No!” Kai whispered angrily, and then she nervously glanced around although nobody was paying them any attention. “Of course not Runaan. You know what it means for me to be here.”   

“You Father needs you right now, Kai.”  

“I know that,” Kai gasped. “I will leave for Alnerwick as soon as my tests are done.” 

“That’s at least another week from now-” 

“He will understand!”  

“Kai...”  

“Please stop,” Kai whispered thickly, and her shoulders sagged as she slid further down her seat. “I can’t do this here.”  

Runaan could see that Kai was visibly upset. She stared down at the table with a pained expression and it looked like she was having trouble breathing. But her reluctance to run to her sick Father had struck a nerve with him. Had it been his own Father, nothing else would have mattered. School was never more important than family.  

“Okay,” Runaan replied a little more coldly than he meant to.  

The silence was tense. Kai couldn’t bring herself to look at Runaan but she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was annoyed with her. Her heart ached for her Father but the part of her that was obsessed with performing well in school refused to let her see things rationally.  

“There’s no point in staying here,” Runaan started, and he reached into his pocket for his coin purse.  

Kai flinched as he tossed a few silver coins on the table and stood up, the chair scraping noisily as it moved. She was suddenly wracked with a very strong panic attack as certain memories came flooding back to her.  

“Are you mad at me?” Kai gasped.  

“I’m not mad... I’m very confused.”  

“Ru-Runaan,” Kai replied, and her voice cracked as her throat constricted tightly. “I can’t... I can’t breathe...”  

Kai bowed her head and tried to take a breath but it felt like knives were piercing her throat. Runaan immediately knelt beside her and brushed the curtain of hair away from her face, feeling terrible that he had been cross with her.  

“Kai... sweetheart, come on. I know you don’t want to do this here.”  

Somehow Kai managed to stand and she quickly pulled the hood of her robe up around her face. She couldn’t help but feel like everyone was watching her when in reality almost nobody looked their way as Runaan tightly clenched her hand and led her towards the exit of the tavern.  

As they stepped into the cool fresh air outside, Kai was still hyperventilating and so Runaan hoisted her into his arms and swiftly strode back to her home in record time. Once inside, Kai took several steps back from him and clutched at her robe while tears silently streamed down her face.  

“Kai...”  

“You should just go,” Kai stammered.  

Runaan refused to leave.  

“There’s no way I’m leaving you like this,” he argued firmly. 

“I don’t... I don’t want you to be upset... with me.”  

“I’m not upset, Kai. I promise you... I just want to help.”  

“Why am I like this?” Kai gasped, and she turned away from him.  

Her shoulders trembled as she began to cry and Runaan closed the gap between them. He grasped Kai’s shoulders and turned her around, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. At first, she resisted. The longer she struggled the more distressed she began until Kai clutched at Runaan’s tunic and began sobbing uncontrollably against his chest.  

Runaan’s heart ached for Kai. He gently rubbed her back in small circular motions as he encouraged her to let everything out. A long time passed as they stood in the kitchen. The fire had died down considerably and was the only source of light within the room.  

At some point, Kai’s cat, Zula, wandered up to them and began purring as she wound herself through their legs. Kai slowly pulled away and Runaan wiped at her face with his thumb. Below them, Zula mewed loudly, and she looked down at her cat with a loud sniffle.  

“She knows you’re upset,” Runaan growled softly, watching as Kai bent down to pick Zula up.  

Kai sucked in a deep breath as Zula nuzzled her face with another soft mew. When she looked up at Runaan he stared back at her with a soft expression.  

“Will you... please stay tonight?” 

“Of course,” Runaan replied. “I’m not going anywhere.”  

He took Kai’s hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. She wiped at her eyes for another moment and then placed Zula back on the floor with a small sigh. Then the couple slowly walked up to the second floor of her apartment and, after silently removing their shoes they climbed into bed and Kai practically threw herself into Runaan’s arms. He held her for a long time, listening to the sounds of her sniffles as she continued to cry for a while.  

Eventually, her crying subsided and she leaned away from Runaan so she could look at him. He stared at her with a soft expression although it was dark inside the room. Her lip trembled when he reached up to brush wet strands of her hair away from her cheek but she forced herself to take a deep breath.  

“If... If I leave, I’ll fail the tests.” 

“No, you won’t,” Runaan replied firmly.  

“How do you know that?” 

Kai squeezed her eyes shut as pain coursed through her chest. Runaan rubbed her back, whispering softly as she buried her face against his chest.  

“It’s going to be alright,” he murmured. “I promise.”  

After a long time, Kai managed to slip into a fitful sleep. She woke often throughout the night and every time she stirred Runaan was there to hold and comfort her until she went to sleep again.  


	8. Chapter 8

A sliver of light peeked through the curtains signaling to Runaan that it was finally morning. He lay on his back with Kai fast asleep, her slender body pressed against his with her head resting against his chest. She moved slightly and made a small noise as she slowly rolled away from him.  

Runaan took this opportunity to sit up and his movement caused Kai to stir.  

“Runaan?” She called out, her voice sleepy.  

“Yes, I’m here.”  

“Are you leaving?”  

“Yes, it’s very early. You don’t have to get up.”

“Oh,” Kai replied quietly, and she yawned. “Where are you going?”

She had lifted her head and squinted at Runaan’s back as he slid to the edge of the bed and began putting on his boots.

“I’ll tell you when I get back okay? Just rest a while longer.”

“O... kay,” Kai yawned. “My head hurts.”  

“That doesn’t surprise me after the night you had. Can I leave you a potion?”

“I guess so, I don’t think I can handle this for a whole day of classes.”

Runaan didn’t respond to that comment. Inside, he had a plan already formulated that he was itching to put forth. He knew that if he didn’t Kai might not see her Father and if he passed away he couldn’t even bear to think about what it would do to her.

When he was ready and finished tending to Kai, Runaan left her apartment and practically sprinted towards the college. Instead of taking any usual route, he took a sharp left and began walking down a quieter hallway towards the main office of the school. He reached a circular room with a wide, tall desk resting in the middle. Behind the desk, several doorways leading to several long hallways led to dozens of offices, including the one dedicated to the Headmaster of the school.  

A petite male Elf was perched on a stool behind the desk and he smiled warmly at Runaan when he approached.  

“Good morning, it’s a little early for students to be up.”

“I know,” Runaan laughed and he nervously rubbed his neck. “I um, I really need to speak with the Headmaster. Is she in yet?”

“I am now,” replied a voice, and Runaan spun around to see the stunningly beautiful Headmaster walking towards him.  

Her features were distinctly Elvish, with typical pale white skin, pointed ears, and a beautiful face. Her hair was long and silver. This morning, she sported a regal looking set of blood red robes. She had an ancient looking book tucked under one arm and she reached out to shake Runaan’s hand with a warm smile.  

“Good morning Headmaster.”

“Good morning, what is your name sweetheart?”

“I’m Runaan,” he stammered.  

“Runaan. You wish to speak with me?”

“If you have a couple of minutes...”  

“I do, please follow me.”  

The Headmaster started strolling towards one of the narrow hallways, her robes rustling softly as she moved, and within a few minutes, they arrived at a tall oak door. A beautiful nature motif had been carved into the face of the door and the latch was a wrought iron snake. The Headmaster unlocked the door with a small key and invited Runaan inside.  

“Please, take a seat Runaan. I’ll just be a moment.”  

Runaan glanced around the room as he walked inside. A modestly large desk occupied the middle of the room. Two plush chairs had been placed in front with a high-backed black oak chair resting behind it for the Headmaster. Either side of the room was lined with several rows of shelves which held dozens of volumes of books. Runaan managed to squeeze himself into one of the chairs. He was almost too big in width with the armrests but somehow, he managed, and he patiently waited for the Headmaster to return.  

“Sorry about that, what can I do for you Runaan?”

“Well, to be honest, it’s not something for me,” Runaan started.

He watched as the Headmaster strolled around the side of her desk and took a seat in front of him. She laced her fingers together and rested her hands against the desk as she regarded him with a warm expression.  

“Oh?”  

“It’s about um... well, she’ll probably be annoyed I tell you this. It’s about my partner.”  

“Your partner?” The Headmaster replied, and she smiled. “You’re here on her behalf? How sweet.”

“Yes, well. If you know Kai as I do... you’d understand why I’m here.”

“Kai? As in Kai Abellon?”

“Yes,” Runaan nodded, and he nervously rubbed the palms of his hands along his thighs as he sucked in a deep breath.  

“I am well aware of her uh, quiet personality,” the Headmaster mused. “I know she doesn’t keep much company but I never expected her to have a partner...”  

“She does lead a fairly solitary life, this is true. I’ve only been courting her for a few weeks.”  

“I see. You must care for her a lot if you’re here.”  

“I do,” Runaan replied, and his voice was firm when he spoke. “She’s the smartest woman I’ve ever met, but... but her obsession with succeeding in school isn’t always healthy.”

“I would agree with that, I know she works herself to the bone.”

“I’m here,” Runaan continued, “because she received news from home. Her Father is sick. How sick... it doesn’t say. But Kai doesn’t think she can leave Cirrene until after her final tests are done. That’s at least another week from now.”

“Oh dear, that’s not good.”

“No,” Runaan sighed, and his brows furrowed together while he spoke. “Truthfully, she’s a mess. We almost fought about this last night but I knew it was futile. If anything happens to her Father before she can see him again...”  

“I understand,” the Headmaster replied curtly, and she began searching for a blank piece of parchment. “Kai will no doubt pass her tests with perfect scores. It’s almost unnecessary for her to write them, but alas we cannot give students special treatment. She still needs to perform the tests. However, I will grant you and Miss Abellon emergency temporary leave for two weeks. Your tests will be postponed until your return.”

“Wait,” Runaan replied. “You said me as well?”  

“Yes,” the Headmaster smiled as she picked up a beautiful black feathered quill. “She needs someone to support her right now, and shouldn’t be traveling alone. You will accompany her, will you not?”

“O-Of course,” Runaan gasped, and he clutched one hand to his chest. “I would never let her go alone.”

“Excellent. Then I expect you to leave before the day’s end.”  

Runaan watched as the Headmaster began drafting up a letter of absence.  

“You may leave, Runaan. I will take care of everything.”  

“Thank you,” Runaan replied as he struggled to stand. “Thank you so much, Headmaster.”

“Of course, my dear. Safe travels.”

“Goodbye.”  

Runaan rushed out from the Headmaster’s office as quickly as his legs would carry him. Within minutes he passed through the front gates and made a beeline for Kai’s apartment. When he entered, he found Kai was out of bed and in the process of feeding her cat.  

“Runaan… why are you out of breath?”  She asked with a concerned expression.

“I ran here.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I have important news,” Runaan replied, and when Kai straightened up, he gently grasped her arms. “Now... please don’t be upset when I tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” Kai whispered, and she tightly clenched the wooden fork she was holding.  

“I went to school. I spoke with the Headmaster.”

“The Headmaster? Why on Earth-”

“Kai, I know how much your Father means to you. I told her that he is sick and you won’t leave because of the final tests. She granted us both a leave of absence so you can go home. We’ll write our finals when we get back.”

Kai’s eyes widened in surprise. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she stared up at Runaan in shock.  

“You... you did that... for me?”

“Of course, I did. I care about you, Kai.”  

A couple of tears dripped down Kai’s pale cheek and she quickly threw her arms around Runaan’s thick neck. He held her for a long moment, softly rubbing her back while she cried, and murmured softly in her ear.  

“You’re not mad?”

“N-No, I’m not mad,” Kai mumbled, and she pressed her lips against his cheek. “I’m angry with my-myself for not thinking to do that.”

“It’s alright. You are upset, we don’t always think rationally when we’re emotional.”

“I know but I...” Kai sighed and pulled away.  

Runaan firmly clenched Kai’s waist and he peered down at her with a soft expression as she struggled to speak.  

“I can’t... I can’t help but feel ashamed,” Kai sniffled, and she reached up to rub her tear stained cheeks. “If you weren’t here I... I probably would have stayed.”

“You can’t dwell on that, okay? Your devotion to school stems from your love for your Father. I understand why you felt you had to stay. Let's just focus on getting home. Can you do that?”

Kai sucked in a deep breath, and then she nodded.  

“Yes. Wait... we?”

Runaan grinned, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  

“Yes, we,” he replied firmly. “I was given leave as well. You don’t have to travel alone.”  

“How can I ever thank you enough?” Kai whispered as they embraced again.  

“You don’t have to thank me,” Runaan growled quietly, and he ran his fingers through her soft hair.  

The couple reluctantly pulled apart and Runaan disappeared again to go hire a carriage. By the time Kai finished feeding her cat and had washed up, he had returned and they smiled at one another as he stepped into the apartment.

“How long do you need to pack?”  

“Not long... why?”

“The carriage will be ready in an hour.”

“Oh wow,” Kai laughed, and she rubbed her cheek. “Okay... I don’t know who will take care of my cat while we’re gone.”

“Right. Well, that’s easy, I can ask Snat.”

“Snat? I thought you two were arguing.”

“We butted heads, but I think we worked through it.”  

“Would he really look after her?”

“I’m sure he would, he is a good friend of mine.”  

“Okay,” Kai replied, and then she paused as she thought things over for a moment. “I think that’s my only concern. I will go upstairs and pack.”

“I’ll go back to my dorm and pack as well. Then I’ll find Snat... do you have an extra key?”

“Oh, yes I do.”

Kai wandered over to her desk and fished around in one of the drawers for a moment. When she returned, she placed a small metal key in Runaan’s hand. She peered up at her companion with an unreadable expression.  

“When we... come back,” Kai started, and she pursed her lips for a moment as she struggled to contain her emotions once more. “You can have the key.”  

Runaan was touched. He quickly leaned down and planted a kiss on her soft forehead.

“I’m honored. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”  

Kai watched Runaan go. When the door was firmly shut behind him, she let out the breath she had been holding in. She didn’t really understand what it was exactly she felt in her chest but she was proud of herself for thinking to give Runaan a key to her home. She knew that it was proof that they were growing closer, and it was a realization that both surprised and excited her. She was comfortable with Runaan coming into her home whenever he pleased and she wanted him to feel like it was their space, not just hers.  

After shaking herself from her thoughts, Kai hurried upstairs and began picking out clothes for her to take on her trip back home. She neatly tucked the robe from Runaan inside her satchel along with the robe her father had sent her recently. A lump formed in her throat as she stared down at the soft black material and thought about her Father. She had no idea if he was going to die since his wife had given no major details of his illness in her letter. The thought of him dying was too much to handle and so Kai forced herself to finish packing and not think about it.  

* * *

 

It was nearly an hour later when Runaan returned to the apartment. Kai was fully dressed, and he couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment as she drew closer. She wore a pair of fitted tan breeches, tall leather riding boots, and a fitted black petticoat with a high collar. Her hair had been swept into a loose braid and she slung her satchel over one shoulder.  

“You’re not wearing robes?”  

Kai blushed and glanced down at the floor before returning his gaze.  

“No... they can be a hassle when traveling.”

“Fine by me,” Runaan growled, and he couldn’t help but dip his head for a kiss. “You’re so beautiful.”  

Kai smiled against his lips, but when she pulled back, he could see unspoken pain written in her eyes. Runaan knew that she was struggling to stay composed and so he knew he would try his best to keep her as calm and as comforted as possible.  

“Snat will make sure Zula is fed and snuggled. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Kai replied, and she smiled when Runaan took her hand and squeezed it.  

“Alright, let’s go. The carriage should be ready now.”  

Kai sucked in a deep breath. Runaan heard it, and he squeezed her hand again before releasing it to open the door.  

The couple stepped outside. Kai paused to lock the door behind her and then they quickly reached for each other’s hand again and began walking down the street. Kai was quiet while they walked, and she mostly stared down at the ground. She felt conflicting emotions about allowing Runaan to come to her hometown. He would undoubtedly want to meet her family, and she wondered about just how much about her past and growing up she wanted to reveal to him if any. It would be hard to mask her true emotions. Kai only visited home once or twice a year now that she lived in the city. Despite the fact she had nothing to worry about any more being back home, Runaan knew very little of her past and Kai wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep it that way or reveal certain pain and trauma that had helped shaped her life.  

Around ten minutes later they exited the city through the south gate and continued walking down a small hill until they reached the stables. Runaan approached a man standing near one of the carriages. He spoke briefly with the driver and then the man took their bags and invited them to go inside.

 _I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,_ Kai thought firmly as Runaan helped her into the inside of the carriage. His touch was comforting on her skin and she firmly held on to his hand even after they had sat down.  

“Are you alright?” Runaan asked softly, and he reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear.  

Kai nodded, and she closed her eyes when Runaan leaned in and brushed his lips along her cheek. He gently rubbed her hand with one thick, calloused thumb, and they were silent for a while. Once the carriage had started moving Kai mostly stared out the window or gazed up at Runaan, studying him as he also gazed out the other window. After a while, he turned his attention back to Kai. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and she leaned into Runaan, sighing softly every so often.  

“How long will it take to get to your hometown?”

“It takes around three days or so.”

“Truthfully, I hate carriage rides,” Runaan confessed with a small grimace. “They’re too cramped for my liking.”

“I’m not very good at riding a horse,” Kai replied quietly. “They kind of scare me.”  

“They are pretty intimidating beasts if you don’t live around them.”

“We never had a horse, my father traveled by cart for work.”  

Runaan stretched his long legs out as much as he could, groaning softly as his knees cracked. He was unable to stretch fully due to the bench on the opposite side of where they were sitting, but it was better than nothing. Throughout the day he ended up sliding further down in his seat and he rested his head against Kai’s shoulder. After a while, her arm grew a little numb so she slowly slid it out from under Runaan and rested it along his broad back. Runaan simply sidled closer, his cheek basically resting against the side of her breast as he started to snooze. Kai was too concerned with her own thoughts to really feel nervous about Runaan leaning against her like that. Worry gnawed on her gut so hard it ached as she tried to ignore the pain and just stare out the window at the blurred landscape.

* * *

After almost an entire day spent in the carriage doing absolutely nothing, Kai gave a sigh of relief as it rolled to a stop sometime in the evening not long after the sun had gone down. Runaan had been sleeping, his soft snores filling her ears, and he abruptly woke up when she called his name and tried to straighten up. His legs were numb and he groaned quietly as he moved.

“Where are we?” He asked, his voice sleepy.

“We’re at an Inn.”

“Oh, good,” Runaan sighed, and he stifled a yawn. “I don’t fancy sleeping in this thing.”

Kai smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Runaan leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then the door to the carriage was opened and Runaan slid forward, his legs screaming in protest as he stumbled down the steps and almost fell head first onto the dirt ground. He quickly grabbed onto the door and then spun around to help Kai.

“Legs fall asleep on ya?”

Runaan nodded to the driver, who let out a small chuckle as he climbed up to the top of the carriage to retrieve their bags. When he was finished, he bade the couple goodnight and then began tending to his horses.

Kai was tired, but it was tiredness beyond just needing to sleep. She felt exhausted but she firmly gripped Runaan’s hand and followed him inside the Inn. Warm light spilled through glass-paned windows, and when they stepped inside they were greeted by a warm crackling fire burning in massive stone fireplace on their right. They quickly walked up to the front counter and the innkeeper greeted them kindly.

“Hello. We’d like to rent a room, please,” Runaan replied.

“Alright, one or two beds dearie?”

Runaan glanced down at Kai, who was nervously chewing on her fingernail. She hastily lowered her hand and looked up at him before answering.

“One.”

Runaan counted out the gold and then they were given a key and instructed on which room to go to. When they arrived, Runaan unlocked the door and pushed the door open before ushering Kai inside.

It was a rather lavishly furnished room with a large four post bed, two plain wooden nightstands on either side, a small fireplace on their left with two reading chairs and a tall wooden wardrobe pushed up against the far wall. Lastly, there was a small square table with two chairs and a plush blue embroidered carpet covered most of the room.

Runaan lowered their packs near the bed and sat down on the soft mattress for a moment.

“Kai?”

“Yes, Runaan?”

“Do you want to eat in the hall, or in here?”

“Oh,” Kai replied softly, and she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Perhaps in here is better.”

“Okay,” Runaan said as he stood up.

He walked up to Kai and pulled her into a tight hug for one long moment, which she instantly returned. She was deeply comforted by Runaan’s presence, and she knew that if he hadn’t been there with for this trip she would have been an even bigger mess than she already was.

“I’ll go get dinner okay? And tea?”

“Please.”

Runaan smiled and tipped Kai’s chin up. She couldn’t resist giving him a small smile.

“Coming right up,” he said before placing the softest kiss on her lips.

Kai watched Runaan leave and when the door shut behind him she let out a deep breath and went over to the fireplace. The flames cast a bright light that filled the entire room but inside Kai felt like she was freezing. She tried to distract herself by changing into a loose of pair of pants and she pulled out a small journal from her satchel as well as a piece of charcoal. But writing was the furthest thing from her mind and after sitting at the table staring at the blank parchment, she finally gave up and placed it back inside her pack with another sigh.

Five minutes later Runaan’s tall form re-appeared as he quietly slipped back into their room with a large tray in his hands. It contained two plates laden with a delicious smelling roast beef dinner, a small basket of fresh butter rolls, dessert, and a pot of peppermint tea.

“Wow,” Kai said when he approached. “That smells good.”

Despite the fact she wasn’t hungry, Kai knew she needed to eat. If she didn’t, she’d not only suffer for it physically but it would also worry Runaan. So, when he placed their supper down on the table before her she tried her best to eat as much as she could, which wasn’t much but it was better than going to bed on an empty stomach.

Runaan sat across the table from her, and he watched as she took a sip of her tea. The weariness etched into her face was painful for him to witness, and he silently kept praying that her Father was going to be alright and he wasn’t truly as sick as Kai thought.

When she lifted her gaze to look up at him, her breath hitched in her throat and she hastily looked back down.

“I feel like I’m drowning,” she admitted quietly as she pushed a roasted carrot around on her plate with her fork.

“That’s not good, Kai,” Runaan replied.

“I know but I can’t help it. If you weren’t with me I’d probably cry the entire way there.”

“I know it’s rough, but you’re going to make it through this okay?”

Kai nodded, and she looked back up at Runaan.

“Thank you. I think I just… need to hear that.”

“I’ll keep telling you then,” Runaan replied with the softest smile, and he reached across the table to grasp her hand.

After dinner had been consumed, Kai and Runaan took a seat in front of the fire for a little while. Kai had changed into nightgown while Runaan returned their dishes and she sat with her knees tucked up almost to her chin as she stared at the flames, feeling tired but unable to go to sleep. She lightly clenched a teacup between both hands and although it had long since cooled down she took a sip of the minty liquid every so often.

After a while, Runaan fell asleep in his chair. His head slowly lowered until it bobbed down and he woke up with a small start. He yawned and rubbed his cheek and then glanced over at Kai. she was wide awake and continued staring at the fire until he called out to her.

“Kai. We should get some rest.”

“I’m not tired,” Kai whispered, and she looked over at him. “I slept in the carriage all day.”

“Kai…”

“I’m fine, really,” Kai continued, and she craned her neck to look up at Runaan as he stood. “I’ll come lay down in a little while, I promise.”

“Alright, well… if you promise,” Runaan growled lightly, and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Kai reached up with one hand to wind her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back, her lips velvet soft against his. Runaan could almost feel the tension in each kiss; in the way, she gripped the back of his head. He wished he could take the pain and worry away from her but there was nothing he could do but kiss her often and give her as much support as possible.

After a moment they broke apart, and Kai stared at him with an unreadable expression as she cupped his cheek.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Kai,” Runaan replied, feeling a tinge of sadness in his chest.

He forced himself to walk over to the bed and remove his boots. Then he pulled the covers back and laid down and tried to fall asleep but it was weird that Kai wasn’t with him. She continued to sit in the chair for at least an hour longer, and by the time she forced herself to go to bed Runaan had finally dozed off. His soft snores were a comforting noise as Kai slipped under the covers and shuffled forward.

Runaan felt Kai touching his side and he instantly reached for her with his eyes closed. He pulled her close, holding her against his chest. Kai wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down with a small sigh. She closed her eyes, but it was still a long time before sleep took her.


	9. Chapter 9

Two more days passed by in the same manner. Kai would wake up in Runaan’s arms, they’d have breakfast, and reluctantly climb back into the carriage. Then they’d nap or talk to one another for the rest of the day while wishing they could be anywhere but stuck inside the cramped cabin. By the time they reached Kai's hometown, Runaan was desperate to get outside and stretch his cramped legs. As soon as the carriage rolled up to the stables he flung open the door and stumbled down onto the ground, groaning as his limbs ached fiercely.

Kai remained sitting, her eyes glued to the door. She nervously wrung her hands in her lap and stared out of the carriage with furrowed brows.

“Kai?”

Her gaze snapped to Runaan’s face. His expression was soft and he held his hand out for her. Kai took a deep breath, and then she reached out and took his hand. He helped her down from the carriage and squeezed her hand lightly as Kai leaned in close.

“It’ll be alright,” he whispered firmly.

“I hope so…”

Kai gazed around the little town with tears pricking at her eyes. It was a place she had grown to hate when she was growing up and the only thing bringing her back to to the sleepy little town of Berkton was her father. It was mainly a mining community, with generations of families working in the nearby mountains harvesting precious crystals used for enchanting and other magical work. Her father, Richard Abellon, was just one of these miners.

“I’m guessing you’d like to see your father first?” Runaan asked once he had finished retrieving their belongings and thanked the driver.

“Yes,” Kai replied, and she looked up at him. “But we should rent a room first and drop off our things.”

“Sure,” Runaan replied, and he allowed Kai to take the lead since he had no idea where to go.

As Kai wandered up the street towards the town’s only inn, Runaan couldn’t help but feel a bit surprised that they were renting a room at the Inn instead of staying in her family’s home. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he was there, and he hoped that Kai wasn’t too uncomfortable having him around her family. However, he decided not to bring it up in case it caused unnecessary tension and just go with the flow.

Within a couple of minutes Kai wandered up a small set of stone stairs and they entered into a quaint looking stone building. The wooden sign above their head was labeled The Witty Barrel Inn. Inside, the atmosphere was warm and inviting.

“We thought we’d be seeing you around,” the woman behind the counter greeted Kai with a sympathetic smile. “How’s the city treating you?”

“Hello Martha,” Kai replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Yes, I’m back to see my father. City life is just fine.”

“Good, good. I’m sure he’s gonna be alright dearie. Just the one room?”

“Please,” Kai replied with a small nod.

Kai reached into the pocket of her coat for her coin purse but Runaan was faster as he stepped closer to the counter and produced a small black pouch from his pocket.

“How much?”

“Ten gold is good enough for me,” Martha replied with a small, and she eyed Runaan with a curious expression. “Meals included if you want.”

“Thank you,” Runaan said after he finished counting out the gold and was handed a key.

It was a quiet affair as the couple made their way to their bedroom to unload their bags. When Kai was ready she hovered near the door but did not move to leave. Runaan watched her for a moment before calling to her.

“We should go. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“I know,” Kai blurted back and when she looked at him there were tears in her eyes. “I just… need a moment.”

The tears slipped down her pale cheeks and Runaan quickly pulled her into his arms. She clutched his tunic for a moment while she cried against his chest. But the moment didn’t last long before she pulled away and wiped her face before sucking in a deep and shaky breath. Her eyes were a little red from crying and her expression was heartbreaking but she turned around and firmly swung the door open without hesitation. It was time to go and visit her father and see if he was truly as sick as she had been led to believe.

* * *

Siora had been preparing herself a small, light meal when a knock at the door startled her. She hastily wiped her hands on her apron and brushed back the flyaway hairs from her face before hurrying over to the door to open it. She was surprised to see Kai, her young face filled with pain as she stood with a tall Orc she didn’t recognize.

“Kai,” Siora gasped, and her thin brown brows furrowed together. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here,” Kai replied, her voice tight. “Can I come in?”

“Yes, yes… please come in.”

Siora took a step back and ushered them inside before shutting the door behind them. She sucked in a deep breath and gestured for the couple to take a seat at the kitchen table before she started busying herself with making tea. Kai glanced around her family home for a moment, her eyes drifting over the fireplace where a painting of her and her father rested above the mantel. Tears pricked at her eyes again but she forced herself to remain calm and find out from Siora how bad his condition was before she flew off the deep end.

“Can I see father?”

Siora didn’t answer for a moment as she stood with her back to Kai and she finished filling the kettle with water before she replied.

“He’s sleeping right now.”

“Alright well... when can I see him?”

“Soon,” Siora said briskly as she picked up the kettle and started walking towards the fireplace.

Runaan intercepted Siora and she looked at him in surprise as he took the heavy pot from her hands.

“T-Thank you…”

“I’m Runaan.”

“Runaan,” Siora replied softly. “Please, call me Siora.”

When the kettle was hung atop the crackling fire everyone took a seat at the table. The silence was slightly awkward and Runaan watched the two women with great interest. He couldn’t help but feel the slight tension between them as his gaze flitted back and forth between their faces. Kai sullenly stared down at her hands which were clasped together and resting on the wooden surface. Siora nervously smoothed her greying hair down and squirmed slightly in her seat as she let out a couple of small sighs. She kept glancing over at Kai with furrowed brows but said nothing for a long time.

“How is school?”

Kai blinked and looked up from her hands to stare at Siora.

“It’s fine,” she replied quietly.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon… isn’t it exam time?”

“Yes… I have been given a leave of absence.”

“Oh, I see,” Siora replied, and she glanced over at Runaan. “You’re a student as well?”

“Yes,” Runaan replied with a small smile. “Same year. We have two classes together.”

“How nice.”

Siora stood up as she heard the kettle starting to whistle and she hastily removed it from the flames before it could grow too loud. She poured the hot water into three teacups and brought them over to the table. Runaan thanked her as she slid one cup towards him but Kai was silent as another was placed in front of her.

“Siora, I want to see my father.”

“I told you, Kai… he’s sleeping. I know you’re worried but this is the first time in days that he’s been able to sleep soundly.”

“Let me just see him then,” Kai argued firmly, and she stared up at Siora with a frown. “I won’t go in. I need to see his face.”

The tension between the two women was almost unbearable. Siora’s brows furrowed together and pursed her lips together for a moment before she finally nodded.

“Alright, but don’t go in there.”

Kai resisted the urge to roll her eyes and quickly pushed her chair back as she stood up. She sent Runaan a small glance before disappearing up the wooden stairs to the second floor. Her hands were shaking as she walked down the hall to the master bedroom where she knew her father would be sleeping. As she reached the door, her breath came out in small, shaky gasps and she tried to grasp the latch as quietly as possible.

Kai gently tugged the door open just enough for her to look inside with one eye, which widened as they landed on the form of her slumbering father. He looked… alright. Not great from what she could see from where she was standing. He looked far paler than normal and he seemed to be having a restless sleep as his face and hands twitched slightly but he was alive. That’s all Kai wanted to know.

Kai slowly closed the door and strode down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her and she didn’t let out the breath she had been holding until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

While she had been gone Runaan and Siora had exchanged a few words with one another while they sipped their tea.

“If I may ask… how sick is he?” Runaan inquired quietly.

“Well, we’re not sure. The healer seems to think he’s out of the worst part now.”

“Your letter made it sounds terribly bad. Kai was a mess.”

“It did?” Siora replied, her voice ringing with surprise. “I… I’m sorry. I can get a bit emotional at times. I hardly remember writing her a letter and sending it.”

Suddenly Kai reappeared and she walked back to the table and sat down. Runaan searched her face, trying to read her, and he felt relief wash over him as she looked a lot calmer.

“Is he still sleeping?”

“Yes, of course,” Kai replied as she picked up her teacup. “I will see him as soon as he wakes.”

“Yes.”

Once again silence fell over them. Kai took a sip of her tea and she looked over at Runaan who was still staring at her. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he refrained himself and looked down at his empty cup.

After what felt like hours, which hadn’t been very long at all, everyone froze as they heard loud coughing coming from upstairs. In an instant, Kai was on her feet but Siora stood up as well and reached out to touch her arm.

“He’ll need his medicine first.”

“I’ll take it to him,” Kai replied firmly.

Concern was written all over her face and she stared at her father’s wife with such an intense expression that Siora took a step back and then silently went over to the cupboard to retrieve the medicine. She neatly placed it all on a wooden tray with a glass of water and some cold porridge.

“He should try to eat, but don’t push him if he won’t.”

“Alright,” Kai mumbled as she took the tray from her hands.

Kai walked back up the stairs, her throat constricting tightly as she heard her father cough again and again. She walked quickly, almost running as she reached the door and wrenched it open.

She entered into the bedroom and strode towards the side of the bed, her brows laced together as she stared at her father with deep concern.

“K-Kai!” Richard gasped breathlessly between coughs. “You’re… y-you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here,” Kai whispered as she placed the tray down on the nightstand and picked up a small purple vial. “I’ll always come home. Drink this, father.”

Despite looking deathly pale and wracked by a terrible cough, Richard was smiling as he took the vial from his daughter’s hands and knocked it back in one go. Almost immediately his throat cleared and he was able to take a deep breath without coughing.

“Ahh, thank you, love.”

“Father…”

Tears brimmed in Kai’s eyes and Richard looked up at her with an alarmed expression. Before she could stop herself Kai threw herself down on the bed and flung her arms around him as she started to cry.

“Kai,” Richard murmured as he hugged her back. He clenched his daughter as firmly as he could muster in his weakened state. “Why are you crying?”

“I-I thought you were going to die,” Kai stammered, and after a long moment, she reluctantly pulled back and wiped at her face. “Siora-”

“Siora sent you a letter didn’t she?” Richard cut in, and he sighed when Kai nodded.

“I asked her not to,” he continued as he reached up to brush away her tears. “I knew it would only upset you. Your studies…”

“My studies mean nothing when you are ill,” Kai replied firmly as she sniffled. “I was given a leave of absence anyway. I’ll write my exams when I get back.”

Richard stared at his daughter with the utmost look of love in his eyes. Kai quickly leaned in again and they sat there for a long time, just holding one another.

“I’ve missed you,” Kai breathed softly.

“I’ve missed you as well, terribly so.”

“How sick are you?” Kai finally asked as she pulled away and reached for the cup of water.

“It was a bit concerning over a week ago, but it’s clearing up now. Mostly just the coughing and a fever that won’t go down.”

Kai was silent for a moment as Richard took a deep drink of water. His face was covered in a thin layer of perspiration and his hand shook ever so slightly as he lifted the glass to his lips but he was in much better shape than Siora had implied. Annoyance ran through her body as she pictured Siora back downstairs, probably upset that she wasn’t upstairs tending to her husband herself.

“You know,” Kai started, and Richard looked at her. “What Siora did to me was really mean.”

“Kai…”

“No, father… she’s always been this way with me. Is it because I won’t call her mother? I’m tired of everyone making excuses for her.”

“You know she’s a good woman… good to me. I’m sure her letter wasn’t sent with malicious intent.”

Kai frowned and played with the hem of her tunic for a moment while she mulled over his words.

“I know she’s good to you but… I wish you would be on my side once in a while. Father… I couldn’t bear the thought of… of…”

A tear slipped down Kai’s cheek and she hastily wiped it away and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wishing she would stop crying.

“You’re right,” Richard replied and he reached out to grasp Kai’s hand. “I can understand your side, Kai. Siora was wrong to worry you like that. I won’t try and excuse it.”

Kai felt a little better now that her father had been able to understand her side. She smiled and looked up at him, to which Richard practically beamed at her.

“Ahh, that’s what I’ve missed so much,” he said as he fondly squeezed her hand. “My beautiful girl.”

Kai wrinkled her nose at his comment and they both laughed before there was a knock at the door and Siora entered. Kai’s smile faded as she stood up from the bed and moved towards the nightstand.

“My sweet wife,” Richard greeted warmly. “Checking in on me again?”

“I have to,” Siora replied quietly, and she didn’t smile as he took her hand. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Of course he did,” Kai interjected sharply, and she turned her head away when Richard looked up at her.

“Hey, ladies, please… can’t we get along today?”

“Tell your daughter that,” Siora whispered as she released his hand and picked up the empty vial.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have such a problem if you hadn’t lied to me in your letter, _Siora_.”

Kai knew she was being too mean, and she quickly clamped her mouth shut when she met her father’s gaze.

Siora lifted her chin up slightly as she stared at Kai with a wounded expression.

“I’m not sorry for sending it. I was… emotional, and it reflected how I felt at that moment.”

“Siora…”

“Whatever,” Kai sighed she started to walk to the door. “Get some rest father… I’ll come by later.”

“Where are you going?”

“I have a room at the Inn,” Kai replied quietly as she paused with her hand on the door. “I um… I have someone with me I’d like you to meet…. Later.”

Richard’s expression became slightly crestfallen as he watched Kai rush out from the room and head back downstairs. Runnan was sitting by the fire and he looked up just as she rushed by him towards the door.

“Kai?”

“Oh, Runaan,” Kai replied quietly and she paused. “Can we go please?”

“Of course but… is everything okay?”

“Kai.”

Siora stood at the bottom of the stairs with the tray in her hands. Kai didn’t want to look at her, but she forced herself to turn back around.

“Richard wants you to stay. He’s not able to fall asleep right now so… please go back upstairs.”

“Are you sure that’s allowed?” Kai shot back, and Runaan was silently stunned by their interaction.

“Kai… that’s what he wants. Please, and take Runaan.”

Runaan stood up from his chair and walked over to where Kai was standing. He took her gently by the hand and squeezed it lightly.

“Come on… I want to meet your father.”

Kai sighed, and she ignored the curious stare Siora gave them before she walked over to the kitchen counter and started pulling out ingredients for a stew. Kai sighed once more and then she looked up at Runaan, feeling comforted by his presence. She nodded and so they walked up the stairs and went back to see her father. Kai’s heart pounded loudly in her chest and she couldn’t help but feel nervous about introducing him to her partner.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai knocked on the door and after she heard her father call out she opened it and stepped inside. Runaan followed close behind and she released his hand as they walked towards the bed where Richard was staring at him with a surprised expression.

“Father,” Kai stammered, and she glanced up at Runaan before drawing closer. “I’d like you to meet Runaan. My um… my partner.”

Richard’s hair was almost completely grey now and his face starting to wrinkle but he looked good for his age despite the fact he was sick. He had a lean and muscular body from working hard in the mines for most of his life and it had helped keep him in good shape. He peered up at Runaan with bright green eyes; eyes that were shaped just like Kai’s and it seemed to take him a moment to process what his daughter had said before a grin spread across his face.

“Runaan,” he repeated, and he waved him closer. “Please, come closer. Let me see you.”

Runaan stepped closer to the bed, and Kai retrieved a chair from nearby for him to sit. He reached his hand out for Richard as he sat down and they both clasped hands as they smiled warmly at one another.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. It’s nice to place a face to the man Kai loves more than anything in this world.”

Richard flushed under his compliment and he looked over at Kai who had turned around to get herself a chair as well. Her cheeks were burning and she mostly stared at the ground as she took a seat on the other side of the bed.

“She really does love me that much, doesn’t she?” Richard replied softly, and he reached for her hand.

“She does, I can confirm it.”

“I must admit,” Richard chuckled as he thoroughly enjoyed how shy Kai was acting. “I wasn’t expecting to meet my daughter’s partner like this.”

“I had to come with her,” Runaan replied, his voice full of conviction. “I couldn’t let Kai travel alone knowing how upset she was.”

“I appreciate that, Runaan… truly.”

Kai was almost beside herself as she listened to them talk and she chanced a small glance. Runaan was staring at Richard with a smile on his lips and Richard looked back at him with fondness in his eyes. It filled her heart with so much love to see them getting along so well that tears pricked at her own eyes and she let out a shaky breath.

Richard turned his head towards her and his brows furrowed together slightly.

“What is wrong, Kai?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Kai whispered, and she glanced between their faces and her lap. “I just… I’m just happy to see my two favorite men getting along.”

Runaan practically beamed at her comment. Richard chuckled and squeezed her hand.

“I don't know how you turned out to be such a sweet young woman, I hardly had anything to do with that.”

“That’s not true,” Kai retorted. “You’re the only reason.”

Richard chuckled again and then paused to cough for a moment. Kai’s brows stitched together as she stared at her father with concern and Runaan’s face reflected hers. But Richard simply waved them off and paused to drink some water.

“Don’t worry about me, really. I’m going to be just fine…”

“If you say so,” Kai whispered.

“I do. I’ve been through worse,” Richard replied firmly. “Now… Kai. I’d like to have some time alone with Runaan. Is that alright with you?”

Kai’s eyes widened as she looked up at Richard and then to Runaan. She pursed her lips together for a moment as she silently debated with herself.

“Oh alright,” she said with a small sigh as she stood up. “You really shouldn’t talk about me behind my back though.”

“You know it’s my duty as your father to conduct a detailed interview of any potential suitor,” Richard replied gravely, but he was smiling.

Kai groaned and rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss Richard’s cheek.

“Don’t tell him anything embarrassing.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Kai wandered around the other side of the bed and, ignoring the racing of her heart, she leaned down to kiss Runaan’s cheek as well. Runaan’s grin was brighter than the sun and he stared up at Kai with a loving expression.

“You too,” Kai said sternly, and then she smiled and turned around.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Runaan teased.

“I mean it,” she said one last time before she left the two men alone.

As the door shut behind her, Runaan stared at it for a long moment before returning his attention back to Richard. He was unsurprised to see her father staring at him with an intense expression that wasn’t unkind and although it made him a bit nervous he knew he could handle it.

“Runaan,” Richard started. “I really am surprised to meet you.”

“I’m sure you are,” Runaan replied, and he decided it was best to be honest. “I’m well aware of Kai’s… struggles.”

“She’s a good girl, but I worry about her.”

“I worry about her too.”

“You do?” Richard said, his voice ringing with surprise.

“Yes,” Runaan said, and he rubbed his arm with a small sigh. “She’s an incredible scholar. Without a doubt, she’s the smartest woman I know. But… Kai puts too much pressure on herself.”

“Then you do know her well,” Richard replied, and he sounded impressed.

“I guess you could say that. I’m still learning more about Kai every day.”

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you say things like that.”

“I am very pleased to meet you,” Runaan replied passionately, and they smiled at one another. “Kai’s told me all that you’ve done for her. How hard you work just to send her to school. She appreciates every moment she spends there. I deeply admire the love you have for one another.”

“I know she does, and I know she’s very grateful. I send her an allowance every month and I’m sure she hardly spends it.”

“You’re right on that,” Runaan laughed, and Richard laughed as well. “She’s very frugal with her money. One time she had to pay a late fee at the library and she was torn up about it all day.”

“I don’t like hearing that,” Richard sighed, and he paused to take a drink of water. “I send her enough gold each month to have the freedom to not worry so much. She can afford to splurge once in a while.”

“Well, you know Kai.”

“I do. But tell me Runaan… you are a student?”

“Yes sir,” Runaan replied with a nod. “Same year. We have two classes together… that’s how I know her.”

The memory of the bar suddenly came crashing back to him and Runaan remembered his bet with a twinge of guilt. Richard didn’t seem to notice as he continued asking him questions.

“What are you going to school for?”

“Truthfully… I’m not sure yet. I’m taking some classes and I spent a lot of time sparring at the Fighter’s Guild.”   
“When I’m not spending time with Kai,” he added hastily with a little smile.

“And your parents… what do they do?”

“They own four pubs scattered throughout the city. I think they’re in the process of buying another one but I haven’t been paying much attention. I help out at the one closest to school when I’m not busy.”

“Very nice, they sound like hard working people. As are you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Runaan replied quietly, and his chest swelled with pride at the compliment. “I’m very lucky to even know your daughter on a personal level.”

“Kai doesn’t have many friends, does she?”

“She claims not to have any friends,” Runaan replied with a small frown. “Although… I’d argue she has at least one. A fellow student who she conducts study groups with during the week break.”

“That’s still not enough,” Richard sighed as he ran his hand through his grey hair with a tired expression. “She spends most of her time alone, I bet. Locked up in her apartment or at the library studying.”

“She does spend most of her time studying, yes. But I’ve been slowly getting her out more. I am trying to understand her boundaries so I don’t ever put Kai into an uncomfortable situation. I know how certain social settings can upset her.”

“It warms my heart to hear you say that, really. Runaan”

“I… I care about Kai very much,” Runaan replied quietly, and he stared down at his lap for a moment. “I haven’t known her for very long but she’s already captured my heart, sir. I live to make her smile.”

“You’re a wonderful young man,” Richard said, and Runaan looked up at him. “Just from telling me these things alone I can see that you are everything that Kai needs right now.”

“I know she’d be mad if um… if she knew I told you this but Kai wasn’t going to come see you until after our exams.”

Richard was silent for a moment as they both stared at one another. Runaan suddenly felt like he’d said the wrong thing and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having just exposed Kai like that.

“That doesn’t surprise me, Runaan,” Richard finally spoke. “I know she takes her studies too seriously. It’s grown into an obsession.”

Runaan almost sighed with relief and Richard laughed as he let out the breath he had been holding in.

“Don’t feel bad, Runaan. I’m glad you told me that.”

“It just concerns me a bit; she’s too caught up in school. I just want her to experience other things in life as well, you know?”

“I know,” Richard replied with a smile, and his expression was thoughtful. “That’s what I want for her too. I am overjoyed to know that we are on the same page.”

Runaan was practically bursting at the seams. He had been terribly worried about meeting Kai’s father and it had been such a pleasant experience for both of them that he was overwhelmed with relief.

“I am very happy knowing Kai has someone as caring and supportive as you. I can rest a bit easier now.”

“Thank you, sir, I’m honored.”

Richard smiled again, and Runaan could see that he was tired as he took another drink of water with shaking hands.

“You need to rest. I should go.”

“We’re not finished talking,” Richard replied firmly, but his eyes were half closed and he nodded his head. “I will rest now but please… do come back.”

Runaan left with promises to come back and visit another time. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked back downstairs to find Kai sitting alone at the kitchen table. Siora was standing near the fireplace stirring a huge pot of stew and they both looked up when he reappeared.

“Runaan,” Kai called out, and she stood up.

“Kai,” Runaan replied warmly, and he smiled when she drew close and took her hand. “Don’t look so worried now.”

“Do I even dare ask what you two talked about?” Kai replied, and there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

She looked far more relaxed now that they had visited her father and Runaan was thrilled to see her getting back to normal. He reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You probably don’t want to know,” he growled softly.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Siora piped up as she walked by them and went over to the cupboard.

The door to the house suddenly opened and a young girl stepped inside. She paused when she spotted Runaan and Kai and for a moment she appeared confused until she realized who was there.

“Kai!” the girl greeted, and she came skipping towards her. “You’re home!”

“Hello Narina,” Kai greeted back, and she lightly hugged Narina as the girl tightly wrapped her arms around her waist. “It’s good to see you.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Just a little while, I have to get back to the city.”

Narina eyed Runaan with a curious expression on her pretty little face. Her eyes were shaped like Richard’s and Kai’s but aside from a few other small details she looked more similar to Siora than to Kai and had bright golden hair that flowed down her back in beautiful soft waves.

“That’s too bad,” Narina sighed.

“This is my friend Runaan,” Kai stammered. “Runaan… this is Narina.”

“Nice to meet you, Narina.”

“You as well,” Narina replied sweetly, and she smiled before going over to her mother.

Siora leaned down to kiss Narina’s cheek and then she removed her coat and ushered her towards the table.

“Please… will you stay?”

Runaan stared at Kai with a curious expression as he watched her hesitate to respond. Kai knew she’d be perceived as mean if she said no but she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle being in Siora’s presence today.  So, after a long moment, she finally shook her head.

“I… I can’t tonight. But I promise to stay for dinner tomorrow.”

Siora frowned, but then she sighed and turned away to pick up two bowls from the shelf.

“That’s fine, have a good night you two.”

“You’re not staying?” Narina said from where she was sitting, and she sounded disappointed.

“Not tonight Narina. I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow okay? Then you can tell me how school is going.”

“Okay!” Narina replied cheerfully. “See you tomorrow!”

Runaan was slightly confused by Kai’s reluctance to stay but he wasn’t stupid and he knew that there was tension between her and Siora. He didn’t try to change her mind and quickly said goodbye before following Kai back outside.

As they silently walked back up the street towards the Inn Kai stared straight ahead but she firmly held Runaan’s hand. He wanted to talk to her; ask her questions about Siora and her father but he knew it would probably be too overwhelming.

Kai waited until they returned to their room and had removed their coats and taken a seat down at the small wooden table with a pot of tea before she finally opened up about it.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed my relationship with Siora is… strained at best.”

“I did,” Runaan replied lightly and he took a sip of his tea. “You don’t have to tell me why.”

“I want to tell you,” Kai replied quickly, and she stared down at his hands with furrowed brows.

“I’m tired of keeping everything bottled up.”

Runaan reached across the table and placed his hand above hers. Kai looked up at him and she couldn’t help but smile at him; his own smile was far too contagious and she was comforted by the warmth in his beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m willing to listen to anything you want to share with me.”

“Of course you are,” Kai laughed, and she wrinkled her nose. “You’re so sweet, that’s why.”

Runaan leaned back in his chair and patiently waited for Kai to continued. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she struggled to put things into words.

“Siora came around several years after my mother died. She… she wanted to be a mother figure to me, and I did appreciate her efforts at the time but I think it was too late at that point. I had closed my heart off and wouldn’t let her in.”

Runaan’s brows furrowed together as he silently listened to Kai speak. It broke his heart to hear her say such things. She had been a child when her mother had passed away and it was painful knowing that even at such a young age she felt such great sadness and had pushed people away.

“I don’t blame her for trying, and I don’t blame my father for marrying her. I’ve never resented them for any of that. I just… we just don’t really get along.”

“I think it got worse when she became pregnant,” Kai continued quietly, and she lightly clenched her fingers around her cup as she stared blankly at the light green tea resting within it.

“I wasn’t jealous of my father having another child. I just felt like it isolated me even more. Now they had something in common, a daughter of their own. I know now that this was partially because I wouldn’t embrace Siora.”

“It’s not your fault,” Runaan replied softly, and Kai looked up at him with a confused expression. “You were a child. You were old enough to know what death was like… you were grieving.”

Tears welled up in Kai’s eyes as she listened to Runaan speak and a couple of them trailed down her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled for a moment and Runaan wanted to go to her; hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright but he remained seated. After a moment Kai sucked in a shaky breath and reached up to wipe her tears away before taking a small sip of her tea.

“I know, you’re right. Anyways that’s why we’re not very close. I try my best to be civil with her but it becomes frustrating sometimes. I just couldn’t handle dinner with her tonight.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, Kai. Truly… if I could take away all your pain I would.”

Kai felt her chest constrict tightly and she couldn’t hold it together anymore. She bowed her head as the tears suddenly flowed freely down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips before she clamped her hands over her mouth. Runaan was up in an instant and he knelt beside her on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and Kai leaned into him while she cried; her shoulders trembling from the force. They sat there like that for a long time, and Runaan was content to hold her for as long as she wanted. He rubbed her back in small circular motions and murmured softly that he was proud of her for coming back to see her father despite her discomfort with Siora.

As Kai’s crying became more subdued she slowly leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on Runaan’s broad shoulder. He smiled sweetly at her and gently wiped her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. Kai stared at him, her gaze glued to his as she blinked rapidly against the salty tears that rimmed her eyes and she slid the palm of her hands along his neck with a small smile.

“H-How did I get so lucky as to meet someone as caring as you,” Kai whispered, and she sniffled quietly as her hands moved up to cup his cheeks.

“I’m the lucky one,” Runaan replied thickly, and he leaned into her touch with a small growl. “You mean the world to me, Kai.”

“You mean the world to me,” Kai replied as she started to cry again, and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “Will you please hold me? I’m t-tired.”

“Of course sweetheart,” Runaan said with passion, and he lifted Kai easily into his arms.

He carried Kai over to the bed and gently sat her down before he knelt before her to remove her boots. Then she slid under the covers and a moment later Runaan followed. He laid down on his back and pulled Kai into his arms, holding her tightly as she rested her damp cheek on his chest.

For a while, she continued to cry lightly as she drew circles across his tunic with her finger but eventually she stopped moving and Runaan could hear her breathing slow as she started to drift to sleep. He continued to hold her, not caring about anything else but keeping Kai warm and comforted for the rest of the night.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days passed relatively peacefully. Despite the continued tension between Siora and Kai, they were able to put their differences aside and enjoy a meal together the following night. Runaan had spent more time alone with Richard, talking about many things outside of Kai although she was the main focus of their conversation. It warmed both of their hearts knowing they felt the same way about Kai’s obsession with school. Richard had thanked him at great lengths for trying to help her grow out of her shell and was pleased by how successful he had been so far.  

Kai and Runaan were growing closer as well the longer they spent each night together at the Inn. There had been a couple of moments where the air grew a little heated during their kissing but Runaan had refrained himself from trying to go any further with her for the time being. He wanted Kai to focus wholly on her visiting her father and felt like he’d just be adding unnecessary complications if they fooled around. 

Kai was conflicted on the matter and she thought about it a lot. A part of her was relieved that Runaan was so patient with her; he had the heart of a saint. But the other part of her, the part that desired Runaan greatly thought otherwise. Her physical attraction to him was undeniable and she wondered just how long things could carry on like this when they spent so much time together. They slept in the same bed every night and still, Runaan hadn’t tried to take things any further. She knew he would wait forever if that’s what she wanted. 

It was late one afternoon and the couple had just departed from her father’s house hand in hand. Kai had been quiet almost the entire day as she wrestled with herself internally about opening up to Runaan more. She had made a decision sometime during the morning and had nervously worried about it all day.  Runaan had noticed her change in behavior but he tried to remain calm and comforting as they visited with Richard some more and helped Siora out around the house. He was surprised when they left and Kai did not start walking back towards the Inn but had instead taken him a different direction towards the edge of the town. The street turned into a gravel road which melted into a small forested area with a clearing in the middle backed against a river. Runaan spotted the shapes of tombstones dotted throughout the land and he grew a little concerned the more the walked and Kai was still silent. 

She led Runaan through the graveyard, winding briskly around tombstones with determined steps; some of them were so old you couldn’t even read the inscriptions that had been carved into them, and some of them were brand new. A lump formed in his throat as Runaan followed behind Kai and firmly squeezed her hand. 

Finally, they ended up at a tombstone near a great oak tree. It was marked by a small statue of the goddess of love and Runaan watched, standing back a little way as Kai knelt down in the grass for a moment with her head bowed. He could read the inscription from where he was standing and his heart lurched. 

“My father told me that my mother was the kindest woman he ever knew,” Kai whispered, and Runaan almost didn’t catch it. “I wish I had gotten to know for myself.”

Kai straightened back up from having wiped her hand across the slab of marble to clear it of grass and other debris. Then she reached up and wiped at her cheeks for a moment before turning towards Runaan. 

“That’s not all I have to show you… there’s something else.”

“Okay,” Runaan replied quietly, and he took her outstretched hand. 

They started walking again, but the trip was short. They arrived at a smaller tombstone and Runaan’s eyes roamed over it as he read the inscription. He remained quiet as he waited for Kai to tell him who it was. 

“I will tell you who this girl was,” Kai said slowly, and she craned her head to look up at him with an unreadable expression. “But I think I need to sit down first.”

Runaan nodded and he gazed around the graveyard. There were several stone benches dotted along the bank of the river. They walked over to one of them and took a seat. Kai stared at the rushing water, her thoughts dark as she struggled to start explaining what had happened. She’d never told anyone before, not even her own father just how deep the torture had run. 

“I used to have another half-sister,” Kai finally started, and her voice cracked as she spoke. “That’s her tomb back there… Tala.”

Runaan looked at Kai with surprise. He hadn’t expected her to say that. Why she’d never mentioned her was beyond him and he assumed it was because they had been close. But that was the farthest thing from the truth. 

“Tala was the most wicked girl I’d ever met,” Kai continued, her voice barely more than a whisper as she stared straight ahead at nothing. “I don’t like to speak ill of the dead but it’s the truth.”

“She hated me, Runaan. To this day I still don’t really know why. She told me it was because I was prettier than her and smarter. But the depth of her hatred didn’t make sense. It was more than just jealousy.”

Kai paused to suck in a deep breath and she gazed down at her hands, which lay tense in her lap. 

“She tormented me every chance she could get. From the moment I met her… when Siora came suddenly into my father’s life I felt like my world had been tipped upside down. She was three years older than me and very strong since she liked to fight. Swords… fists… it didn’t matter, Tala just liked to be violent.”

Anger rippled through Runaan as he listened to Kai speak. He couldn’t imagine why anyone in the world would want to harm Kai and just knowing it had happened made him feel sick to his stomach. 

“It started out small, you know. Words were her weapon of choice at first. Whispered to me wicked little things when our parents weren’t looking. At school she was unbearable but at home, she knew how to play her cards right.” 

Kai paused and bit her bottom lip for a moment as she struggled to stay composed. Years and years of horrible memories came flooding back to her; memories she had kept locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind. 

“I… I can’t even begin to explain what it was like living with her. I shrank into myself, stopped having friends, stopped enjoying anything that used to bring me joy. She destroyed me bit by bit for over five years before she ultimately died due to her own stupidity. I have physical scars from her, but the emotional torment she inflicted upon me was just as bad… no, probably even worse.” 

Kai let out a sharp breath and then sucked it back in as a sob threatened to escape but she pushed through. Runaan reached over and took her hand, holding it tightly. He could feel her shaking and he wanted to tell her she didn’t have to keep going but he knew this was what she wanted so he remained quiet. 

“I k-know I’m terrible in crowds. I can’t make eye contact with most people because I’m too nervous. I avoid certain settings because they overwhelm me. I worry about every little thing and I’m… I’m unhealthily obsessed with school.”

“I know all of these things,” Kai continued as tears slipped down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Despite being called the smartest girl in school I can’t for the life of me fix my broken mind and it t-tears me apart.”

“Kai…” 

“Up until meeting you,” Kai said, and she placed her other hand on top of his. “I thought I was barely a person anymore. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d go out to dinner with someone… have feelings for some… kiss someone…” 

Runaan’s browed furrowed together and his chest felt like it was going to explode as he kept listening. He felt like his heart was breaking for Kai and he wanted so desperately to take all of her pain away. He didn’t deserve the sweet words she was saying to him as they sat there on the bench. 

“Because of you, Runaan… I feel like I am somewhat normal for the first time in… I-I can’t even remember. I don’t think I’ve ever felt normal.”

Kai suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She blinked and sucked in a deep breath as she lifted her head up to look at Runaan’s achingly handsome face. It was a face she had grown so fond of over such a short period of time and she knew without a single drop of doubt that she was falling in love with him. She smiled, and the heavy feeling in her chest lightened so much she didn’t even feel it anymore. Years of pain, of silent suffering and torment she had kept bottled up for so long, was now out in the open. She hadn’t expected to feel as good as she did and Kai was almost giddy as she stared at Runaan. 

“Thank you for everything,” Kai whispered, and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as he stared at her with the softest expression. “For coming with me to my hometown. Meeting my father… Siora. Listening to my stories. I’ve never been able to confide in anyone about any of this.”

“Oh, Kai,” Runaan replied, and he pulled her into a tight hug. “I didn’t do anything, really. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Kai laughed and squeezed her arms tighter around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck; breathing in his sweet scent. When she finally pulled away her face was clear of tears and she looked happier than Runaan had seen her in weeks. 

Runaan couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, and Kai eagerly returned the gesture. Then they continued sitting on the bench for a little while, chatting about their childhood together. Eventually, it grew too dark and Kai shivered as they stood up and started to walk back to the Inn. She had gone without her coat that day and so Runaan quickly slipped his off and placed it around her shoulders before taking her hand again. They returned to the Inn and spent the rest of their evening relaxing by the fire before retiring early; once again resuming their gentle holding of one another as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

All too soon the day arrived that the couple had to return to the city. Kai hadn’t expected her visit to go quite so well or for her to gain so much healing. She almost didn’t want to leave, which was something she never felt whenever she had visited in the past. But with Runaan by her side, she knew that in the future they could return and everything would be alright. 

Kai and Runaan had stopped by early on the morning of their departure to say goodbye to her family. Narina and Siora stood downstairs and waited for them to go up and see Richard. Kai had hugged him fiercely with tears in her eyes and showered him with kisses as she sweetly threatened him. 

“I expect to hear of your full recovery soon, or else.” 

Richard laughed and kissed Kai’s cheeks with an amused grin. 

“Yes, yes… I will write you a letter myself when I am well again.”

“Good,” Kai replied softly, and she reluctantly stood up. 

Runaan strode forward and they both shook hands. 

“Runaan, I don’t have to tell you to take care of my daughter… I have the utmost faith that you will.”

“Of course, sir,” Runaan replied passionately, and he smiled as Richard squeezed his hand. “I pray for your speedy recovery.”

“Safe travels, and Kai…”

“Yes, father?”

“Stop studying so hard, okay? You can just as easily pass a class in your sleep.”

Kai wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him but then she laughed.

“I’ll… try to remember to take more breaks.”

“Runaan will no doubt take up more of your time now,” Richard teased, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching Kai groan and squirm uncomfortably. 

“Father,” Kai whined, and the men both laughed. 

“Go on then, you don’t want to miss your carriage. I love you, Kai.”

“I love you too father,” Kai replied, and she squeezed his hand one last time before releasing it. 

“Goodbye Runaan.”

“Goodbye, sir.” 

The couple quickly made their way downstairs to finish saying goodbye. Narina hugged Kai fiercely; her slender litter arms clinging to Kai’s waist as she gently hugged her back. 

“Take care Narina, keep up the good work with school okay?”

“Okay,” Narina mumbled thickly against her stomach. “I’ll miss you.”

Kai blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the young girls’ affection. When she pulled away, Narina also hugged Runaan although he had to lean down very far for her to reach him. He shook hands with Siora, who smiled kindly at him before turning to Kai. 

“Take care, Kai. good luck with your studies.”

“Goodbye Siora,” Kai replied quietly, and the two exchanged a small hug. “Thank you for looking after my father.”

A smile graced Siora’s lips and she reached up to cup Kai’s cheek for a moment. 

“You’re a beautiful young woman. Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Kai was slightly taken aback by Siora’s comment and for a moment she held her breath before slowly letting it out. A part of her wanted to grow annoyed that she had brought up her deceased mother but she quickly pushed it away, thinking surely that Siora was being genuine. 

“Thank you.”

Siora stood back and then she walked with her daughter to the door and watched Runaan and Kai walk up the street until they rounded a bend and disappeared from their sight. 


	12. Chapter 12

Now that the weight of seeing her father had been lifted off Kai’s shoulder she had another worry eating away at her over the course of the trip back to the city. Runaan hadn’t said anything if he was feeling the same way but he didn’t have to. Kai could sense it in the way they interacted; how Runaan would reel himself back in before he went too far when they embraced, the way he would stop himself from taking things too far or touching her too much. Kai felt terrible that he felt he couldn’t go further with her, but she was helpless to figure out a solution. She wanted to be with Runaan, it was obvious in the way he made her feel. Her cheeks would burn whenever he kissed down her jaw and her skin would flush burning hot under his touch. She had felt arousal before but nothing compared to how Runaan made her feel. A part of her wanted to just give in and push through those barriers but in the end, she knew it would be wiser not to rush and Runaan was a very patient Orc after all. 

It was sometime in the evening and the couple had finished eating dinner in the dining hall before returning to their room. Runaan had left Kai alone so she could undress and put on her nightgown. Now she sat in one of the chairs by the fire and stared down at her hands while her thoughts and heart raced. She knew she shouldn’t be afraid to talk to Runaan. He was the best person to approach the subject with; Kai knew he’d be understanding and gentle. But it still made her terribly nervous and by the time Runaan returned back to their room she was almost unable to breathe. 

“Are you staying up?” Runaan asked Kai as he slipped his boots off. 

His brows furrowed together when she didn’t answer him and so he wandered over to her. Kai was still sitting with her head bowed and he knelt down in front of her with a concerned expression. 

“Kai, is something wrong?”

“N-No,” Kai replied quietly. “I… nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what is it? You’re hardly breathing… please take a deep breath.”

Kai sucked in a deep breath as Runaan asked and slowly let it out but it didn’t make her feel any better and her eyes darted back and forth between the floor and his face. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know,” Kai mumbled and she paused to bite her lip. “I… I um. I… I want to talk to you a-about some… something but I feel like I’m going to faint.”

“Kai, sweetheart…” 

Runaan gently pulled Kai to her feet and then took a seat in the chair and pulled her onto his lap. Kai rested her arm along his broad shoulders and she stared down at his chest for a moment. It pained him to see her so troubled and he couldn’t imagine what was wrong. He lightly rested his hand on her thigh and continued to peer up at her as he patiently waited for Kai to find her words. 

“Runaan,” Kai mumbled, and she gently ran her hand along the plains of his chest. It blew her away that somebody could be so athletic and she really did want to feel his bare chest. 

“I um… I want to… I want to be m-more intimate with you but I don’t know how.” 

Runaan’s eyes widened in surprise and he wasn’t sure if he heard Kai right but her utterly flustered behavior clued him into what she was trying to say. 

“I see,” Runaan replied softly, and he squeezed her waist as he reached up to brush a strand of her long hair behind her shoulder. 

“I don’t k-know if I'll be able to um… go fur… further. It’s hard for me to even speak about this.”

“Kai,” Runaan smiled. “Will you please look at me?”

Kai sucked in a deep breath and finally lifted her head. Her brows furrowed together as she looked at him and her cheeks were burning red. He found it incredibly endearing and Runaan was touched that she even wanted to be open with him like that. 

“I am so proud of you for bringing this subject up. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about these sorts of things.”

Kai nervously bit her bottom lip and the urge to look away from Runaan’s face was terribly strong. Her heartbeat continued to flutter against her ribcage and her head felt light but she was pleased that Runaan had said he was proud of her. It had taken every ounce of her effort to even begin talking about it. 

 _What does this mean for actually getting intimate?_ Her thoughts whirled. _I feel like I’m going to pass out just from having this conversation…_

“What is it that scares you the most?” 

Runaan’s voice brought Kai back to the present and she looked away for a moment while she mulled his question over. 

“I’m not really sure how to put it into words…” 

“Are you nervous about me seeing you?” Runaan asked, his voice light. 

Kai nodded and trailed her fingers around his chest in random squiggly designs. 

“Are you… nervous about me touching you?”

Kai nodded again. 

“Well look at it this way,” Runaan continued, and he was glad when Kai met his gaze. “You said you’d never thought you’d ever kiss anyone and look what’s happened.” 

Kai’s expression grew a little soft as she thought back to how nervous she had been the first time Runaan had kissed her. She had felt the same way she did now, but somehow she’d found the strength to follow through. 

“You can kiss me… let me hold you in my arms.” 

“You’re right,” Kai replied quietly, and then she laughed. “I never thought about it that way.”

“You’re overthinking it,” Runaan replied smartly as he gently rubbed the side of her thigh. “We don’t need to rush anything, Kai. I want to take every step with you bit by bit.” 

“Like…?” 

“Like… say, being comfortable letting me touch you elsewhere. Undressing in front of me. small steps like that.”

Kai trailed her hand up to rub her palm along Runaan’s thick neck. He growled softly and leaned in closer with a warm smile on his lips as he felt her fingers traveling further. She brushed her fingertips along his deep green cheek and lightly felt his tusk for a moment before letting out a deep breath. 

“I like that idea. I… I feel better talking to you about it.”

“I’m glad Kai. I’ve never told you just how much I am attracted to you because I didn’t want to frighten you away.”

“Y-you wouldn’t frighten me away,” Kai huffed and then she laughed despite the strange feeling that formed in the pit of her gut. “I’m… I’m attracted to you as well.”

“Truthfully, I’m used to rushing through a relationship. I was a bit worried about myself when I first started seeing you but… I feel nothing but patience now. I really savor our time together, Kai.”

“I’m so glad,” Kai murmured, and she tipped Runaan’s chin up towards her and leaned in. 

Their lips pressed against one another in a soft kiss, which grew a bit deeper until they were both breathless and trembling ever so slightly. 

“We should go to bed,” Runaan whispered thickly as he felt the bright fire of desire burning deep inside his belly. “Get some rest.” 

“Okay,” Kai replied and she leaned in once more to kiss his cheek. 

Runaan carried Kai over to their bed and they both laid down. He resumed his usual position of holding her in his arms and despite the sensitive topic, they had just discussed sleep came quickly to them both. 

* * *

Two more days passed and Kai felt stifled inside their little carriage. There was nothing to do besides talk and think and she did a lot of that. So much, in fact, Kai felt like she was going a little crazy. She wanted to do things with Runaan; things she felt terribly naughty about but she couldn’t bring herself to think about it for too long. She felt strange thinking about him that way but she knew it was part of being in a romantic relationship. Her desire was very much there. Since their little conversation every time Runaan looked at her or touched Kai she felt an increased feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it was arousal. It was beginning to be a bit unbearable but she was still too nervous to rush through it. By their third night, Kai was properly worked up. She needed them to do something; anything to break the ice just a little bit more. 

Runaan could sense that Kai was starting to feel different. The way she looked at him sent a shiver up his spine and he bet she had no idea how deeply her touch affected him. He tried to bear through it but it was hard when they were both cramped inside the tiny carriage all day and then slept together in a bed all night. It was hard to keep his thoughts from wandering and thinking about her in certain ways although he really did try to behave. 

Even now, as he took Kai’s hand and helped her down from the carriage he couldn’t help but think about what it would be like if he just hoisted her into his arms, carried her over to a bed and made love to Kai right then and there. But he knew it wasn’t that simple. She’d probably get overwhelmed and shut down and that was the last thing he wanted. So, he smiled back at her and they both strolled towards the Inn hand in hand. 

“One more wretched day after this,” he whined quietly. 

“I know, it really is awful traveling in a carriage,” Kai replied, and she stepped into the Inn as Runaan held the door open for her. 

The small establishment was very quiet at this time of the day and they were able to rent a room with no problems. Runaan lingered in the dining hall while Kai washed up first. He held a drink in his hands which he sipped on while trying not to think too hard about Kai back in their room naked and covered in soap. 

Kai was also feeling a bit strange as she lay in the tub enjoying the effects of the hot water on her aching muscles. She couldn’t help but picture Runaan’s naked torso when he was sparring back at school the day she visited him. The sweat had glistened across his rich green skin and she could feel even through his tunic each hardened mound along his abdomen. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as warmth flooded her body. It was such a foreign feeling to her that she was left feeling quite confused and bewildered as she quickly washed up and got dressed so she could let Runaan enjoy a bath as well. 

When she entered back into the dining hall ten minutes later looking beautifully refreshed and clean Runaan smiled at her from where he was sitting at the bar when their eyes met. Kai smiled back as she drew closer and she affectionately rubbed his arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was so quiet in the dining hall that nobody paid them any attention. 

“Have a nice bath?” Runaan asked softly, and he noticed her rosy pink cheeks. 

“Yes, it’s always nice to wash up even though I didn’t really do anything rigorous all day.”

“It really is,” Runaan chuckled and he paused to knock the rest of his drink back. “My turn.”

Kai grinned and took his seat once Runaan stood up. He brushed her damp hair back and leaned in for a quick kiss before he strolled down the hall to their room. Kai sighed and leaned her chin against her hand for a moment as she idly strummed her fingers against the wooden counter. The barkeep reappeared a few minutes later and Kai ordered herself a glass of wine to sip on while she waited.  

Runaan took a little while longer to bathe since he had a little problem he wanted to take care of first. He quickly removed his clothes and leaned against the edge of the tub while he swiftly stroked his throbbing member for a few minutes with his eyes squeezed closed. He had done very well up until now. Runaan had been more concerned about Kai and her father and had been distracted by everything else. But now that he knew Kai was also feeling desire for him it was almost too much. He was used to finding release back in the privacy of his dorm back at the school but he had little alone time while traveling with Kai. 

Runaan’s chest heaved as his breathing became more labored and he pictured Kai’s breasts as they pressed against him whenever he held her. He secretly loved that he could feel her nipples through the thin nightgown she always wore but he never told Kai in case it embarrassed her. 

Within minutes he let out a small moan as he came. His legs stiffened and a stream of his thick white seed spurted across his rippling abs as he weakly stroked himself after his high. Then he slowly opened his eyes and climbed into the hot water with a soft growl of content. The hot water soothed his aching legs after having spent all day cramped inside the carriage.  He was itching to get back to school so he could take out his energy in more productive ways but it would be at least another day until they got back to the city and it would be late. 

 _I’ll probably just crash at Kai’s place if she lets me,_ Runaan thought as he dunked his head back to wet his hair. _She might need a break from my constant presence though…_

 Then he lathered the bar of soap between his hands and started working it into his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling tired despite having napped for most of the afternoon. Runaan just wasn’t accustomed to so much traveling since he hardly ever left the city. But it was nice to spend so much time with Kai, which he knew was hard when they were in school. He had been surprised by just how much she’d opened up to her and Runaan couldn’t help but feel increasingly guilty about his bet with Borgan. He couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it too long as so he quickly finished washing up and got out from the now tepid water. 

Around ten minutes later Runaan returned to the dining hall to find Kai sipping on the last of her wine. She smiled when he approached and then the couple returned to their room for a private meal. Dinner had been a relaxing affair and afterward, they ended up in a chair by the fire as they resumed their usual pose of Kai sitting across Runaan’s lap. 

Tonight, however, their kissing grew a bit more heated as it often did. Kai’s eyes were squeezed shut and she ran the palm of her hand along his thick green neck, massaging Runaan lightly while he lightly roamed his hand along her side. Her heart was fluttering so wildly in her chest she felt dizzy but she tried to focus on how Runaan made her feel and not to think too hard. 

Kai broke the kiss, and she gazed at him from beneath her lashes as she gasped for air. Before Runaan could even process what was happening Kai braced herself with her hands on his shoulders and slid her body so she was lightly sitting on top of his lap and she dipped her head in to keep kissing him. A fire erupted in Runaan’s body as he places both of his hands on her slender waist and kissed her back. 

“R-Runaan,” Kai murmured breathlessly between kisses. 

“Yes, Kai?” Runaan replied, his voice a low and throaty growl. 

“You can… can touch me more,” she whispered as she planted another firm kiss on his lips. 

Runaan’s stomach trembled as Kai passionately embraced him, and for a moment he didn’t know what to do with himself as he processed what she was saying. Then he slowly started roaming his hands along her back, squeezing lightly. He decided to take a risk and see how Kai reacted and so Runaan gently slipped his thick hands under the hem of her tunic and touched her bare back ever so slightly. 

Kai jumped like she had been electrocuted and she abruptly pulled back for half a second as her breath was knocked out from her. A small noise escaped her lips and she stared down at Runaan with wide eyes as she clenched his shoulders; digging her fingers into his firm skin. 

“Is this okay?” Runaan started to say when he was suddenly interrupted by Kai’s lips hungrily pressing against his. He took her enthusiastic embrace as an encouragement to go on and so he roamed his hands across her back as he revealed in the feeling of her soft skin. 

Kai’s skin almost burned where Runaan had touched her and her thoughts whirled as she was almost overwhelmed. She liked him touching her, and she wanted him to touch her more. So, she bit back her nerves and slowly sat up; resting her hands against his heaving chest as she took a moment to gather her bearings. 

“Runaan,” Kai started, and she bit her lip for a moment before continuing. “I.. I want you to take my tunic off.”

She was secretly thrilled by Runaan’s reaction. His eyes widened so much she thought they might bulge out of their sockets. His mouth opened for a moment in surprise and then he glanced down at her chest before hastily looking back up at her. 

“Are you sure?” He blurted back, feeling completely surprised. 

“Yes,” Kai replied quietly. 

Runaan didn’t need any more encouragement. He hooked his fingers around the hem of her tunic and lifted it up. Kai lifted her arms, and her stomach trembled as she felt the material lift up, exposing her entire upper torso to him. She squeezed her eyes shut as Runaan lifted the tunic over her head and lowered her arms once it was off as she slowly opened her eyes. Goosebumps crept all across her skin as her heartbeat pounded so loudly in her chest she didn’t know how Runaan couldn’t hear it. She stared at him, watching his face as he gazed up at her with the utmost expression of awe. 

“Kai… gods,” Runaan mumbled, and he hesitated to touch her as he was completely dumbfounded just looking at her full round breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Kai sucked in a deep breath as Runaan slowly explored her; starting with her hips and waist. The further his fingers traveled up the more she shivered as they brushed feather soft across her smooth skin. She could feel the calluses on his hands but she could hardly focus on anything like that as Runaan reached up to gently cup her breasts. His touch was so gentle Kai couldn’t help but smile as he massaged them lightly and brushed his thumbs across her erect nipples. But the warmth that spread through her body was overwhelming and she suddenly wanted something else as well. 

“R-Runaan,” Kai said again. 

Runaan tore his gaze away from Kai’s chest to look up at her. The expression on his face made her stomach tremble and the blush on her cheeks darkened. 

“Yes?”

“I’d feel a lot better if… if your tunic was off too.”

A grin spread across Runaan’s lips and he slowly lowered his arms so they were resting on Kai’s thighs. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Take it off,” he teased. 

Kai snorted softly and then she stared down at his waist for a moment before she slipped her slightly trembling fingers under the dark material and started pushing it up. She paused as her eyes landed on the hardened planed of his stomach and she couldn’t help but take a moment to brush her fingers across them. Runaan shivered and stared at her with a fond expression. The way she was admiring his body was incredibly endearing and he felt terribly special as Kai continued sliding his tunic up. Runaan sat up slightly so she could fully remove the garment. She dropped it on the floor as she stared down at him with her lips parted open slightly. 

Seeing him shirtless again really took Kai’s breath away. She had been awestruck by his physique back in the Fighter’s Guild at school. But now as he sat beneath her, staring up at Kai with the most intense expression in his bright blue eyes she felt so incredibly good. This Orc; who’s chest she was now lightly feeling wanted her to touch him. Being wanted made Kai feel indescribable. 

“How can something be… so soft, yet so firm,” Kai mumbled to herself as she roamed the palms of her hands across his thick pecs. 

Runaan tried to chuckle at her words but certain images flashed through his mind and so he swallowed hard and lightly squeezed her thighs. 

“How is this for you?” He asked, and smiled when Kai shot him a cheeky grin. 

“Not nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be,” she confessed quietly. 

“I’m glad.”

Kai suddenly leaned forward and slipped her arms around Runaan’s neck. His pulse skipped a beat as he felt her bare chest pressed against his and quickly squeezed his eyes shut. He growled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to embrace one another for a few more heated minutes. Reluctantly, Runaan reached up to cup her cheek and he smiled as she covered his face and cheeks in soft little kisses. 

“Kai,” he mumbled. “We should… go to bed…” 

Kai reluctantly pulled back as well and when their eyes met she knew that he wanted to do more but was refraining himself. She knew she needed to be careful as well and not take things too fast. There was no point in rushing and truthfully Kai enjoyed all the little steps they took. 

“You’re probably right,” Kai murmured and she kissed the side of his jaw before sitting up. “I feel like I might burst.”

“I hope that’s a good feeling,” Runaan replied and he was almost sad as Kai slipped off his legs and stood up. 

“It is.”

He still could hardly believe his eyes that Kai was really standing there completely shirtless. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her pointed ear and shot him a shy little smile before she wandered over to her pack to retrieve her nightgown. She slipped the thin material over her head and pushed it past her waist before she removed her boots and pants while Runaan stared at the fire burning in the hearth for a few minutes with his thoughts far away. When she returned, he looked up at her and smiled when she brushed her hand along his arm before he stood up as well. 

Kai wandered over to the bed and flung the covers back while Runaan tugged his boots off and then they both laid down. He didn’t feel the need to put his tunic back on and Kai was silently pleased that he didn’t. When she shuffled forward to lay her cheek on his thick chest she sighed in content at the skin to skin contact. Runaan wrapped his arms around her and she felt him kiss the top of her head. 

“You’re always so warm,” Kai whispered softly as she closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. “I like it.”

“I’m glad you do,” Runaan replied sleepily. “Goodnight Kai.”

“Goodnight.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was late in the afternoon when a horse-drawn carriage rolled up to the city gates of Cirrane. Dusk was beginning to settle in and most people were retiring to their homes for the night when Runaan burst out from the carriage the moment it rolled to a stop with a loud groan. Kai’s laughter floated after him and a moment later she exited it as well and they both stretched their legs for a while. 

“I’ll be glad if we don’t have to do that again anytime soon,” Runaan whined. 

“Agreed.” 

They thanked the driver for his services and Runaan snatched up both of their bags before Kai had a chance to grab hers. He shot her a warm but sleepy smile as he reached for her hand and she effortlessly slipped her into his; their fingers lacing together as they started to walk up the slope towards the gates. They walked rather quickly since they were both eager to get back home. Runaan wanted to spend another night with Kai since he knew the following day they’d be swept up by their exams but he also didn’t want to pressure Kai into spending too much time with him. So, he’d kept his mouth firmly shut about the matter and just see how things went when he walked her home. 

Kai had been thinking about it too. She liked her alone time but she also knew they’d be apart for a few days since they had to write their exams. Kai had to write six exams in total with only two of them shared with Runaan. She thought about asking him to stay the night once they got back to Cirrane but she had to wonder if he would want his alone time too. He’d been cramped inside the carriage for several days and then they had shared every night at an Inn. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip while they walked and all too soon they arrived outside her front door. 

Runaan smiled down at Kai as she turned to look up at him and he released his grip on her hand to reach up and brush his thumb along her smooth cheek. 

“So,” Kai started, and her eyes darted somewhere else for a moment before returning to his face. “Do you… want to spend the night?”

“Do you want me to spend the night?” Runaan replied, his voice ringing with amusement. 

“I must admit I’ve gotten awfully used to sleeping in the same bed as you,” Kai confessed with a little smile. 

“Then I’d love to stay.”

Kai’s smile broadened and then she spun around and strolled up the stairs to her front door. She fished around in her coat pocket for a moment until she produced a key and hastily unlocked the door before going inside with Runaan right behind her. 

“Oh!” Kai exclaimed as her eyes landed on the back of Snat’s head. 

“Oh hey,” Snat replied as he craned his neck back from where he was sitting in Kai’s reading chair by the fireplace. “You’re back.”

Kai strode forward, and she couldn’t help but laugh when she spotted her little black cat fast asleep on his lap. He grinned up at her and lightly ran his hand down the length of Zula’s soft fur with a fond expression on his face. 

“We’ve had fun while you’ve been gone.”

“I’m glad she’s taken a liking to you,” Kai replied warmly, and she meant it. 

“Runaan,” Snat greeted as his friend placed their bags down and wandered over to greet him. 

Zula picked her tiny little head up and gave a huge yawn before slinking down onto the floor. Kai bent down to pet her, and the kitty stretched her back legs for a moment before rubbing up against Kai’s legs with a loud purr. Snat finally stood up and the two Orcs grasped hands and Runaan clapped Snat on the back. 

“Snat, thanks again, my friend.”

“Anytime…”

Snat turned back towards Kai and he regarded her with furrowed brows. 

“Kai, how is your father?”

“Father is doing much better,” Kai replied with a small smile as she straightened up with Zula in her arms. “He wasn’t nearly as sick as I believed he was, thank the gods… he’s recovering just fine.”

“I’m so relieved to hear that,” Snat replied with a small sigh. 

Kai stared at Snat for a long moment and she couldn’t help but feel a bit taken aback by how concerned Runaan’s friend had been for her. It was touching and Kai didn’t know what to do with this new feeling. 

“Thank you Snat, I appreciate your concern.”

“Well, I best be going then. Runaan, do you have time to spar tomorrow or are you busy with exams?”

“I think I’m busy,” Runaan replied with a yawn as he finished filling the kettle with water and hung it on the metal hook above the fire. “But I won’t know until we go see the Headmaster. She doesn’t know we’re back yet.”

“Alright, let me know.”

“Of course.”

“Goodnight Snat,” Kai said, and she smiled when Snat reached out to scratch behind Zula’s ears for a moment. “You’re welcome to stop by anytime and visit Zula.”

“I’ll probably take you up on that offer, I’ve grown very fond of her.”

Runaan and Kai waved Snat out the door and when he was gone Kai placed Zula back down and went over to where her satchel was resting on the floor. She spotted the metal key Snat had been given resting on the kitchen table. 

“Runaan?”

“Yes?”

Runaan had been standing in front of the fire, thinking about nothing in particular. 

“Here,” Kai continued when he walked over to her. 

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise and he hesitated before taking the key from her outstretched hand. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, silly,” Kai replied firmly, and she giggled when Runaan swept her into his arms and covered her face in soft kisses. “I meant it when I told you before we left…” 

When Runaan pulled away again to go deal with the now screaming kettle Kai bent down to pick up her satchel and then she paused and also picked up Runaan’s. 

“Runaan…”

“Yes, my dear?”

Kai wrinkled her nose at the pet name and waited until Runaan had finished pouring the hot water into two teacups before she continued. 

“Do you… want to keep some clothes here?” 

Runaan shot her a cheeky little grin as he placed the kettle back down and he walked back over to her and lifted the strap from her hand. 

“I would love to, but these clothes need to be washed first.”

“I can wash them-”

“Absolutely not,” Runaan cut in as he shook his head. “I will wash them, and bring some clean ones back okay?”

“Oh alright,” Kai replied with a small eye roll as she started to stroll towards the stairs, but her smile was warm. “I’ll clear a spot in my dresser for you.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

“I’m sure.” 

A few minutes later Kai joined Runaan back downstairs and they had a small meal of soft cheese, bread with cold preserves and whatever else they could find in the cupboard that hadn’t been spoiled while Kai was away. Kai sipped her tea and leaned back in her chair with a small sigh of content. 

“That was a nice light meal, thank you, Kai,” Runaan said sleepily. 

Kai smiled and stood up to walk over to where Runaan was sitting with his eyes half-closed. 

“Come on, you’re tired.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Yes,” Kai replied quietly, and she lightly tugged on his arm. “Why does it feel like you’re stalling?”

“I’m not,” Runaan replied hastily as he stood up. “I’m just… I hope I’m not invading your space too much.”

Kai couldn’t help but feel touched. Runaan was so genuinely worried about her wellbeing that it made her feel quite special and cared for. She linked her arm through Runaan’s and began steering him towards the stairs. 

“You’re really not invading my space.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Runaan grinned and then before Kai could even react he swept his arms beneath her legs and hoisted her into his arms. Kai let out a small noise of surprise and clung to him as the movement startled her. Then she smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck as he started ascending the stairs to her bedroom. She pressed her lips against his warm skin and smiled when Runaan shivered. 

When they reached her room Runaan lowered Kai to the ground. She kept her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. They stood there for a while in a tight embrace until Runaan pulled back and stared down at her for a moment while catching his breath. He couldn’t quite read the expression on her face but he lived for Kai’s smile and so he leaned in once more to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Then they both got ready for bed and when Runaan laid down with his arms open Kai pressed her cheek against his bare chest once again. Kai was completely lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat in her ear and his strong, warm arms tightly holding her. 

 

Both Kai and Runaan were up early the next morning. They chatted lightly about their upcoming exams while stifling yawns as they quickly got ready to go. Runaan was able to convince Kai to have breakfast and whipped her up a pot of porridge sprinkled with cinnamon for them to enjoy. When they were finished Runaan slung his satchel over his satchel and they both stepped outside. It was a nice clear day and Kai sucked in a deep breath of the crisp morning air while Runaan locked up her apartment with his own key. When he was done he spun around and snatched up Kai’s hand before they started walking up the street to the college. 

Exams had ended over a week ago and now it was summer break so most students who had family outside of Cirrane had left the campus to go home and visit. Of course, not everyone had somewhere to go during break or their family lived in the city like Runaan’s so there were still plenty of students lingering around the campus. But, this morning it was far too early for anybody to be out besides Kai and Runaan and so they kept holding hands as they strolled down the long hallway towards the main office. 

“Goodmorning,” the Elf seated behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile. “Welcome back you two.”

“Thanks,” Kai said quietly, and Runaan smiled. 

“The Headmaster should be in her office, you can go ahead and knock on the door.”

“Alright, thank you.” 

When they arrived outside the big oak door Runaan knocked on it and a moment later they heard a small voice say enter. 

Kai had been inside Headmaster Ainwen’s room many times before but never to be punished. She was often asked for feedback about how the classes were running and asked questions about the quality of the lectures and professors in the classes Kai took. She and many other dedicated students were asked these sorts of questions and Kai was one such student. She smiled back at Ainwen as she waved them closer to her desk and gestured for the couple to sit down. 

“You’re smiling, Kai… I take that your trip was a good one?”

“Yes,” Kai replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs. “My father is doing much better than I was expecting.”

“I’m so glad to hear… and I’m glad you had someone like Runaan to go with you.”

Kai felt her cheeks blush at the comment and she looked down at the floor for a moment before glancing up at Runaan. He was looking at her but he refrained from touching her in front of the Headmaster. Kai smiled and then she looked back at Ainwen with a nod. 

“I’m glad too. I would have been far more distraught otherwise.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Ainwen chuckled, and she started rifling through a stack of parchment for something in particular. “Alright… here is your schedule. All of your professors have been informed of your absence and you’ve both been given one day to refresh yourselves with the subject matter.”    
Ainwen paused her explanation to slide the two lists towards Kai and Runaan, who leaned forward to read it intently.   
“Tomorrow you will start the first exams and I’ve stretched them out accordingly to how you would have written them with everyone else.”

“We appreciate it, Headmaster,” Runaan replied. “I know it was terrible timing.”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Ainwen laughed with a small wave of her slender hand. “We’re not running a military. Emergencies come up and we adjust things when needed. Now… off you two go, and I expect to see good marks from the both of you.”

Runaan’s cheeks flushed at Ainwen’s last remark. He knew his grades were decent at best but Kai could probably write her tests in her sleep. The two students took their schedules with them and Kai still stared down at her list as they left the office and started walking back towards the main hall. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, yes,” Kai blurted back and her head snapped up to look at Runaan. “Sorry… just figuring out how best to spend my day studying.”

“Of course you are,” Runaan chuckled and he stopped walking. “Kai.” 

“Yes?” Kai replied and she stopped when she realized she’d walked ahead of him. She quickly folded the paper in half and strode back over to him. 

“I’ll let you have your space okay? I know you’re just itching to study and I better be a good boy and go study as well.”

“Okay,” Kai replied sweetly, and she smiled up at him. “Good luck Runaan… I know you’ll do well.”

Runaan glanced around the hall for a moment but it was completely void of people besides him and Kai. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed Kai with a passion that took her breath away. When they pulled apart her cheeks were bright red and her smile hadn’t faded. 

“Good luck, but I know you don’t need it…. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow…” 

Kai felt silly as she walked away from Runaan and started heading back home. She had spent almost two weeks in his constant presence and she knew she shouldn’t miss him when they’d only be apart for such a short amount of time. But as she quickly made her way back home she couldn’t help but feel a little ache tugging at her heartstrings. She did miss him already, and that thought almost frightened Kai. 

_ Am I relying on him too much? _ Kai thought to herself with knitted brows as she unlocked the door to her apartment.  _ He’s made himself so available to me… am I taking advantage of his kindness? _

Many thoughts whirled through Kai’s mind as she entered her home and started preparing to sit down and study. She was distracted as she pulled out huge stacks of notes, some of them the ones Runaan had written for her. She brushed her fingertips along the slightly messy scrawl of ink that belonged to his handwriting with a wistful smile and then quickly shook her head and kept moving. Despite how much she wanted to ruminate on her thoughts of Runaan the moment she plopped down at her desk and pulled her study material towards her Kai was able to easily slip into student mode and studied for the rest of the day and evening without a problem. 


End file.
